Burned Memories
by glittergirl20
Summary: Have you ever experienced something so important that you want that moment to be burned into your mind forever? Annie Cresta the, newest victor in District 4, is going on her Victory Tour. She is still learning what it means to be a victor and how to move on from the games. New bonds and relationships are formed from the darkness. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is in both Annie's and Finnick's POV. I know this is a sequel to A Train Ride to Nowhere but if you didn't read that this should still be pretty easy to follow along.**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"This one is your house Victor Annie." A peacekeeper says as they walk towards a generous sized house I'm Victors' Village.

She's been home for a month but they didn't have her house ready yet. They never explained why, but Annie got the gist it was because they didn't think she was going to win and they had every right to believe that. She didn't really mind but knows it is harder for her family when Annie is there. She wakes up screaming every night and her mother is uncomfortable when she just sits and stares all day. Her daughter was full of life before, but now she is like a broken shell.

Living in Victors' Village is supposed to be a reward for winning, but Annie has been dreading it for days. It's not because it's a reminder of winning, but because it feels like an island. The village is a forty minute walk to any other place in 4. All the shops, schools, and marinas are in town. The village does have a private beach and private marina, but there is no bait shop if you need fishing supplies or food shacks if you get hungry. Even if you lived in the outskirts of District 4 it wouldn't be a forty minute walk. It's almost as if they want the victors and normal citizens separated from each other.

"Don't you like it Victor Annie?" The peacekeeper repeats. She forgot someone else was here.

"The kitchen, yes it's lovely." Annie says not caring.

"Yes, like I said all new appliances and some of the other victors don't even have this equipment. The granite countertops are all new you're the first victor here to have them. Now, let's look at the common room, the fireplace is amazing and remember if there is something you want moved please don't hesitate to ask."

The kitchen has more cabinets than she will ever need and a fridge that she could never fill. The granite countertops and breakfast bar are too shiny for her liking. The place feels more like a museum than a house, everything is too perfect.

This house is too big just for one person, yes she isn't being forced to live alone but that is what's going to happen. She doesn't want to keep waking her family every night just because she has nightmares.

She knows it frightens them more than annoys them. She also knows their worries won't go away by her leaving but they can't make her stay either. This is her life now she has the life of a victor.

Annie remembers how quickly things changed when she came home. It wasn't the nightmares or flashbacks that got to her everything changed, even her daily routine.

Annie used to work in one of the popular ice cream stores in town. She didn't particularly like the job, but was just looking forward to some normalcy However, that didn't happen. She can still remember what the ice cream shop owner, Marco, said to her.

 _"Oh Miss. Annie what can I do for you today?" Marco says as she walks through the door._

 _She actually missed working here. She figures once she gets back to her old routine everything would feel at the very least okay._

 _"I wanted to see the schedule." Annie says slightly confused._

 _"Oh Miss. Annie you cannot work anymore." He says._

 _"Why not?" She asks annoyed._

 _She's heard him call every victor who comes in Miss. or Mr. she thought it was annoying then and it's even worse when he does it for her. The night before she left for the games he was scolding her for putting a flavor on the wrong shelf in the freezer and now he is almost kissing her ass just because she has a title._

 _"It is unsuitable for you, besides people would whisper that I am working you to death." He chuckles at this statement. "Now you are only a customer. I will give you something though it's a new flavor we are testing." Marco says and runs to the back. When he comes back out he is holding a pint and a spoon with ice cream on it._

 _Annie puts the spoon in her mouth._

 _"Banana." Annie says trying to hold her disgust. She has never liked bananas but she knows her brother would enjoy this._

 _"Is it to your liking?" Marco asks._

 _"It's very nice and creamy."_

 _"Excellent, be sure to mention that to the other victors!" He says._

 _"Yeah I'll pass it along." Annie says and takes the pint._

 _She leaves the store feeling disappointed_

The same thing happened when she showed up for the first day of school. The teachers told her she should be focusing on her talent because that is what victors do. They did say they would be more than happy to have her talk with students when they were discussing the Hunger Games.

So now her old life of working at the ice cream shop and going to school are over. She doesn't even know what she was going to do after school was over. Most of the boys are fishermen but the girls could have multiple jobs from sailing to waitressing. She had doors open to her but now there is only one door and she is being shoved through it.

"Just feel this rug Victor Annie-"

"Just call me Annie." Annie says and touches the rug. "Yes it's very soft." Annie says truthfully

"Now, I know it doesn't get very cold here but the fireplace can be nice for a quiet evening and is a tad romantic."

"Oh yes romance." Annie says not interested in that any longer. It would be hard for her to explain to someone why she acts the way she does. The only people who do are victors and she can't see having a romantic relationship with any of them. Annie thinks that is the reason the victors are all alone.

"Many people want to be with you Annie."

"Yes I've been told." Annie says unamused.

Which is the truth, secret love confessions from people she barely new have being coming up. It seemed like they didn't stop for weeks after she came back. She never thought one word could change how people view her so much. She was considered plain and too ordinary before. Now people think she is fabulous and interesting just because she went to the Capitol, just because she killed people.

"Here's the dining room, the table seats twelve-"

"Sorry I have business I need to attend to everything looks wonderful." Annie says wanting to be alone.

"Oh, I see well I'll give you your keys then." He says slightly disappointed that he didn't get to show her upstairs.

She nods.

"I just have one question." Annie says.

"What is it Annie?"

"What if I want furniture from my old house here."

"But this is the best that is offered right now-" He says baffled.

"I have sentimental ties to it." Annie says annoyed.

"Well that's okay I guess... you'll need to find someone to bring it here. I suggest you do it when you bring over everything else. It is rather far though-"

"Yes, I'm aware everything is far away from this place."

"There's a private beach-"

"I like the noise of others, but the sound of the waves is always the same wherever you are."

"Excellent well here are your keys." He says and hands them to her. "And congratulations."

She smiles fakely.

"Thank you."

He nods then leaves her new house.

She goes out to the deck to get a view of the ocean. This is one thing she does like, she didn't have an oceanfront house before.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the salty air.

"This is perfect." Annie whispers.

The only thing she enjoys about her new house is the beachfront view.

* * *

" _You're just paranoid, we put a lot of distance between the canyon and ourselves. Besides, I don't think the girl from 7-"_

 _Aden's head topples to the ground and his body falls on top of hers. The hot blood spills all over Annie and-_

Annie bolts awake and touches her chest to make sure there is no blood. It is just sweat instead.

Annie has been over this before but she always wonders what the whole sentence was going to be.

I don't think the girl from 7 is following us.

I don't think the girl from 7 came this way.

I don't think the girl from 7 is strong enough to take me down.

I don't think the girl from 7 is stupid enough to follow.

Annie lies back down and breathes in and out deeply.

"You'll never know what he was going to say." She says allowed.

That fact has plagued her almost every night. She's never going to know the answer either. No one can help her with this because only Aden-her district partner- knew. He died mid thought. in the blink of an eye it happened.

Annie tries to fall back asleep but it is useless.

The bed feels too soft and the covers too fluffy. She misses her slightly hard bed. She can get her pillow and covers from the house but she can't bring her bed.

She doesn't like the quiet either. She lived close to the docks so she could always hear boats coming in or leaving the marina. She could hear the bustling of people outside. She could hear her brother's snores through the thin walls. She misses the sound.

Here she can't hear anything no boats in the marina, no people outside, or her brother's annoying snores. She feels lonely without the sound. She feels alienated and cut off from everyone else, like her own private island. She's never liked islands and hates her house just the same.

Annie gets out of bed and opens all the windows in her room just trying to bring in some noise. The sound of the sea helps, but the wind is making it a chilly night. She suddenly likes that the covers are so fluffy, they will keep her warm from the chill.

 _I hate it here._ She thinks to herself.

* * *

"Hello?! Little sister?! Do I have the right house!" A loud voice shouts.

Annie hears her brother shout from downstairs.

"Dawson." Annie says loudly so he doesn't wander off.

She goes to the stairwell and sees her brother standing at the bottom.

"This is a big house." He says with a smile.

Her brother is tall at 6'1 and has a muscular build from being a fishermen. He has brown hair like his sister and rough hands from tying knots all day.

She runs downstairs and hugs him tightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was last night?" He asks.

"It's too quiet here Dawson." She says and lets go of him.

"Well it's out in the middle of nowhere." Dawson says.

"I know, but sound helps. It makes it easier to block out the memories, block out the guilt."

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything." Annie says walking to her new kitchen knowing her brother is at a loss for words. You can't help someone if you don't fully understand and no matter how much she loves her brother he can never understand.

"Okay." He says and follows her to the kitchen. "Granite tabletops." Dawson says and runs his fingers on the counter.

"Yeah, apparently I'm the only victor in 4 to have them." Annie says and gets a glass of water.

She notices the large black chest in her foyer.

"That my stuff?" Annie asks and motions towards it.

"All I could take this time."

"I said I would help you."

"It's not everything Annie just the things I thought you would need the most."

"You bring my pillow?" She asks.

He smiles.

"And the teal blanket. I know they make you feel better." Dawson says.

Annie smiles not caring about having a security blanket at 18. She needs them now more than ever.

"I didn't know which clothes you wanted so Marina helped pick them out." Dawson says.

"I'm sure it's mostly sundresses." Annie says. Marina, their sister, loves sundresses. If she could that would be the only thing she would wear.

"She knows you don't like them as much so there are shorts. She picked out a swimsuit."

"I hope it's the one piece."

"It was green I think." Dawson says. "Once you eat breakfast we could go to the beach. I brought your skimboard."

A skimboard is a board used to glide across the water's surface to meet an incoming breaking wave, and ride it back to shore. It can also be used on the wash of waves without catching shore breaks.

Annie prefers the latter.

"Mine… that is all of ours." Annie says confused.

"You liked it the most."

Annie smiles.

"Maybe." Annie says.

"So you eat breakfast and we go to the beach."

Annie smiles

"Man, you're eager today." Annie says.

"We don't have to go to the beach." Dawson says but she can tell he is disappointed.

Annie smiles.

"You're just bored because you don't have to work any longer." Annie says.

No one in her family needs to work any longer. However, her Father is a proud man and won't accept a cent of her wages so he is still a fishermen. Her Mother, who worked at the bait shop quit and her brother who was a fishermen also quit. Annie predicted her Father wouldn't take her money so she wasn't offended. Marina still has school but she doesn't have to work a day in her life.

"I just wanted to see where my sister is going to be living now. I expect a house tour as well." He smiles. "Now, eat something." He says.

"I don't even have food here Dawson." Annie says.

"Your fridge is stocked I checked it earlier." He says.

"So you're a fridge snooper now." Annie teases and goes to open the fridge.

When she does it is fully stocked, stocked with more food than she will be able to eat before it goes bad. She doesn't even know how to cook everything in her fridge she lives off of fish and sometimes poultry. She has no idea what to do with beef or pork.

"Looks like they gave me everything." Annie says.

"Wonder who did the setup." Dawson says.

"I don't like thinking about stuff like that." Annie says.

He nods.

"You have eggs and fish. I could make you something and you could get dressed." He says.

Annie looks down noticing she is still in her nightgown.

"What's the point if we're just going to go to the beach."

"That's true." He says. "Then sit and watch me cook for you." Dawson says with a smile.

He works around her kitchen as if he's done it all his life. Even though he only briefly looked around. Dawson likes to cook and enjoys doing it for other people.

"Here." He says and places the fish and eggs in front of her.

"Thanks it's really good." Annie says after taking a bite.

"It was my pleasure."

"So what are you gonna do now that you don't have to work?" Annie asks.

"Right now I just want to relax, but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"If you need money for something then let me know." Annie says.

"You never did tell us how much you won." Dawson says.

"I know." She says and he doesn't push it. "It's enough to last a lifetime." Annie says.

He nods.

After breakfast they get ready to go to the beach Annie's sister did pick out the green one piece for her, she didn't want to wear the purple two piece.

"Hey don't forget the sunscreen." Dawson says and throws some at her.

She notices the design and bottle. It's the same kind she got in the arena, the exact same kind. She always thought it was from the Capitol, but it was from here.

"Ann, you okay?" He asks because it looks like she is about to cry.

"I had this kind of sunscreen in the arena." Annie says.

"It's sold at almost every bait shop, any one of them could've sent it to you. Best bet would be the one Mom worked at." Dawson says and takes it from her. "You're home now."

"I know." Annie says. She opens the bottle and puts the lotion on. "Let's go." Annie says when she is ready.

Dawson takes the skimboard and Annie brings down a bag with towels and sunscreen.

They sit and Annie watches her brother on the skimboard. He glides through the water like a pro, just because Annie likes it more doesn't mean she is better.

She walks down to the water and stops her brother.

"My turn." Annie says and picks it up.

Annie falls twice before her brother bursts out laughing.

"So ungraceful." He booms and helps her up.

"Just because I liked it the best doesn't mean I was the best." Annie says and the board washes down the beach.

She notices someone chasing after it who is further down the beach.

"That Finnick?" He asks.

"God I hope so. I don't want to see Zayden in a bathing suit." Annie says referring to another victor.

She sits in the sand letting the water wash on her.

"Zayden looks pretty fit." Dawson points out.

Zayden is in his late forties but likes to live out the glory days. He stays in shape so he can keep up the image of still being a young man.

"He's in his late forties and I just don't want to talk with him, he's too serious."

"Never really talked to Zayden or some of the others."

Annie shrugs

When the person comes closer it is obvious that it's Finnick. He was clearly just swimming because the water is still sparkling on his skin.

Finnick gets on the board and skims down to them.

"Lose something." Finnick says and gets off the board.

"Hi Finnick." Annie says annoyed at his grin.

"Saw you fall down a couple times, wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." He teases.

"You and my brother." She mutters.

"Hey Finnick." Dawson says.

"Dawson good to see you." Finnick says.

"Be careful when you go to that side of the beach." He points behind him. "There are some turtle nests. We try and put markers like on the public beaches but we don't always find them."

"Turtles come on this beach." Annie says happily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Finnick says confused.

"She likes turtles, we once sat out all night during nesting season to try and catch a glimpse. We never saw a turtle laying her eggs but we have seen plenty of eggs hatch." Dawson says.

"A sea turtle stole my hat once." Finnick says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"I'm going in the water to wash off." Annie says.

Her brother helps her up and watches her swim into the ocean.

She doesn't need to hear what they are saying to know what they are talking about. The only thing they have in common is her and they aren't exactly hiding the glimpses they keep giving her.

When Finnick walks away her brother comes into the water to join her.

"Talking about me?" She asks.

"Why, do you ask when you already know the answer." Dawson says.

"Was it anything bad?" She asks.

"No, he wanted to know about your house."

"My house?" She asks confused.

"I think he wants to check it out." Dawson says.

"Maybe he will one day." Annie says.

"I also thanked him for visiting you while you were at home. I could tell it helped you and I know you won't admit that but sometimes you wouldn't wake up screaming after he visited. I think it's because he's a victor." Dawson says.

After she came home he would visit her once or twice a week at her family's house. He didn't need too and her family's house isn't exactly close by. She doesn't view Finnick as the vain arrogant ass like she did before but is still surprised he came to check on her. None of the other victors did. Although she can't blame Mags and Finnick would pass on messages from her to Annie.

She sighs.

"We should go inside." Annie says and heads for the beach.

"Alright then." Dawson says knowing to drop the subject.

Annie knows her brother is right on some level but she doesn't know how to say it to Finnick.

* * *

FINNICK POV

"So Finnick how is that new victor of yours?" A woman holding a glass of champagne says. She's about thirty and is uncomfortably skinny. If Finnick didn't know any better he would think she has starving. He's seen tributes from the outer districts look this thin. He doesn't want to know or care why she is. Her purple hair and silvery nail polish is bad enough.

She wanted to be seen with Finnick at new restaurant that just opened. The restaurant is very expensive and fancy it has a nine course meal with custom menus each day. In this meal you can find something from every District.

"She enjoys the life but is still adjusting." Finnick says.

Lie. Finnick thinks to himself. Sometimes he likes to keep count of how many times he lies. The appetizers haven't even come out yet and he is up to ten.

Annie is still adjusting but hates it and like the others is traumatized. She isn't as kind as she was before the arena.

Lena, another victor, insists it's because they didn't know her well enough but Finnick believes that is not the case.

"That's lovely, maybe I should eat with her here." She says.

"This is more for romance though."

Lie.

This place is for anyone who can pay the ridiculous amount of money. Finnick knows this woman isn't paying for the meal but his time is probably twice the amount of this meal.

"I guess, I'm sure she would enjoy shopping with me." She says.

"Probably." Finnick says but has no idea what Annie enjoys.

"It would be fun. I bet I could talk to someone about it." She says.

"Yeah maybe." Finnick says and clears his throat.

The thought of Annie being sold like a slave makes him uneasy. He doesn't think a girl like her could handle it.

"Good." The woman says.

"Sir, madam your appetizers." The waiter says and places two small plates on the table. He takes off the lid. "Boiled balut with a chili garlic sauce."

Finnick crinkles his nose. He's heard of this stuff before but has never eaten it. Balut is a duck embryo and is supposed to be eaten from the shell but considering this is a fancy restaurant they put it in a fancy bowl smothered in sauce. It still looks unappealing though.

"You've eaten this before?" Finnick asks her.

"Once, it's all about the sauce though."

"I see." Finnick says staring at the thing.

"Don't be afraid, after all it's dead."

"I think I see feathers." He says.

She smiles.

"Just eat it… for me." She says with a sultry smile.

"Of course" Finnick says.

The taste isn't as terrible as he thought it would be. He was more worried about the texture. But the thought of eating a duck embryo makes his stomach crawl.

She smiles when Finnick is done

"See not so bad."

"Yeah I guess." Finnick coughs and drinks from his champagne glass.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as the bugs you had to eat in the arena."

"You got me there." Finnick says.

He doesn't consider it a lie because eating a duck embryo in a fancy restaurant compared to bugs in a death arena is better.

The rest of the dishes come out, some exotic and some standard. When the fish dish came out he was displeased. The snapper not only was flooded with too much sauce but had that freezer taste. Even though it was defined as fresh every citizen in District 4 would be able to tell it was frozen.

"So what did you like best?" She asks as the chocolate mousse comes out. It's topped with fresh raspberries.

"Well-"

"Wait let me guess, the fish right."

"No because I have fish all the time. If I had to choose it would be the prime rib or this dessert." Finnick says.

"The prime rib was my favorite too." She says with a smile.

He can't tell if she is lying, but wouldn't be surprised if she was.

Minutes after the dessert course is over she leaves the restaurant. Her car is waiting out front but she declines.

"Finnick and I will be going for a walk. Wait for my call to pick me up." She says to her driver.

"Yes Ma'am." The driver says with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Finnick asks nicely.

"I just want to get my picture taken with you a few times. I called the paparazzi and everything."

"I see." Finnick says this has happened before.

"Hold my hand." She says and laces her fingers with his. "Put your arm around my waist." She says and Finnick complies it's not like he has a choice.

She wants the perfect couple photo. He thinks to himself.

He wouldn't be surprised if he told her to kiss him in a minute. He wishes she wouldn't walk so fast, while the portion sizes of each course were small he is still feeling stuffed.

Finnick starts to notice the photographers.

"When we get to the street corner I want you to kiss me." She says softly.

"Of course." Finnick says.

They make it to the corner and he makes sure the kiss looks like something out of a romance novel to ensure it will get printed.

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Okay you can go home now." She says and pulls out her phone to call her driver.

"Bye." Finnick says.

She waves him away clearly no longer interested. She just wanted some time in the limelight.

Finnick heads to the subway to go back to his apartment. It wasn't a bad visit at all ,listening to her shallow gossip is better than pleasing someone.

He gets on the train and is hidden in the crowd of people. He would call everyone on the train a normal citizen. Even though they have strange colored skin and body enhancements these are the working people of the Capitol, not the elite. He's positive they get paid more than anyone in District 4, but it is probably a meager salary here.

Once he gets to his apartment he throws the keys on the counter and his jacket to the floor.

He lies down on the couch in his living room and soon falls asleep.

* * *

After a few days back from the Capitol he figures he should visit Annie. He has been visiting Annie since she came back. He was worried about her, even more so when she didn't get her house right away. He later found out it was just because she needed the newest kitchen appliances.

He still wanted to check on her though, she acted strange on the train ride home. She also said she wanted a victor to talk to and he said he would listen to her if she needed it. So far she hasn't needed it but she might one day.

The walk is a little long and the closer he gets to her house the smaller they get. Annie's family lives right near the docks. Her Father is a fishmern so it makes complete sense, everyone in Annie's neighborhood is a fishermen.

The smell of fish is probably the strongest in this part of the District. Finnick doesn't mind it even the rotting fish, he is probably one of the view people who likes the smell of fish.

Finnick knocks on the door.

It takes awhile before someone answers the door. He's been inside the house before and will admit it is cluttered.

When the door is opened he finds it to be Annie's Mother. Annie's mother is a small woman with brown hair that is starting to gray. She has smile lines on her face and Finnick can tell she is a loving Mother.

"Hi, is Annie here?" Finnick asks.

"Oh Finnick I'm sorry no her house is finally ready." She says with a smile.

"Okay sorry for bothering you." Finnick says.

"It's no bother. " She says. Finnick starts to walk away. "Finnick." She says loudly to make sure he heard her.

"Yes?" He asks walking back to her.

"Please check up on her. I'm worried about her and I don't always know how to help her. She slept better at night when you visited." She says.

Finnick smiles.

"I'll look out for her, she does live across the street now so it will be easier."

"Thank you." She says.

"My pleasure." He says and walks away.

Since he is already in town he figures he will go shopping. He needs new rope for his boat anyway, there is a private marina in the village but he likes keeping his boat in town.

"You got any of the fifty feet rope?" Finnick asks the stock boy because he can't find it.

"Sorry victor Finnick, we are all out but we have the hundred feet available."

"Nah I need the fifty." He says.

"Can I get you anything else then?" He asks.

"Is the owner here I want to thank him. He was a sponsor this year."

"Oh yes he liked victor Annie. Sam isn't here now, but I can pass along your thanks."

"Very good, thank you." Finnick says. He puts money in the tip jar even though he didn't buy anything. Usually after the games he goes around to all the businesses that gave money and thanks the owners but he hasn't gotten around to it yet. It's been almost a month so he feels guilty but half the sponsors he's never visited. The Victor's split up before the games and try to sell the tributes to shops they frequently visit. Lena goes to all the high end shopping centers which Finnick has never been in nor has the desire too.

He leaves the store and decides to go to the ice cream shop Annie used to work for. Her previous employer send a decent chunk of money to Annie. The owner didn't give any money to the male tribute, he only cared about Annie.

"Finnick." The girl behind the counter says.

He looks at her name tag and it says Luna. She was on the short list for people who where going to volunteer. Annie told Finnick that she convinced her friend Luna to not volunteer. This led to Annie going into the arena instead.

"Hey Luna." He says.

"Sir, what can I get for you?" She asks and is blushing.

"Sea salt ice cream, a pint." Finnick says.

"Right away sir." She says a little too happily.

A small fat man comes out from the back..

"Victor Finnick!" The owner, Marco, says.

"Hello Marco." Finnick says.

"What can I do for you today?" He asks.

"I'm just getting some ice cream."

"Good that's very good."

"I also wanted to thank you for giving Annie some money while she was in the games."

"Of course it was nothing, Annie is such a sweet girl and a hard worker. She deserves to be a victor."

"Why did you fire her then?" Finnick asks.

"A victor can't work with the common people Finnick you know that. I assumed she only asked because she just got back and wasn't used to the spoils of a victor. However she hasn't come in here since that day."

"Well-"

"I know, I'll give you a pint of double chocolate free of charge to give to Annie. That is her favorite flavor. I don't want her to think I stopped caring for her." Marco says.

"Okay, I'll pass the message along." Finnick says.

"Thank you. I just don't want any of the victors to be upset because of me." He says.

Luna walks out with Finnick's ice cream.

"Get a pint of double chocolate, it's for Annie." He says hurriedly to Luna.

"Okay." She says confused.

Marco rings him up and Finnick pays.

"Here you go." Lena says and puts the ice cream in a bag.

"Thank you victor Finnick." Marco says and goes to the back room.

"So you talk to Annie?" Luna asks.

"Sometimes." Finnick says.

"Tell her I say hi, tell her I miss her." Luna says.

"I'll pass it along." Finnick says and leaves the shop.

Later in the day Finnick notices Annie's brother dragging a black chest into Annie's house.

Finnick is glad she is getting settled and hopefully she will grow to like or at least tolerable living in the village.

Finnick looks to the clock and sees it is noon. It is a beautiful day today and figures he should go to the beach. He likes taking jogs early in the morning and sometimes a swim during the evening. Today he wants to just relax in the sun.

He goes in the water as soon as he gets to the beach. When he gets out of the water he notices a skimboard coming right towards his feet.

Finnick looks down the beach and sees two people a guy and a girl. If Finnick had to guess it would be Annie and her brother. Finnick is surprised she still enjoys to swim considering she drowned someone in the arena.

He decides to take it back to them.

He hasn't used a skimboard since he was fifteen. He kind of lost interest in playing games on the beach after he won. The desire of playing with childish things somehow seemed wrong.

He skims down towards them and splashes Annie a little.

"Lose something." Finnick says and gets off the board.

He smiles at her.

"Hi Finnick." Annie says.

"Saw you fall down a couple times wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." He teases.

"You and my brother." She mutters.

"Hey Finnick." Dawson says.

"Dawson good to see you." Finnick says.

Finnick appreciates Annie's brother. He is the kind of brother Finnick was, protecting his sister was his job and Finnick suspects Dawson is the same way.

Finnick smiles and remembers something about this beach.

"Be careful when you go to that side of the beach." Finnick points behind him. "There are some turtle nests. We try and put markers like on the public beaches but we don't always find them."

"Turtles come on this beach." Annie says happily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Finnick says confused. Turtles come to lay eggs on all the beaches in 4.

"She likes turtles, we once sat out all night during nesting season to try and catch a glimpse. We never saw a turtle laying her eggs but we have seen plenty of eggs hatch." Dawson says.

Finnick looks at Annie and can tell she is embarrassed.

"A sea turtle stole my hat once." Finnick notes.

The turtle just came out of nowhere and took his hat from the beach. When he tells the story to others he embellishes and adds drama, but a sea turtle did swim away with his hat.

Annie rolls her eyes not believing him.

"I'm going in the water to wash off." Annie says.

"Okay." Dawson says and watches her leave.

"Do you like living here?" Dawson asks him.

"Not at first mostly because it is far away from everything, but you get used to it."

Dawson nods.

"I'm worried about her being all alone out here. I'd offer to move in with her, but I know she will say no. She thinks our Father is proud for not taking any of her winnings but sometimes Annie is too. She doesn't want to admit when she needs help." Dawson says.

"Maybe she thinks she is being a burden." Finnick says.

"I would normally think that too but this time I think it's because we can't help her. She says things sometimes that I can't relate to at all."

"The arena, killing people."

"She doesn't talk about the people she killed, but I think that is what she dreams about." Dawson says.

"Well, don't worry I'll check on your sister from time to time."

"Thanks." Dawson says.

"Yup." Finnick says and leaves the beach.

* * *

When it turns to dusk Finnick figures he should visit Annie, her brother left a few hours ago. Besides, he wants to hear from her how the first night was.

He knocks on the door gently.

She opens it rather quickly startling him.

"Hi Finnick." Annie says. He isn't sure but thinks he can hear disappointment in her voice.

"Can I come in, i want to see what you did with your house."

"I guess." Annie says and lets him through. "I haven't really done anything though."

Finnick can tell by how bare the place is that she hasn't done anything with it. He wonders if all her stuff is here or if she just hasn't unpacked everything.

"So, how was the first night in the village?" Finnick asks.

"Quiet. I like noise. I like knowing other people exist out here. Why are victors so cut off from everyone else, do they want us to feel lonely?"

"I think it's more of a class thing. The rich and famous should only stay together." Finnick says.

The only other reason Finnick could think of was that this is the only place the houses could fit,but he has a feeling the rich and famous thing is a part as well.

"I don't like it. I want to go home." Annie says softly.

"You'll get used to it." Finnick says. He remembers he thought the same thing when he first came here. The difference is his family moved with him. He wasn't all alone like Annie is.

"I'm curious, what would happen if I didn't live here? Would I get punished somehow, or is it just another don't offended people from the Capitol thing." Annie says angrily.

"You would be offending the President." Finnick says.

Capitol citizen wouldn't know if she lived in the house but Snow would. Finnick doesn't think offended is the right word but will work for this purpose. Snow wants victors to stay in line and act the part. Annie doesn't know all of his tricks and demands yet but she will shortly.

"So?" Annie says confused.

"He's not a man you want to offend. "

"Why does he care where I live?"

"Because you're a victor, you represent 4 now."

"I always have, I'm not from anywhere else." Annie says confused.

"It's hard to explain, when you meet him on your Victory Tour you will probably understand."

She nods still confused.

"I hate it here." Annie says.

Finnick looks around and notices there are no personal touches.

"Well, you haven't really decorated. It still looks like a boring model home."

"I don't like knick knacks, it makes it harder to clean."

"Hire someone to clean then." Finnick says surprised she hasn't thought of this.

"Finnick." Annie says kind of annoyed.

"You have money and people who need money will come running."

Annie sighs

"I don't think I own any personal touches."

"Photographs?" He asks.

"The only one I have will be on my bedside table." Annie says.

"Well that's something." Finnick looks around. "This can't be all your stuff."

"My brother is coming by tomorrow with some of it."

"I'm sure you could fill up some of the bookshelves with something." Finnick says.

"Yeah I guess." Annie says. "If I ask you something will you get mad?" Annie asks.

"Depends on the question." Finnick says.

"Why do you keep checking in on me?" She asks.

He doesn't want to tell her it's because her family has asked, but he has his own reasons for visiting Annie.

"I was worried about you. During your last days in the Capitol and on the train ride home you seemed a little off. So I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay. You seem a bit better now."

"Maybe a little."

"I told you, home would make you feel better." Finnick says.

"I guess." Annie says and Finnick smiles.

"Well, at least I don't have to walk across town to visit you now." Finnick says.

"Which house is yours?" Annie asks. She only knows that Lena is her next door neighbor.

"The one across the street." He says with a smile.

"Well if I ever need help I know who to run to." She says sarcastically.

"Like I said I'm here if you need someone to listen." Finnick says.

 **A/N: Okay, I've written Finnick and Annie stories before but this one will be a little different in regards to them falling for each other. Also expect the chapters to be longer than my usual length. Each of their POVs will probably be the usual length of a 'normal' chapter. See you next chapter have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

It's been one week since Annie moved into the village. All of her stuff has finally been moved and settled, but even though she customized it to her liking the place still feels wrong. It's worse at night for Annie, the silence the night brings is too much for her. It gets to the point where the only thing she thinks about is the arena. The weather, the caves, the tributes, the feeling of Aden's blood on her, the recovery room. It's all terrible and it's all she can think about when it turns dark.

She swears she has started to hear the voices of the dead tributes even when she isn't sleeping. The house is haunted for her, it brings out the worst in her.

She closes her eyes and keeps hearing the last conversation with Aden

" _You're just paranoid, we put a lot of distance between the canyon and ourselves. Besides, I don't think the girl from 7-"_

 _Aden's head topples to the ground and his body falls on top of hers._

"What were you going to say?" Annie whispers and opens her eyes.

When she does she wants to scream because Aden's body is hovering right above her. She wants to scream, but she can't move.

Aden the muscular galoot of her District partener is hovering right above her. His head is still attached, but he is ghostly pale and blood is dripping from his eyes. The blood starts to fall on her cheeks.

"You know what I wanted to say Annie, You just feel guilty because I wanted to keep running while you thought there was enough distance between us and the others."

She wants to speak, but can't.

"You know there is a myth that people stay alive hours after their head is decapitated."

"That's chickens." Annie is able to say.

"Some think it applies to humans as well." Aden says and rips his head off and throws it on Annie's chest.

Annie screams loudly, so loudly that if she was back at her parents house she probably would have woken the house next to hers as well.

She flips the lightswitch on and sees nothing. No blood and no signs of Aden's body or head.

 _Of course it wouldn't be here. It wasn't real, but it looked so real. He was talking to me and I wasn't asleep._ Annie thinks to herself.

"Annie?" She hears a voice say in the hall. "Annie?" The voice says and the door opens.

"Go away!" She shouts and throws the vase of flowers that was sitting on her nightstand at the door.

"Annie, it's me. It's your brother, Dawson." He says and is shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Get away from me." She sobs this time. He backs off but doesn't leave the room. He uses this time to pick up the broken pieces of glass and flowers that are on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asks and wipes tears away.

"You don't remember." He says and she shakes her head. "I said at dinner that I would spend the night so I could paint your kitchen in the morning."

"It doesn't need painting." Annie mumbles. She isn't stupid, he's come up with multiple house projects so he can stay close to her. There is a maintenance staff in the village, they probably wouldn't paint her kitchen but they could take care of a leaky sink or busted water heater. The water was so hot in the bathrooms that it would almost burn your skin in the shower.

"I think it does. You liked the pale yellow I picked out, you said it reminded you of a sunny day." Dawson says.

The yellow is closer to a white than yellow, but you can tell the difference in the right light. She probably would've said anything to just make sure her brother didn't go to the store one more time. It is her money he is spending, but she doesn't care. He could buy his own house and a boat with her money and wouldn't care. She doesn't want the money or the house no matter how much he decorates it. It's still a house from the Capitol, it's still a reward for killing.

"I know your favorite color is purple but I thought it would be too bold for the kitchen. I could paint your bedroom-"

"What are you going to do once you paint every room in the house? What will be the next excuse for you to stay here." Annie says slightly angry.

"Annie-"

"I'm not stupid. I know these projects are just so you can keep a close watch on me, but you're going to run out of ideas soon."

"Fine, I'm guilty but I'm worried about my sister and it is my job to make sure you're okay."

"It's not your job to do anything." Annie says.

"I'm your big brother it is always my job to make sure you're okay." Dawson says.

"You have another sister." Annie says.

"She doesn't need my help right now, not like you do." Dawson.

"I'm fine." Annie says.

"They're getting worse and at nighttime sometimes you talk to things... people that aren't there.." Dawson says.

"I'm fine." She says.

"No, you're not, you were screaming so loud I thought someone was trying to kill you. It's okay to admit that you're not okay Annie.

"Shut up Dawson you can't help anyway."

"No, I can't because you don't tell me what you dream about. I have a few guesses, but I don't know for sure."

"I could tell you, but you still wouldn't be able to help because you weren't in there. You've never killed someone or felt copious amounts of blood seep into your skin."

"No, I can't relate to that, but you should tell someone. There are three other victors here and Lena is your age-"

"Lena is a self centered bitch and I don't like Zayden he's too serious all the time. I've never really talked with Mags, Finnick has just given me messages from her."

"Finnick personally came to our house to check on you. He cares about you and I don't know if it's a mentor tribute thing or something else, but it's something. It's someone."

Annie sighs.

"Finnick isn't always around he goes to the Capitol." Annie says and still doesn't understand why. She know he has lots of admirers, but thought he only visited them while the Hunger Games were going on. She didn't think victors were allowed to go to the Capitol unless it was related to the Hunger Games.

"Well, he isn't in the Capitol now and if you don't want to talk to him I'm sure a sweet old lady wouldn't mind company." Dawson says.

Annie sighs.

"Promise me you'll talk to someone I don't care who, just talk to someone."

"Okay." Annie says but doesn't know if she will keep her word.

He kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you. Do you think you can fall back asleep?" He asks gently.

"I don't know."

"Well, try." He says.

"I'm leaving the light on." Annie says.

"Okay." He says.

He starts to leave the room.

"I think I got all the glass, but you should be careful until morning when it's for sure."

"Okay." She says softly.

"Good night little sister."

"Goodnight big brother." She says and looks at the ceiling. She has no intention of falling asleep. She doesn't care if it's three in the morning. She doesn't want to see Aden ripping off his own head again.

* * *

"Make sure to open some windows I don't want the whole house to get paint fumes in it." Annie says because she is certain it will give her a headache.

"The sliding glass door for the back door is open and the living room window." He says as he opens a paint can.

"Good." She says. She can tell he wants to ask if she fell back asleep or why she is leaving her house, but knows better not to. She would either lie or tell him to mind his own business. Both answers would not be ideal, but lying would probably be the better bet, but she doesn't like lying to her brother.

"So, when do you think you'll be back?" He asks.

"I don't know."

He nods.

"Since this is a small room I'll probably finish it by tonight and you don't need anything else done so I won't stay the night." Dawson says.

"Okay." Annie says. She has the feeling he is only doing this because she told him to basically stop doing house chores for her last night.

"I might visit you tomorrow, if that's okay." He says rolling paint on the wall.

"Maybe, I don't know."

He nods.

"Okay well see you later." Dawson says.

"Okay thanks Dawson."

"It's nothing." He says.

"Maybe you should start a handyman service now that you don't have to be a fisherman."

"Wouldn't I still be working then?" He asks with a smile.

"I never said you have to stop working. I just knew you didn't like being away for so long when you went on the far voyages." Annie says.

"I wish Dad would stop, he could retire and Mom would like it."

"He's just a proud person."

"Must run in the family." He mumbles and Annie pretends she didn't hear.

"Okay, well if you're not here when I come back thanks again." She says.

"It's nothing." He says.

"Bye." She says.

"Bye." He says as she heads for the door.

When she leaves Victors' Village she doesn't exactly know where she is going. She is only leaving because she doesn't like staying in this place. She doesn't feel like going to the beach and doesn't have a desire to shop like Lena does.

It's still early so Annie decides to sit in one of the picnic tables in the square. She can get a good look at the school and sees people on the beach practicing sailing knots or getting ready to sail. She liked the sailing classes the best. There are services that teach more advanced things, school just went over the basics. If she bought a boat it would have to be a small one because she only knows the basics. Still, some of the knots she learned helped her make the nets she used in the arena.

"Annie Cresta." A boy, John, says to her after school has been let out. Annie bought colorful yarn at a shop and started making a bracelet. Well, it was meant to be a bracelet but she just kept weaving so it is too big. You might be able to wear it as a necklace or a nice lanyard.

"Hi John." She says and he lights up at this.

She remembers this kid. She knows he's had a crush on her for, forever. She was surprised he didn't confess his love after she won like many others did.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks and sits next to her.

"Oh just reminiscing of school days." She says with a smile.

He nods.

"That's something I miss about school. You've been in my classes since we were like in fifth grade." He says.

"Yeah." Annie says.

"You're such a bookworm, I was surprised when they said you wouldn't be returning."

"Told you?" Annie says confused and angered. The school were the people who told her she wasn't allowed to come back. They said it wasn't what victors did and that it might distract or upset some of the students.

"Yeah, the principal said you would continue your studies privately because you had to focus on the duties of being a victor." John says.

"Oh." Annie says and pulls on the rope tightly messing up the pattern.

"Is that not what happened?" He asks.

"If that is what they told you then I'm sure it's true." Annie says.

"What have you been up to these days then?"

"Nothing really. I actually miss school."

"I'm sure they would let you attend if you asked."

"No, it's not a thing a victor needs to be concerned with."

"That why you don't work at Marco's ice cream shop too." John says.

"Something like that. Marco implied that job was beneath a victor."

He nods and looks down at her hands.

"You like weaving?" He asks.

"Yeah, making bracelets is my talent for the Victory Tour." Annie says.

"Making rope bracelets can be relaxing. I think it is because of the repetition." John says.

"I've never really thought of it like that." Annie says, maybe that is why she likes it so much, especially now. The terrible memories are still burned into her mind and never seem to go away, but they dull a little when she makes bracelets.

"I could show you some I made they probably aren't as good as yours, they're at my house."

 _They're at my house._ Annie thinks to herself. She assumes this is a tactic he uses to get girls to come back to his house. Annie doesn't have anything better to do and it isn't the worst thing in the world to look at someone else's work.

A thought comes across her mind, but she shakes it away.

"Annie?" He asks.

"Sure, I'd like to see them."

"Good." He says a little too excited.

She smiles.

They walk back and John does most of the talking rattling about school and the swim club. Apparently, there was a big debate if swim caps were necessary.

"Were you in the swim club?" He asks.

"No, I was in the sailing club for a bit but after I started working at the ice cream shop I didn't have enough time."

He nods.

She hasn't talked to this boy this much before. She doesn't really know that much about him just that he has had a crush on her for the majority of his life.

His house isn't in the fishing district, she has no idea what his parents do and doesn't really care either.

"Here we go." He says and places his backpack on a chair when they are inside.

"It's not much compared to your new house but this is home." He says.

Annie looks around and sees the lived in feel. The old couch, chipping paint on the walls, the pictures and the smell of seaweed is everywhere.

"Your parents work at the bakery?" She asks. It smells like the seaweed bread that is a signature in District 4.

"They own one of the small ones it's not well known, but they bring in enough profit."

"Your house is perfect." Annie says.

"Not compared to yours." He says and goes to the kitchen and pours orange juice for each of them.

Annie takes it to be polite, citrus drinks sometimes ake her sick. She thinks she has an allergy, but can't be for sure. She's eaten grapefruit and has never gotten sick.

"So uh the bracelets." Annie says.

"Right." John says. It looks like he forgot the rouse he used to get her here. "Wait a second." He says and goes upstairs.

He brings down a plastic box filled with rope bracelets.

Some of them are impressive with the designs woven into them while others are sloppy. She assumes the sloppier ones are ones he made when he first started making them.

"I really like this one." Annie says picking up a navy blue one that has a design that looks like a wave is on it. She isn't lying it is very pretty, she has tired making that type of design but can never get it just right. It comes out looking sloppy and loose.

"You can keep it." He says a little too quickly.

"Really." Annie says surprised. She gets the feeling this boy would do anything she asked for.

"Yeah."

Annie smiles and before she knows what she is doing she is kissing him. She's only kissed one boy before and it was in eighth grade. She doesn't know if that counts, but at this moment she doesn't really care.

"I've always wanted to do that." He says and pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know." Annie says and kisses him again.

She doesn't feel anything at all, the bloody thoughts of the arena are still there. She thought kissing him would keep her mind off things because nothing else has worked. Swimming, jogging, walking, bracelet making, yoga, cooking, and multiple other things.

"You're so beautiful." He says to her and kisses her again.

"Thanks." Annie says and he kisses her again. "Your parents aren't home right." Annie says slowly. Thinking if this is something she actually wants to do. It is something she has never done before so that should be a good distraction. Even if she doesn't really like or know much about him.

She'd do anything to get the memories to go away just for a minute.

The guy smiles like he just won the lottery.

"Not for a few hours at least."

"Good." She whispers and kisses him again.

* * *

Annie stands up and starts looking for her dress.

"Annie, I wish I would've done something nicer for you. I mean I didn't think you would ever-"

"Stop talking." Annie whispers and zips her dress back up woodenly.

She stands up carefully and smooths her dress.

"I gotta go." Annie says and puts her hair in a ponytail.

"I can walk you home Annie." He says concerned.

"That's okay, it will be dark soon and you might get lost." Annie says and picks up her shoes.

"Are you sure, I feel kind of bad. I mean I don't want to feel like I'm kicking you out. He says.

"Don't you worry, you didn't do anything wrong." She says trying to sound pleasant. She can tell she isn't doing that great of a job.

"Are you okay, was it not good for you?" He asks.

"It was.." She pauses to find the right word. "Nice." She settles with to be nice. She honestly didn't feel anything just a clumsy teenager sleeping with a girl.

When it was over the only thing she thought was : _This is it. This is what some people go crazy for.  
_  
"Good." He smiles.

He kisses her briefly but Annie doesn't return the gesture.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Annie says. She leaves his house and the bracelet behind.

She stumbles to one of the open picnic tables in the square. She puts her head on the table and uses her arms as a head rest.

She wants to cry but will save that for home. She manipulated a guy who has liked her his whole life just to try and distract herself.

 _What the hell is wrong with you._ Annie thinks to herself.

She wasn't saving herself for marriage but she thought she would at least like the guy. She doesn't want to tell anyone either because she has no intention of seeing him again. She wonders briefly how many people he will tell.

She hides her head in shame this time and a few tears fall from her eyes.

The worst part was it didn't even work, the brutal and bloody memories were still there. They're always there.

She feels someone next to her and preys it isn't John.

"Annie?" She hears a soft male voice say.

She clears her throat and looks up.

"Hi Zapp." She says with a fake smile. His real name is Zachery. He got the nickname when he was young and it stuck. She doesn't remember who or how he got the nickname but doesn't really care.

Zapp is probably her oldest friend. Luna from the ice cream shop is her friend, but she's know Zapp since they were little kids. She would say he was like a brother, but some of the topics they discuss she would never want to discuss with Dawson.

His skin is burned slightly from not using sunscreen after a day of sailing.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says. Unlike John she knows he will be able to tell she is lying. Her voice is too high and her cheeks are pink.

He looks at her carefully. His blonde hair is messy from a day of sailing and his blue eyes hold concern.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I just didn't want to be in Victors' Village."

"Well I'm glad I ran into you, I haven't seen much of you in the past month."

"I enjoy visitors, it's too damn quiet in Victors' Village."

He nods.

"I feel like I should apologize to you for some reason." Zapp says.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"I always liked them, I know you never really did but I liked the suspense of knowing who would win."

"You're talking about the Hunger Games." Annie says and he nods. She knew he liked watching them. Not as much as some but he didn't really protest them either. He's somewhere in the middle. He isn't for the killing but he likes trying to figure out the winner.

"Yeah, I just... it wasn't right what they did to you."

Annie nods.

"I know, I was there." She says.

"I should've said goodbye to you before you left." Zapo says.

"I just figured you thought it would be too hard. God, I've known you forever I have no childhood memory without you in it. If that's not the reason I don't need to hear why. I'm dealing with too much right now as it is." Annie says.

"It was something like that." Zapp says honestly. He can tell something is still bothering her. "I think you should have some ice cream."

"What?" She asks confused.

"When you're always in a bad mood you have ice cream except not at Marco's because you worked there. Even though he makes the better ice cream, but it always makes you feel better."

"I have a pint of double chocolate at home, Marco gave it to me as an apology for firing me or something."

"Then go home and eat some. I can tell something is upsetting you and I know you aren't going to tell me. So go home and eat your ice cream. I can visit you tomorrow."

 _First Dawson, now Zapp._ Annie thinks to herself. She knows these people are just looking out for her, but at the same she wants to keep them away from her. She doesn't want them to see her all broken.

"No." She says quickly. He looks at her strangely. "I mean don't come over tomorrow. I know where you go I'll come to you."

"Okay." He says confused. "I'll see you around then."

She nods.

"Yeah." Annie says but doesn't know when she will see him again. She wouldn't mind seeing Zapp again.

"Home then double chocolate.." Annie says softly.

* * *

Annie took the long way home to Victors' Village to think more about the night's events.

Thinking about John mostly. She doesn't want one of her oldest friends, Zapp, visiting her in the village so what would happened if John just showed up with some flowers or something else. Or expecting to sleep with her again.

 _I messed up this time_. Annie thinks to herself.

She enters Victors' Village and sits on her porch outside.

 _ **FINNICK POV  
**_  
Finnick comes back from boating all day. He hasn't spent a whole day on a boat in ages. He is going to the Capitol next week and has a feeling this is why he did it. He wants to spend as time with the spoils District 4 offers before he is forced to indulge in the spoils the Capitol offers.

When he walks into the village he sees Annie sitting on her front porch. He can tell she looks sad.

"Hey are you okay?" Finnick asks.

"I'm fine." Annie says and picks at the post.

"You look like you've been crying." Finnick says and reaches out to touch her.

"Don't touch me." She says and moves his hand away.

"Sorry." He says.

"How do you get it to stop?" She whispers so softly she doesn't think he heard.

"Get what to stop?" He asks and sits next to her.

"The thoughts of the arena. The bloody death of people. It's there twenty-four seven and no matter what I do..." Annie says and wipes a tear away.

Finnick recognizes the look on her face, it is one of regret. She did something that she feels she shouldn't have.

"What did you do? Drugs because I won't judge I actually-" Finnick starts.

He took multiple drugs to try and escape the horrors of the arena. Not when he was fourteen it was more around the time of Snow's deal. He did a lot of things he regrets when he was sixteen.

"No, I hadn't thought of that actually. Do you know where-"

He's concerned with the excitement he hears in her voice. Something is really bothering her which surprises him because she seemed better last week.

"I'm not going to give you drugs Annie." Finnick says concerned.

"Maybe it will get them to stop."

"What happened?" He asks worried

"I don't want to tell you." She says softly.

Regret and shame. Finnick notices this time.

"Why not?" He asks gently.

"Because you won't like it."

"You don't know that." Finnick says confused by her statement. She doesn't know that much about him. How would she know what would or wouldn't upset him.

"Yes I do."

"Try me." Finnick says

"There's this guy who has liked me since like third grade. He was nice, but I never looked at him like that but I wanted a distraction... I knew he would do what I wanted."

" _'Do what you wanted_ ,you mean sleep with him."

Annie was right this did upset him.

Annie nods.

"Annie you took advantage of his feelings for you, you led him on." Finnick says trying to hide the anger in his voice, but can tell some is getting through.

"So what." Annie says coldly.

"Annie you can't use people like that. His feelings aren't going to go away."

"I know and I feel terrible but I wanted it to go away for just a minute. I thought it would too especially since...

"Since what?" He asks. "Since what Annie." Finnick says more concerned this time.

 _She wouldn't' do that would she_ Finnick thinks to himself. The way he views Annie isn't a person like this. He views her as a nice girl who wouldn't purposely hurt someone, but she just has.

"I'm going inside leave me alone." Annie says.

She sounds sad.

"That's the first time you've had sex." Finnick says and it isn't a question.

"So what!" Annie shouts this time.

 _She's angry, but is it at me or herself._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"Annie-" Finnick starts trying to sound gentle but the judgement is clear as day in his voice.

"What, are there supposed to be some flowers and someone telling me they love me?! Wake up," She says and shoves him. "this isn't a romance novel, this is real life!" Annie says and is shouting again.

"You don't even like him Annie." Finnick says.

He's starting to think she is more mad at Finnick than herself.

"Why the hell do you care, you barely know me." Annie says with anger in her voice.

"I know enough to know you're not like this." Finnick says.

"I know enough about you too. Finnick Odair and his string of admirers in the Capitol." She scoffs. "Give me a break, and you're lecturing me about leading some guy on." She shoves him again. "Some guy who is just going to use this as an excuse to brag to his friends about sleeping with the newest victor."

"I thought you didn't believe what people said about me." Finnick says slightly offended.

"All I said was you aren't the arrogant ass I thought you were because you cared about your tributes. I said nothing about your personal activities you did or didn't do in the Capitol."

"Annie." He says angry this time.

"I'm going home leave me alone." She says and slams her front door shut.

Finnick sighs. Then jumps at the sound of Lena's voice.

"You and little miss perfect have a fight." Lena says with a smile. He didn't realize she was sitting on her porch.

"Leave it alone Lena." Finnick says.

"Here I thought having her move into the village would be boring. She is right though, it's not your business what she does."

"She wasn't like this before Lena."

"How do you know, you only saw her at the ice cream place a few times. She could've been like this before."

"She wasn't, even in the Capitol-"

"Well then the arena turned her into a bitch. We all have coping mechanisms I guess this is hers." Lena says.

"I dont think so."

"C'mon Finnick we both know the only reason you're mad is because she used that boy just like the Capitol citizens use you. Use you, abuse you, lose you.

"Shut up Lena." He says angry.

"She flat out admitted it." Lena says and laughs.

"It shouldn't be like that." Finnick says.

"What, you're worried about her purity because she isn't a virgin any more. She's eighteen and a killer I think the purity ship has sailed a while ago."

"She didn't even care about him."

"So? I'm not saying what she did was right but there is no rule that says you have to love or even like someone to have sex with them. I mean look at what Snow makes us do."

"That is different." Finnick says harshly.

"Okay whatever, but did you love the first person you ever slept with and please god tell me it wasn't a client."

"It wasn't a client."

"That's good but did you love this person?"

"I did like her."

"I don't know what you were expecting when she came back but she's different now."

"She's not you."

"Obviously, I don't hear voices at night or cry-"

"She hears voices?"

"Only at night according to her brother. He needs to learn to talk softer."

"Maybe you should just mind your own business."

"I could say the same to you."

"Her brother wants me to check in with her."

"Unless she is showing signs of being a crazy person then just leave her alone."

"I can't her mother asked too."

"If my parents told you to look out for me would you."

"Yes, even though I find you distasteful."

"Why, is it because your whole family is dead and you feel like you owe them.".

"Shut up Lena." He says and walks closer to her.

"Jesus don't hit me" Lena says as he comes at her.

"I wouldn't hit you, even if you were a man."

"Well it's good to know Finnick Odair is anti-abuse."

Finnick sighs.

'"Seriously, you don't need to look out for her. Our job is to make sure they don't die in the arena we don't need to babysit them after." Lena says.

He sighs again.

"I don't think she'll stay like this."

"No, you _hope_ she doesn't stay like this. Do you see yourself in her or something."

"No, I just want to make sure she is okay."

"Well we have five months before the victory tour, that gives us plenty of time to see what the new Annie is like."

"New Annie."

"Yes, you thought she was fragile and should be looked after but I think she has it under control. We'll have to see how it is after her Victory Tour."

"She didn't start acting like this until she started living here."

"There are more reminders here Finnick."

"I know but-"

"Yeah, yeah it's not right or makes sense but she is not your responsibility." Lean says and stretches. "I'm going inside I enjoyed this drama fest, please feel free to fight with her again." Lena says.

Finnick shakes his head in annoyance.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie opens the door only to find Finnick. She can tell he is still disappointed in her.

"If you're here to apologize don't bother." She says to Finnick.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asks noticing how disheveled she looks.

"Did you want something?" She asks harshly. She didn't really and it wasn't nightmares this time it was guilt. She almost wants to go to John and apologize, but knows nothing good will come from that.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. After last night-"

"Just forget about it Finnick. I'm just going to forget and so can you." Annie says. She hopes if she can forget then she won't feel as guilty.

Finnick sighs.

"If you're going to yell at me then go ahead but there is a fair chance I will start crying." Annie says.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm not mad or anything." Finnick says. He is still a little angry at her, but after some reflection last night he sort of understands.

"No apology then." She says annoyed.

"Why would I apologize?" He asks confused.

"Because you yelled at me for things that aren't your concern."

"If I recall you yelled at me too and had some choice words to say about me." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"Fine I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't presume all the rumors about you are true, but I still say we should just forget about it. I know I am trying to." Annie says.

"Annie-"

"Shut up Finnick I don't need your judgy comments or disappointed looks. I just want to forget and maybe this is something I _can_ forget about because I can't forget about the arena and the dead tributes. The people I killed. I killed people Finnick, we are killers." Annie says.

"You're not supposed to forget that part. It's a part of you now, but you can't torture yourself with this for the rest of your life." Finnick says gently.

"So it's okay that I killed people but I'm just supposed to what... get over it? Move on from the immoral factor and also the ripple effect that could be happening.

"Ripple Effect." He says confused.

"Some of those kids could've been helping bring in money for their family, now that income is gone. People could starve to death now because of the people I killed."

"Annie you're overthinking this and the families will be fine."

"How are they _fine_ they lost a child and maybe income to support themselves. We changed no destroyed more lives than just the tributes we killed."

"Annie-"

"I don't want to see the arena every night or hear their voices. Or stay up wondering what the hell Aden was going to say before his head got chopped off."

"Aden was probably just going to say the girl from 7 isn't following us."

"But you don't know that for sure and I will never know."

"With time the memories will become less intense." Finnick says.

"I think you're full of shit." Annie says angrily.

"You can think that." Finnick says and doesn't blame her.

"Good because until that happens I won't believe you." Annie says.

"You're the type of person who needs proof." Finnick says.

Annie shrugs.

"Maybe, I don't know. Don't psychoanalyze me." Annie says annoyed.

"So we're good then?"

"We're fine." Annie says. She isn't sure if she believe that, but she can't stay mad at Finnick for something she did. Besides, like her brother said he is one out of four victors who she can actually talk to.

 **A/N: I know there is much more Annie than Finnick POV in this chapter, but since it is her Victory Tour that should be expected. Now onto Annie if you think she is being a bitch that is okay. I'm not trying to write her in the most desirable light at this moment. She's being selfish and not kind but she has her reasons, even if they are bad ones. I'm going** **at Finnick and Annie's relationship at a different angle than I usually do and thought this little incident would put a strain on their relationship for the moment.**

 **Okay until next time**

 **-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Hey." Annie says confused because she sees a peacekeeper walking closely around her house. "Hey." Annie says louder and walks over to him.

"Oh Miss Annie what can I do for you?" He asks.

"Is there a problem? Why are you walking around my house?" Annie asks.

"We got a distress call last night about screaming from Victor Lena. She sounded very alarmed. There have been many calls like this within the past few weeks so we thought we should look around."

 _Hilarious Lena._ Annie thinks to herself knowing Lena was complaining about her screams.

"It must have been affecting you as well since you looked like you haven't been sleeping Miss. Annie."

"I-" Annie starts not knowing what to say to a peacekeeper.

She hasn't been feeling great writhing the past week. She still feels guilty about what she did with John. She also feels bad about yelling st Finnick. She hasn't seen him since that day and it's been two weeks. She doesn't know if she should go over and talk to him or not. She feels like she hurt his feelings terribly by the way he reacted, but she still doesn't understand why. It's not like he is the one she slept with. She is starting to feel less guilty each day because John hasn't come to see her, even when she is in town. She figures he didn't like her as much as she thought or just got what he wanted and moved on.

"Are you displeased with your home. I assure you there are workers-"

"There's nothing wrong with my house. I just don't like sleeping in it."

"Ah, well some victors have trouble sleeping after winning. I've been a peacekeeper here since Finnick won."

"I see." Annie says slightly annoyed.

"I can only assume you are feeling sad or angry as well. I remembered when Lena and Finnick came back they were both so traumatized."

Annie finds this strange because peacekeepers always show respect for the games. She also doesn't believe Lena would feel traumatized after coming home. Lena likes being a victor too much and she volunteered.

"Well, they seem to be fine now so-" Annie starts.

"There's something I can give you to help help with the pain." He says with a mischievous smile.

"What is that?" Annie asks as he pulls out a bottle that looks like it has cough medicine in it, it's a deep red color.

"A little something from the Capitol." He smiles.

"Something illegal." Annie says. She can tell by his tone and smile that it is.

"Well-"

"What does it do?" Annie asks a little eagerly. She hates the Capitol but is curious especially if it is drugs.

The peacekeeper is confused by this.

"If you drink this you will feel a great happiness and experience past memories."

"Past memories." Annie says confused and thinks this is something impossible.

"Good memories." He clarifies.

"How?" Annie asks.

"I don't know, but people seem to like it." He says and dangles the vile in front of her face.

"What do you want for it?" Annie asks.

"Well since you are a victor and it is the first time, I'll give you this one for free." He says and holds out the vile.

"Fine." Annie says and takes it.

She isn't dumb she knows this is how drug dealers get clients. They give them a free taste of the best stuff they have to reel them in. He said the drug was illegal so it is probably very addictive but Annie doesn't care. The only thing she hasn't done to try to get rid of the memories is drugs.

"Find a nice relaxing place and just let it happen. You'll be able to find me in the peacekeeper grounds if you ever desire more. Of course-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll have to pay you next time." Annie says.

"Good." He says and his walkie goes off singling another duty for him to attend to. She catches the words north docks. He must need to go to town maybe to watch the fishermen bring in the new haul.

"Gotta go Miss. Annie." He says with a devilish smile.

Annie goes back to her house and sits on her front porch.

She puts the vile in her lap and looks at the stuff.

 _Should I really do this?_ Annie thinks to herself. Taking an illegal substance after sleeping with a guy she barely knew seems to be the start of a downward spiral. She's only eighteen and has the rest of her life to try and make up for her mistakes if she choose to take the drug.

"I'm a victor, I can do whatever I want." Annie says aloud. She's trying to convince herself to do it more than anything else. "I can do whatever I want." Annie repeats.

She unscrews the top and closes her eyes as she pours the liquid down her throat. It tastes unpleasant like she just swallowed a large amount of sugar following a slow burning.

"That is vile." Annie says and sticks out her tongue.

 _If this stuff is supposed to be addictive than taste is not a factor._ Annie thinks to herself.

She leans back in her chair and the bottle falls from her hands.

It doesn't take long for it to work to feel intense euphoria. Everything she has been experiencing is gone all the pain and terror now all she feels is happiness and pleasure.

Sounds of waves is what she hears and is back in a memory. She's around nine years old and it is the night. Her, her brother, and their friend Zapp are going to stay up all night to see if they can see sea turtles laying their eggs.

"Come on Annie let's go." Dawson says impatiently. He's around twelve now.

"Darlings do not stay out too late and do not go swimming when it is dark. I don't care how good you think you are it is still dangerous." There Mother says.

"If Annie ever hurries up." Dawson complains.

"I'm coming Dawson." Annie says running towards him.

"Finally."

"Look after your sister." Their Mother says.

"I always will." He says with a smile.

"Good." She says and they leave.

"Hi guys." Zapp says and is holding something. He just turned ten years old.

"What is that?" Annie asks him. He is carrying a bucket that has a small package in it.

"Sparklers. We can play with them while waiting." He says and puts the bucket down.

"That might scare them away." Dawson says.

"Zapp!" Annie shouts and points to the sand as she sees small turtles heading to the ocean. "Look baby turtles, they're so cute." She says with a big smile.

Zapp gets closer to look with her.

"Yup they sure do." Zapp says and pulls out the package.

"How did you get sparklers, you're too young to buy them." Dawson says.

"I have my ways and no Annie I didn't steal them." He says.

Annie smiles and Zapp lights them.

"Just put them in the bucket once they go out." He says.

Dawson takes them and starts drawing shapes. Annie takes them and starts twirling around, liking the way they light up the night. Zapp just lights one and watches the sparks fly.

Annie remembers this summer night because it was the first time she saw sea turtles and the first time she used sparklers. She later got a scolding from her parents when they found out they had sparklers but it was worth it. She loved that summer night and always thinks of it when she sees turtles hatching.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick walks outside his house to go into town. He is cooking dinner for Mags tonight, a tradition they started a while ago. Every Friday night Mags and Finnick enjoy a nice meal together. Doing this tradition helped Finnick learn how to cook. He isn't the best, but knows how to make all of Mags' favorites perfectly. After all those are the dishes she taught him first and he practiced them over and over again to get them just right. He wanted to make her happy, he still wants to make her happy.

He stops walking when he reaches the pavement. He notices Annie sitting on her front porch, or sleeping. He hasn't talked to her in awhile. He did go to the Capitol for a few days, but even when he came back he hasn't spoken with her. He is still disappointed with her, even more so after his Capitol visit. However, he barely remembers what it was like when he first came back. He has repressed some of those memories. He was younger than her so who knows, maybe if he was older he would've found a girl that he knew liked him and slept with her. He would like to think he wouldn't do that, especially now but he can't say for sure. He did many drugs and other horrible things when he was sixteen so maybe he would've done what Annie did as well.

When he gets closer he sees Lena sitting on Annie's bottom porch step. He finds this confusing, but thinks for a minute maybe she went to talk to Lena since he stopped talking with Annie.

"I thought you two were fighting… again." Lena says with a smile.

Finnick sighs.

"We aren't fighting, just not really talking." Finnick says.

Lena shrugs.

"Same thing." She says.

Finnick looks at Annie. She's sitting on one of her porch chairs. She looks like she could be asleep, but her eyes aren't all the way closed. They are just droopy.

"She sleeping?" Finnick asks.

"She's not asleep, she was just twirling around like an idiot. Besides, look at what she is doing with her hands." Lena says

Her hands are moving around in a circle as if she is holding something.

"Oh no.. Finnick says while getting a closer look at her eyes. They are glazed over and have that drugged look.

Finnick picks up the vile that is on the porch and smells it. The sweetness is undeniable what this is.

"I take it there wasn't water in that ." Lena says.

"It's red jewel." Finnick says. He can't really blame her for this since he took it a few times when he was sixteen.

"Shut up." Lena says with a smile. She honestly can't believe Annie could get hands on something like this.

Red jewel is a highly addictive illegal drug that is very popular in the Capitol. Caesar Flickerman exchanged information of the arena last year with Finnick for a decent amount of it. He said he wanted it for a party.

The effects of the drug are to release a strong euphoric state but that isn't why people like it the most. It's popular because it can tap into previous memories and everyone who takes it says it is a happy memory from the past. Depending on the batch it could last a few minutes or a few hours. During the period people could talk or walk around as if the memory is happening right there.

It gets the name red jewel because in its solid form, if made correctly, it looks like a shiny gem. It is usually sold in a solid form however it can be sold as a liquid as well. When it is in a liquid state like Annie took it, it looks like a dark red almost like wine.

Finnick doesn't know what is in the stuff but it always smells disgustingly sweet. Finnick took it twice before, after the first time he got sick. The second time he just didn't like how he felt afterwards. Feeling happiness and memories before the games was great, but the deep depression you can feel afterwards wasn't worth it.

"Smell it." He says and gives her the vile.

Lena does and crinkles her nose. She too has smelled the sweetness from clients, the solid stuff smells like overly sweet sugar. It could even be mistaken for rock candy.

"Never found the smell appealing. You give it to her?" Lena asks.

"Of course not, I know a few peacekeepers do sell it here and Annie probably found out." Finnick says.

"Never seen it in a liquid form." Lena says intrigued.

"Not everyone likes snorting the stuff. The liquid stuff has a lower euphoria or so I am told."

Lena smirks.

"Or so you're told?"

"I have a client who gives me a great deal of the stuff which I give to someone to get information, then she sells the stuff."

"Are you telling me you are some kind of drug dealer?" Lena asks with a smile.

"It'd say supplier." He says and Lena rolls her eyes. "It's not like I will get arrested. I wouldn't be surprised if Snow knew I was doing this."

"But you're getting information."

"From someone in a red light district. He thinks those people are useless throw aways, full of druggies and prostitutes."

"Okay. So you ever try the stuff?" She asks.

"A few times, have you?" Finnick asks.

"No. Did you like it?" She asks. Lena has no interest in drugs. The only thing she enjoys as a perk is money.

"No, I actually threw up the first time."

"And yet you tried it again."

"The euphoric feeling is intense but the sadness you feel afterwards isn't worth it."

"Then why do people take it?"

"Maybe not everyone feels the sadness I did."

"Oh poor wounded Finnick Odair." Lena says sarcastically.

"Zapp." Annie says loudly and laughs.

"What, is she electrictiong someone." Lena says with a smile.

"She mentioned that name in the arena when she was crying. It is probably someone she knows."

"It's a dumb name."

"Could be a nickname." Finnick says.

Lena smiles.

"Why are you finding this so funny?" Finnick asks annoyed.

"Because she seemed like such a good girl, but it appears she isn't."

"She's just having a hard time." Finnick says.

"Then why have you been avoiding her since you discovered she had sex with that guy."

"I'm not avoiding her." Finnick defends. He isn't avoiding her but he isn't seeking her out either.

"Whatever you say." Lena says.

Finnick sighs.

"So, what do we do just leave her there?" She asks.

"We shouldn't move her. How long has she been out here?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know, forty minutes maybe longer. How long does this stuff last?"

"Depends on how strong the batch was."

"What's the average time?"

"The longest I've heard is 2 hours."

"To feel intense euphoria for that long I can see why people like it." Lena says with a smile.

"They put something in it to make it addictive."

"Feeling that good would be enough. This isn't one of those drugs where you can choke on your own vomit."

"I don't think so."

"Didn't you bring up drugs the other day."

"I didn't think she would go looking. She shouldn't even know about this stuff. It's only talked about in the Capitol."

"Don't drug dealers prey on the weak and helpless. I mean the peacekeepers know she is in a fragile state right now so manipulating her into taking the drugs wouldn't be that hard. Especially since you mentioned drugs to her the other day."

Annie mumbles something unintelligible.

"So, do you think she will get addicted to this stuff."

"I don't think so. Watch her for me and if she gets sick turn her on her side." Finnick says.

"Hey, why do I have to watch her?" Lena says annoyed.

"Because I need to have a chat with the peacekeepers."

Lena rolls her eyes.

"How will you even know which one sold it to her?" Lena asks.

"Easy I just gotta go fishing." Finnick says with a smile.

The walk to where peacekeepers stay is a short one. They live close to Victors' Village, they don't have the big houses or anything special. He never got why they reside so far away from the town because their job is to watch the townspeople. Peacekeepers in 4 aren't that bad. They mostly patrol the fishermen quota. Someone stole a boat once and they were on top of that but they don't go in the street and start whipping people.

"Finnick." A peacekeeper says to him as he gets closer to their living quarters.

"Hey."

"What are you doing in these parts?"

"I'm looking for someone." Finnick says.

"Is that so, well who might it be." Finnick says.

"Point me into the direction who Victor Annie was talking with earlier."

"She wasn't-"

"I know she was here and you know-"

"Victor Annie did not come here, a peacekeeper was patrolling the border of Victors' Village last night."

"Why?" He asks.

"Victor Lena made a call something about a wild animal."

"Really."

"If a victor requests help we must assist them."

"So this person _helped_ Annie." Finnick says.

"I can get the list of who was patrolling the area-"

"Just tell me who is selling the red jewel."

"Well-"

"The head peacekeeper wouldn't like this, do you want to get punished" Finnick says. He can tell this peacekeeper is the straight and narrow type but won't just give out the information.

"I don't know his name, all I know is he has been here for years and was patrolling Victors' Village for the past few nights."

"Thanks for your help." Finnick annoyed. He will just find out more information when Annie comes out from the high. If she tells him that is. He will have to ask her carefully so he doesn't seem like he is disappointed in her.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie wakes up and sees herself in her living room, she knows she wasn't here when he took the red jewel.

"How did I get in here?" Annie whispers. Then she realizes this isn't her house. The setup is mostly the same and it is all the same furniture, but the books on the shelf do not belong to her and the basket of blankets next to the fireplace aren't her's either.

Annie stands up then sit back down. She feels nauseous, even though she still feels nauseous she still has that sense of happiness the drug brought her.

"Hello?" Annie shouts this time.

She hears footsteps and then sees him.

"You're awake." Finnick says. He thought it would be better if she was brought inside. He was going to put her in her house, but the doors were locked.

"Are we in your house?" She asks.

"Yes, I was aiming for yours but you locked the doors."

"I don't want anyone breaking in even though it is highly unlikely." She says.

Finnick gets her a glass of water for her to drink.

"Drink this, it will help with the nausea." Finnick says.

She takes a few sips and puts it back down.

"Where did you get it?" Finnick asks.

"Get what?" She asks.

"The red jewel."

"The what?" Annie says confused. The peacekeeper never told her the name of the drug.

"The drug you took, the red liquid."

"Some peacekeeper gave it to me. They said I would feel happiness and they were right."

Annie expects Finnick to say something, maybe yell at her but he doesn't.

"Do you remember which peacekeeper gave it to you?" Finnick asks.

"Don't get the guy in trouble."

"Annie that stuff is illegal."

"I figured and I know he only gave me the stuff for free this time because of the addictive qualities, he wants me to come back for more." Annie says.

"And will you?" Finnick asks.

"You don't sound judgemental this time." Annie notes.

"I've taken the stuff too, years ago."

"It feels nice, doesn't it." Annie says.

"I guess, but you feel sick now." Finnick says.

"I know, but the pain wasn't there and I saw something nice." Annie says softly.

A childhood memory she will always treasure, a moment she could live in forever.

"That's the hook Annie." Finnick says.

"I'm not stupid Finnick even though I would gladly seek out that peacekeeper again, but I won't." Annie says.

"Why not?" Finnick asks surprised.

"Because it's bad for me. I can't live in my past memories, I have to deal with this hell now." Annie says.

"That's good." Finnick says relieved.

"Do you know if there is another drug that can me feel that happy." Annie says.

"You couldn't find them here." Finnick notes. She probably could if she looked hard enough District 4 has illegal drugs as well, but no one would sell to a victor.

"I found this. I'm sure I can find something else." Annie says.

"Annie you can't take drugs to run away from your problems you just said so yourself."

"I said I didn't want to live in past memories not that I don't want to feel unbelievably happiness."

"It's not real though Annie and unless you're in the Capitol no one from District 4 will sell to you. Our people want us to have a good reputation and excellent victors. They won't ruin that by giving you essentially poison to put into your body."

"Why can't I do it if you did?" Annie says softly.

"I only did it because there wasn't a person telling me what I was doing was stupid and dangerous."

"I want to go home." Annie says and stands up, but again sits back down. The rooms is spinning and it feels like she wants to barf.

"Do you really want to feel that every time you come down from the happiness."

"I got a moment of peace from the memories I would do anything for that to happen again."

"Annie, like I said with time the memories will become less intense."

"How much time? A month, a year, five, a decade. You've been a victor for a little over five years, you don't know everything."

"I know more than you and it wouldn't hurt if you took some advice."

"I don't want your advice and on the train ride home you said you would only give it if I asked. You said you would just be the shoulder to cry on, now you're just some person who judges me. A lot of other people are starting to do that too and I know they don't paint me in a good light. They picture me as a crazy person just for petty reason like screaming."

"That doesn't make you normal, but not crazy either." Finnick says.

"I want to go home." Annie says for the third time.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He says and picks her up. He knows she won't be able to walk from how nauseous she is.

She gives him her keys and he lets her in. He sets her down on her couch.

"See you later Annie." Finnick says.

"Yeah see you later." She says annoyed.

"You can still talk to me-"

"I know, but when I talk to you all I feel is pity or judgement. I don't want to feel that from anyone especially from another victor, someone who is supposed to understand." Annie says.

"I do understand, more than others." Finnick defends.

Annie sighs.

"Just leave." Annie says.

"Like I said you can talk to me, but you'll have to come to me. I'll help you if you're in physical danger, but anything else you need to come to me. I'm tired of being yelled at by you."

"I could say the same thing." Annie says.

"You could, but I am actually trying to help you while you are just trying to push me away. Why do you do that?" Finnick says.

"Just leave." Annie says. Her brother has implied that she pushes people away as well and he isn't completely wrong. It's why she didn't want her brother to live with her and it's why she didn't want Zapp to visit her.

Even though she is pushing everyone away, the people who love you are the people who can help the most. Annie will need to accept this so she can survive the long days and nights, so she can just live.

 **A/N: A shorter chapter I know, but I wanted to post something before the holidays. Next chapter Annie will be on her Victory Tour so there is that to look forward to to.**

- **S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"1... 2... 3… 1… 2...3..." Aries starts counting the time to help Annie try to dance.

Annie's Victory Tour starts next week so he has come to District 4 to try and get her ready. He wanted to see her dancing skills and was appalled with the results. He already knew she couldn't walk in hall heels well but was hoping she could follow a rhythm.

Aries chose Finnick as her practice partner because he thought he had the perfect height and build for Annie.

"Stop looking down at your feet Annie." Aries says and pushes his teal hair behind his ear. He grew his hair out since the games. It is now resting on his shoulders. Annie is sure some of it is fake because he had an asymmetrical hairstyle with shapes shaved into the sides. No way it could grow out that long within six months.

"Ouch." Finnick mumbles as Annie steps on his foot once again.

Finnick would think she is doing this on purpose but she can't follow the rhythm and keeps looking down to try and avoid stepping on him.

Aries claps his hands together in frustration.

"Sorry." Annie says not meeting his gaze.

"Annie how will you be able to dance on your Victory Tour if you keep stepping on your partners feet?" Aries asks.

Annie sighs.

"Maybe I should try a different partner." Annie says.

"No, no Finnick is not the problem here." Aries says and cocks his head to the side. "Although your position is a little sloppy." He says and moves Finnick's right hand lower to rest on her waist.

Annie grimaces.

"You should smile Annie." Aries says.

"Right." Annie says slightly annoyed.

"You'll need to practice that for your Victory Tour as well." Aries scolds.

"I'll try." Annie says.

The mood in the room is filled with tense and annoyance. Annie is annoyed with Aries and the closeness of Finnick. They have barely spoken to each other in months. Finnick insisted she had to come to him and she hasn't. She doesn't have the desire and feels too embarrassed to talk with him. She has trouble swallowing her pride sometimes and this would be a time.

"We should take a break, I'll be back in fifteen." He says and strolls out of the hall.

"You cut your hair." Finnick says breaking the awkward silence.

Her long brown hair that went down her back now rests on her shoulders like Aries. She decided to cut her hair a few days ago. She thought changing the way she looked might help change the awful personality and memories she keeps experiencing. She doesn't like the person she is turning into but doesn't know how to stop it. A haircut won't be able to change that, only she can.

"You're stating the obvious." Annie says a little annoyed.

"It looks nice." He says truthfully. He can see more of her face.

"Thanks." Annie says and smiles half heartedly.

Finnick nods.

"You know, I don't recall lots of dancing during Victory Tours." Annie says.

"They don't show everything and this dance is mostly seen in the Capitol, it's called a waltz." Finnick says.

"I see." Annie says and starts to pick at her cuticles.

"Have you been sleeping?" Finnick asks. He has been slightly worried. He sees her brother and a few friends visit her but nothing more.

"I'm fine Finnick. Why are you asking?" She says. Although she has a pretty good idea even though he was angry with her she knows he still cares. He is too decent of a person to just stop caring about someone.

"You just look a little tired and your eyes are a little red." He says. He thinks the red eyes could be from drugs or a hangover.

"I'm fine." Annie says.

"What are you taking?" Finnick says not being able to restrain himself.

Annie sighs

"Nothing, God Finnick why do you care so much? You're not my boyfriend, you're not my friend, you're not my brother. Why do you care so much?" Annie says. She has been wondering this even though Finnick is a good person she can't seem to understand why he has taken such a liking to her.

"Because you're my tribute and I'm your mentor. It's my job to look after you." Finnick says.

Annie sighs she knows that isn't the reason. She wishes she could figure him out. Despite what people think Finnick is a very complex person.

"Well, I'm out the arena now so I'm a mentor too." Annie says.

"Yes, but I still worry about you."

Annie opens her mouth to respond but he keeps talking not giving her the chance.

"I haven't seen you in awhile so I've just been wondering."

"You told me not to come to you unless I wanted to talk. I think that makes it obvious that I don't want to talk to you."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you before the Victory Tour." Finnick says.

"Why?" She asks.

"To know where your head is at."

She sighs.

"I remember every day in the arena. Every single day, the temperature, the rain, the tributes, blood, and the tributes I killed.

"I know and like I said it gets better over time. The memories will fade slightly and the nightmares won't come so often." Finnick says gently.

"Should they fade?" Annie asks softly.

"Well…" Finnick trails off not knowing what to say.

"Someone needs to remember what happened in there and I'm the only one left. I'm the only one who can talk about it."

Finnick puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Annie, you didn't know everyone in the arena and what you experienced isn't the same. You can talk about it, but you're just sharing your story no one else's, not even Aden's." Finnick says gently.

She moves his hand away.

"People still need to know what it was like in there. What's it like in there period and why does no one ever talk about it?"

"The people who run the games don't like that, President Snow doesn't like it."

"Why?"

"It might be used to rally some people learning that some victors don't enjoy their new life."

"How can anyone like their life now?" Annie says.

"Most of us don't, which reminds me I got to tell you something." Finnick says in a voice that is too gentle. She gets the feeling it is going to be something bad.

"I know I have to pretend to like it." Annie says.

"That's not it." Finnick says again in a too gentle tone.

"Then what is it?" She asks.

"Lena said I should've told you sooner and after some thinking I thought it would be better if I told you before the Victory Tour."

"Tell me what?" She asks.

"When we stop at the Capitol for the Victory Tour Snow's going to offer you a type of...contract, he could call it a deal."

"What? Like some faustian deal, sell my soul away for something nice. I'll just say no."

"You can't say no to him Annie… ever"

"What's he gonna do, kill me if I step out of line?" Annie says sarcastically.

"Well… not you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Annie says concerned this time.

"Just say yes to his deal and everything will be okay." Finnick says gently.

"What the hell is this deal and why can't I say no." Annie says angirly.

"Snow uses victors, especially the popular and attractive ones to entertain high ranked citizens for a certain price."

"What, he auctions victors off like slaves." Annie says.

"I guess you could phrase it like that."

"Oh my god." Annie says and shoves him hard. "Tell me what does _entertain_ entail?"

"People want different things, but most of it is sexual."

"I'm not gonna do that, why would anyone agree to that?"

"He threatens you, kills people you care about if you say no."

"Why the hell is he doing this, what does he have to gain by treating us like slaves."

"Control. President Snow is a smart man and he only kills when necessary, only when he has something to gain. He's a very strategic person."

"You sound almost impressed." Annie says.

"With the way he has kept his power one could say that, I don't admire him. I follow the rules so the people I love won't get it hurt."

Annie doesn't want to ask who those people are because he doesn't seem to have any friends and his family is dead. It must not be obvious who the people Finnick loves and maybe that is why.

"So all your admirers, they're people Snow made you see?" Annie says.

"Yes."

"So I have to have sex with them, every person he wants me to see."

"Not always." Finnick says.

"But usually."

"Yeah."

Annie smirks almost laughs.

"Annie?" He asks concerend. He didn't expected laughter. Yelling and crying, but not laughter.

"Good thing I got the virginity thing out of the way then." Annie says and puts her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Coming back home was hard enough, I didn't want you to think of something else."

Annie smiles again.

"So if you lose you die and if you win you're a slave. There is no winner." Annie says.

"There's never a winner, they dress it up like there is but there are no winners."

"Now I get it." Annie says.

"Get what?" He asks confused.

"The memories of the arena fade because new nightmares are formed."

Annie laughs.

"The only thing left in my life now is tournament. I thought there could be some happiness but-" Her laughs turn to tears.

"Hey." Finnick says and hugs her. He expects her to push him away but she holds onto him tightly.

Aries comes back into the room

"Okay darlings I think I gave you enough rest." Aries says in his sing song voice. When he gets closer to them he notices the tears.

"Oh Annie you don't need to cry you'll pick this up quickly." He says with a comforting tone.

Annie wants to yell at him or say something but knows she shouldn't.

"Okay, we can be done for the day. Your designer sent some things to try on which I would recommend doing. He won't be here until tomorrow, but you can tell him what you think of his work." Aries sats.

Annie lets go of Finnick.

"Okay." Annie says and follows Aries out of the room

"You know Annie, dancing is all about picking the right person to lead."

"So you're saying Finnick isn't that great of a dancer." Annie says.

Aries shrugs.

"Possibly." Aries says.

 _Is he trying to make me feel better?_ Annie thinks to herself.

"The dresses are in your house." Aries says as they enter her house.

She sees a giant black trunk in her living room.

He goes and unclips the trunk and multiple fabrics start to spill out.

"I think this is the one for 4." Aries says pulling out a knee length green dress with thick straps. When it catches the light Annie can see hints of blue.

"These are the shoes." Aries says pulling out a stunning blue pair of lace up sandals.

"It's beautiful." Annie says running her hand over the dress.

"Yule thought it would be best to keep it simple at home." Aries says.

Ah yes Yule the designer for District 4. He is new at his job, Annie's year was the second time he designed outfits for tributes. He seems like a decent man, not so out of touch with reality. However, he does complain an awful lot about Annie's hair and skin tone. 'You're too tan!' 'Your hair is too plain!' When she cut her hair she wondered for a moment what Yule would think.

Annie tries on the dresses from 4, 6, and 12. Aries said these are the more simple dresses. He also added that Yule has been working on the Capitol dress since she was crowned victor. She can only imagine the crazy design he came up with. To have something in mind so quickly makes her believe this might have been a passion project for awhile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Annie." Aries says closing up the black trunk.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"Mags." Finnick says entering her house. He is making her dinner tonight. They get together every Friday to have dinner but also before they leave for the Capitol. On the eve of reaping day they get together to have dinner and have agreed to not speak of the Hunger Games during this meal. They don't need to discuss or go over strategy, they just need to be reminded of home.

"In here sweetheart." Mags says from the kitchen.

Finnick follows her voice.

"So how was your dancing lesson." She says teasing him.

Finnick scratches the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Annie has two left feet and will never master it before the Victory Tour." Finnick says.

"You have little faith in people Finnick." Mags says taking the bags from his hand.

"Mags that's not true, if you would've seen how often she stepped on my feet." Finnick huffs.

"How did Annie look?"

"She cut her hair." Finnick says.

Mags sighs.

He's voiced how worried he has been about Annie and when Mags asks, all Finnick tells her is Annie's hairstyle.

Finnick starts taking out the vegetables to chop.

"I made her cry." Finnick says softly after he has cut two carrots.

"What did you say to her?" Mags says.

"I told her about President Snow, about what he does to the victors." Finnick says.

"That's not your fault Finnick and if someone told you, you might have cried."

"I know but… the news I gave her made her cry. I made her cry and she said she only has torment in her life now."

"I'm sorry she feels this way. It's easier to think of only the pain and suffering and not the happy memories to come."

Finnick stops chopping and sighs. It's hard to think of happy memories to be formed out of the fire Snow has ignited. You start to become paranoid and then the rest just fades away.

Finnick has had happy memories since he won, but they are far and few between. He has memories with Mags and on sailing expeditions but not much else. He can't wake up out of bed every morning and know something good will happen, or if today will just be another day Finnick floats through.

"Now don't go thinking like that too Finnick, remember It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart.

"I know… I know Mags you say that like it's a mantra or something." Finnick says.

He's heard her say this since he was young. She wanted him to look at the more positive aspects that could still be offered in his life. It started when his family was still alive, but did it more frequently after they were dead.

"Because it is true. It's easy to fall apart but hard to pick up the pieces." Mags says and picks up a picture frame.

Finnick knows it well, it's the only one of her family.

Mags won shortly after the Dark Days so the Hunger Games was still a new concept. There wasn't a person like Snow in charge pulling on multiple strings. There was no forced prostitution and other obscenities but it was still traumatic. Mags lost all of her family during the Dark Days, but the love of her life didn't die. As soon as she got home from the Hunger Games she married him even though she was only sixteen. She didn't want to live another minute not being his wife. Her husband died shortly after they were wed from a dreadful plague that was going around District Four.

She thought she would never feel happiness again, she had truly lost everything this time. However, after a few years when she had thought to end it all someone suggested that she should keep tabs every time she smiled throughout the day. Mags started to get into the habit of it, it started as just a list but as the months went on the lists turned into stories. She wanted to go over the event again and again. The only way she could accomplish this was by writing it down in a very detailed way. She thought of them as stories that she sometimes gazes at. She had lost it all, but just thinking of reasons to smile made living a little better each day. She still has every journal she wrote in and occasionally still writes.

"Besides Finnick it is not like you don't have any experience with this." Mags says putting the picture back down.

He sighs.

Finnick has done terrible things when he was younger, but most of it was self inflicting. He didn't make his Mother sick and didn't mean to kill his sister and Father, but it all happened anyway.

Finnick thinks about Annie's family all being there for her just like his was. Finnick would not want to leave his family while Annie just wants to push them away.

"I know Mags. I just don't want Annie to experience pain like that."

"She won't, especially since you are watching out for her whether she wants it or not." Mags says with a smile.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie walks quickly out of Victors' Village. She knows Aries will be angry when he can't find her first thing in the morning, but she wants to do something before she will be gone for a month. She wants to see her sister before she leaves.

Annie knocks on the front door gently.

Her Mother answers the door and smiles.

"Annie." Her Mother says and hugs her.

Annie can tell her Mother has a million questions on her lips that Annie doesn't know how to answer.

"Hi Mom." Annie says and hugs her tightly.

"I was hoping you would stop by before leaving, Marina wanted to see you." She says as they go inside.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I said goodbye." Annie says walking through the familiar halls.

It's strange going inside this house now. She doesn't feel like a visitor, but also feels like she belongs somewhere else.

"Good." Her Mother says with a smile. "Dawson said he was stopping by to say goodbye so he wasn't' sure if you would come here."

Annie nods.

Out of the members of her family she sees Dawson the most. He doesn't have a schedule to stick to anymore so he can walk down to see her anytime he wishes. Her Father has an erratic schedule due to the fishing trips, but he makes time when he is home. Her Mother has to stay home and take care of her sister most of the time. Annie's sister, Marina, is fifteen years old and doesn't leave home much.

Annie's sister got sick years ago, a sickness that many people in Four died from. Finnick's Mother died from the sickness. It was never confirmed how the sickness was spread the only thing the people knew for certain were the symptoms. The illness eventually spread to the brain making things become all muddled. It caused many neurological problems from speaking, hearing, vision, loss of movement, and loss of memory. Once people started to lose their memories it was a key sign death was imminent.

Annie's sister got sick, but was able to fight off the sickness for the most part. The sickness caused her to lose her sight. Her sister had poor vision before she was sick and the doctors think the sickness made it worse. Especially since neurological issues were presented while she was sick.

Their Mother was worried about all of them in the reaping, but she worried about Marina the most because it would be a certain death.

Annie knocks on her sister's door and opens it. She walks a few steps before she hears her sister.

"Annie?" Marina says.

Marina has her long golden hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a light pink sundress. Annie would be surprised if she wasn't wearing a sundress. Marina loves sundresses.

"How did you know it was me?" Annie asks.

"We've been over this Annie, you shuffle your feet which is probably why you're so clumsy."

"Someone else complaining about how I walk." Annie says and sits next to her sister.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"Our escort complains about my feet." Annie says.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Because I can't dance."

"You could never dance Annie. You can't sing either. You can never count the rhythm right."

Annie sighs.

"What?" Marina asks.

"Nothing." Annie says.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" Marina asks stroking her sisters hair.

"I-"

"You cut your hair!" She says loudly.

"Well yeah. I did it a few days ago." She says. She's surprised by her reaction. No one else has reacted this way. Her brother didn't even say anything when he saw it.

"But, Annie you have such long pretty hair."

"Well, now I have short pretty hair." Annie says with a smile.

Marina sighs.

"So, you're here to say goodbye?" Marina says again.

"Yes. I'll only be gone for a month though and-"

"Annie when can I come to your new house?" Marina asks softly.

"You don't need to go there." Annie says.

"But I want to, I want to know where you live, maybe meet your neighbors."

"Ugh you want to talk with the victors." Annie says.

"It wouldn't be bad to thank the people for bringing back my sister." Marina says with a smile.

"I've thanked them, Dawson's thanked them, Mom has-"

"I don't care about them. I want to do it."

"Mom doesn't like it when you leave town." Annie says.

"I know you're lying Annie. You just don't want me there." Marina says softly.

Annie can hear the hurt in her voice.

"If I'm being honest Marina, I don't want anyone to visit me there." Annie says.

"I know." She says softly.

"What?" Annie says confused.

"Dawson started seeing you less and less and he wouldn't leave unless you did or said something." Marina says.

Annie sighs.

"It's complicated Marina."

"That's what he said when I asked him." Marina says annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Annie says.

The clock chimes alarming Annie.

"You have to go." Marina says.

"Yes." Annie says and hugs her sister. Marina hugs her back and Annie smooths her sister's hair. "I'll come back when I'm home." Annie says.

"Okay." Marina says.

"You can visit my house then." Annie says.

"Really?" She says excited.

"I promise." Annie says and lets go of her. She doesn't like leaving her sister so maybe giving her something to look forward to will help.

"Bye Annie." She says and squeezes her hand.

"Bye."

Annie says goodbye to her Mother before she leaves the house.

The walk back to Victors' Village seems unusually long, it usually does after she visits her family.

"THERE SHE IS!" Annie can hear Aries shout as soon as she walks in the entrance. She can tell he is fuming.

"Young lady you've been keeping us waiting this whole time." Aries scolds.

"Apologies, I was just talking with my family." Annie says trying to sound sincere.

"You could've brought them here Annie. I'm sure they would love to see you in some of the outfits."

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Annie says.

"Well, then you should've done it earlier in the morning." He says and drags her arm. "You won't be able to practice dancing again like I wanted." He grumbles.

"Sorry." Annie says slightly annoyed.

Aries tells her to take a shower before Yule arrives.

Annie takes a long shower knowing Yule will complain if he sees a speck of dirt on her. She stays in the shower until the water turns cold.

 _Cold._ Annie thinks to herself and virgiously shuts off the shower. She doesn't like cold water falling on her because it reminds her of rain and rain reminds her of the arena.

She doesn't bother getting dressed knowing Yule will have an outfit ready for her to put on so she settles on her purple bathrobe.

"Nice outfit." She hears her brother say from the kitchen.

"It's new in the Capitol." Annie says sarcastically not caring if Aries heard her.

"Those people are crazy." Dawson says right back.

"That man over there said he was your brother." Aries says still annoyed with Annie.

"Yes that's my brother." Annie says.

"Alright then-" Aries says but the door burst opens.

"Vhere is she?" Yule says stomping through the room. "Oh Annie you look like a vet dog." Yule says in disgust.

He has a thick Capitol accent so he always pronounces his 'w' with a 'v'. It isn't hard to understand him, usually. Her District partner thought it was hilarious, but Annie didn't notice it much.

Yule is a young man can't be older than thirty. He has long white hair that is always braided and his eyes are red. Annie thinks his skin is too pale to be natural, but she doesn't want to ask to be rude. When she first saw his red eyes the first thing she thought of was a vampire.

"Hi Yule." Annie says.

"Vhat is this?" He asks picking up a piece of her wet hair. She notices his fingernails are painted black. The contrast of his skin and the dark color makes him look more unatural.

"My hair." Annie says.

"It was cut and not very vell." He says dropping the piece. "Vho cut your hair?"

"My Mother, in my bathroom." Annie says. She didn't go to one of the hairdressers in town. Her Mother has always cut her hair, she didn't see the need to go to a professional.

"Vhere is she I need to talk vith her about this hack job."

"She's not here Yule and won't be coming." Annie say annoyed.

"Hmph." He says and turns away. "Did you try on any of the dresses?" He asks her running his hand over the trunk.

"I did. I liked the dress from here very much."

"Good, I'm glad. I had you in mind specifically." Yule says with a smile.

Yule may care about appearances, but can be a nice man.

"I vill dry your hair and then ve vill get you dressed. You vill look splendid for the camera." Yule says.

Other Districts have preps teams, but there wasn't one for 4 this year. Annie thinks it's because Yule is too new to deserve one. She didn't seem to mind after all, he can do her makeup better than she can.

Yule leaves the room.

"How is he planning to dry your hair?" Dawson asks. They don't have hair dryers in District Four if you want to dry your hair quicker you stand out in the sunshine.

"With a device that blows hot air." Annie says.

"Interesting." Dawson says then smiles.

"What?" Annie asks.

"He always that nice?" Dawson says sarcastically.

Annie sighs.

"He has his moments, so does Aries." Annie says.

Aries comes back in holding a bag. She gets the feeling Aries does some of the work a prep team would do.

"This is your interview outfit, please put it on." Aries says.

"Yule wanted to dry my hair." Annie says. She doesn't want to upset Yule, he can throw very dramatic temper tantrums and Annie doesn't want to start the Victory Tour with him shouting at her.

Aries sighs.

"The camrea crew is starting to set up, you need to be ready in an hour. Put the clothes on and I will tell Yule why you had to." Aries says annoyed.

"Okay." Annie says.

When she gets to the bathroom she unzips the bag. She sees a white sundress that has flowers embroidered on it. There are also small green crystals on the stems. Annie likes how tame it is, she would like it better without the crystals, but knows Yule did it so she would shine in the camera lights.

"Finally Annie." Yule says when she steps out.

"Sorry." Annie says.

"Here are the shoes.' He says and throws them on the ground. They are just plain white flip flops she could pick up a pair like this at any bait shop in town. "Let me fix your hair first." He says.

He brushes and dries her hair very carefully. His fingers move quickly as he braids some of it to look like a fisherman's net.

"You'd braid your hair like this normally?" Yule asks.

"Oh yes." Annie says sarcastically..

"Good, I vas going for the natural look." Yule says.

Sometimes she thinks the Capitol citizens don't understand sarcasm. It makes it easier for Annie to insult them because of this. She does like the dress though, she could see herself wearing this daily if it didn't have the crystals.

"You succeeded." Annie says to be nice. She knows her dress could've been a lot worse. The dresses she has tried on looked nice as well, she is hoping the rest of the collection is the same.

"Good, now you should go outside. The mentors vant to talk to you about the interview with Caesar." He says.

"Okay." Annie says and steps outside. She sees everyone but Zayden there and honetstly she isn't surpreised.

"I love that dress." Lena says with a smile. "I wish Yule was my desginer instead of that old hag." Lena says running up to her. Her hands run all over the fabric not caring what she is touching. "Oh and those crystals!" Lena squels.

"So how does this work?" Annie asks shooing away Lena.

"Caesar will ask you a few questions about what you have been doing and how your life has changed." Finnick says.

"What should I say?" Annie asks. She can't tell the truth, but doesn't know how to lie either. Annie has never been a good liar and she is certain the other victors have figured this out by now.

"The interview won't be longer than five minutes. You could talk about your 'talent' of making bracelets and what you've spent some of your money on." Finnick says.

"Okay, I guess." Annie says nervous.

"Don't worry Annie, Caesar will help just like he does for the games." Mags says gently.

Annie nods.

"Okay we'll be ready in five." A crew member says.

Annie nods.

"Don't be nervous Annie it will be fine." Finnick says and smiles at her. A smile that would probably melt the hearts of many, but it doesn't for her. There's something in his eyes that make it seem not completely sincere, she thinks it is pity.

"Don't pity me Finnick Odair." Annie says harshly.

"I'm not." Finnick says.

"Stand here Victor Annie." Someone waves her over.

Annie nods.

"We'll count down from five and then you'll be live." Annie says. She looks into the camera, she won't be able to see Caesar, but will be able to hear him and the crowd.

Annie scrunches her dress nervously someone takes her hands away so she will look picture perfect.

The person starts counting down and soon points at her.

She can suddenly hear cheers and screams.

"There she, our glorious new victor Annie Cresta!" Caesar exclaims like he always does. "You look very well Miss. Annie life must be treating you kindly."

Annie smiles.

"Yes, it has been." Annie says.

Finnick makes a circle motion encouraging her to talk more.

"I just love being home now. I have an excellent beach front house, something I could've never thought of owning before." Annie says with a smile. This part is true she never would've been able to own a beach front house. However, she doesn't like the way she earned her house. She literally had to kill to get it.

"That is marvelous! We have seen some of your lovely bracelets. They have been the talk of the town, how did you learn how to make them?" He asks.

"I could make those since I was a little girl, tying knots is fun for me." Annie says.

"Every good, well we will check back with you shortly. Annie Cresta our newest victor and champion of the 70th Hunger Games." Caesar says. She can hear more cheers and then nothing.

"End." Someone says.

"Alright everyone time to head to the train." Aries says happily.

Annie nods.

"So, was that okay?" Annie asks to no one in particular.

"Well you didn't scream or burst into tears." Lena says.

"It was perfect." Mags says quietly.

Annie has noticed she always speaks softly and doesn't know if it is from old age or if she is just shy.

Annie looks towards Finnick.

"Oh uh… yeah you did great." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

They all step on the train, Zayden is already there waiting.

The train soon starts to move out of the station.

"Next stop will be District 12!" Aries says enthused.

"Ick yeah I hope there isn't much snow on the ground." Lena says.

"Snow?" Annie says excited. It doesn't snow in District 4 and she's always wanted to see it in person. She's only seen it on the screens during the games or a Victory Tour.

"Might be, it is the right time of year for it." Zayden says.

Annie nods with a smile.

"You really want to see snow?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah, will we see more of the District?" Annie asks.

"No. You make your speech and head to the Justice Building, you don't get to wander around." Zayden says harshly.

"You probably don't want to wander around District 12 anyway, it isn't a nice place." Aries says.

"Just think of the tributes from there Annie. They always look like they are starving to death, I bet people from there actually do starve to death." Lena says.

"When do we arrive there?" Annie asks changing the subject.

"Two days time." Aries says.

Annie nods.

"Just enough time for me to fit your dress properly." Yule says.

"And enough time to write your speech!" Aries says with glee.

"Oh right." Annie says.

"Don't worry, it's not hard." Lena says.

Annie thinks about giving oral reports at school. She would stammer and look down at the card more than her classmates. She remembers past victors on the Victory Tour and how they always speak clearly and perfectly. Most of them don't even look down at a card.

She sudden feels sick.

"I'm not good at public speaking." Annie says softly.

"We have two days to whip you into shape then." Aries says with a smile. "For now you should just take a rest."

Annie nods. No one has to tell her twice.

She opens the door and lies down. She closes her eyes and focuses on the click clacks of the train against the tracks.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"Can't believe she is afraid of public speaking." Lena says once Annie has gone.

"It's a common fear." Finnick defends.

"Well, it's not good for her. She needs to look strong for the Capital and for District 4." Zayden says this time.

"Like Aries says she has two days to practice." Finnick says.

The both nod.

Everyone retires to their room accept for Lena and Finnick.

"Haven't been to the other Districts in awhile." Lena says.

"I wouldn't classify less than five years as awile." Finnick says slightly annoyed.

Lena shurgs.

"So, how do you think she will be?" Lena asks.

"She'll be fine." Finnick says.

Lena sighs.

"I don't know why I bother asking, you two haven't been speaking lately." Lena says.

"It's not like you talk to her." Finnick says.

"But I don't care to." Lena says.

Finnick sighs.

"Have you noticed Zayden doesn't either. He wasn't even at her house, he either doesn't like her or doesn't care." Lena says.

"Zayden is Zayden." Finnick says.

"All I know is I don't want her to wake up screaming. It's bad enough when I hear her in the village." Lena says.

"Well you probably will hear her." Finnick says.

"You sound especially sad tonight."

"I told her… about Snow."

Lena smiles.

"Here I thought you didn't have it in you." Lena says.

"I had to tell her." Finnick says.

"It took Snow over a year for him to go after me, it could be the same for her." Lena says.

"I know I just-"

"Why didn't you feel obligated to tell me?" Lena asks offended.

"Because you aren't like her- she's-"

"I swear to go if you say fragile I'm going to throw up." Lena says annoyed.

"She isn't fragile, but Annie seems to do better with information when she has known about it for awhile."

Lena sighs.

"Do you feel sorry for this girl Finnick?" Lena asks.

"No, and I don't pity her either. I just, I want her to know things. I don't want her to be blindsided like you were."

"That blindside was on all of you guys. You didn't feel guitly not telling me so why would you feel guiltly for not telling her?" Lena asks.

"Because I know you would've told her and you wouldn't have been as nice." Finnick says but it is something else as well. Something he can't put his finger on.

"Okay you got me there, I did have a plan to tell her around District 5. How nice I was going to be is subjective." Lena says.

"I see." Finnick says.

They don't speak for awhile.

"I'm going to sleep." Lena says.

Finnick nods.

He doesn't leave though, he doesn't want to. He travels on these trains a lot and knows once he goes to sleep he is one day closer to a horrible place. He isn't going to the Capitol this time, but it still isn't a nice place.

He knows that District 12 is the coal mining District, but if he had a say he would call it the hopeless District. He's only been there twice, but the citizens always have the look of defeat in their eyes. Depending on the victor it is also disgust, but the defeated look is still there. He sees it in Haymitch's eyes too, everyone from that District has accepted their fate and their place in Panem.

Finnick sighs and pinches his nose. He can't imagine growing up in a place like that. He wonders how many times his name would've been in a reaping bowing. It would've been more than his name was at 4..

He was 14, there were only three slips with his name and he still got called.

Finnick flinches when he hears one of the doors opens. He expects a train attended, but when he looks he sees it is Annie. She has that look in her eyes, the same look the citizens of District 12 have. Her eyes are filled with defeat, he can also see fear but that is for a different reason.

"What's wrong?" He asks because he can tell she is panting.

"The room is too small." Annie says.

"What?" Finnick asks. The rooms aren't as big as the ones in their homes, but aren't that small. It's about the size of an average bedroom, it can fit a desk and a queen size bed.

"Too small." Annie says walking towards him.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Finnick asks.

"No, I just like sleeping with the windows open." Annie says.

The windows on the train don't open, they are just to let in sunlight.

"Sorry, they don't-"

"I know they don't open." Annie says.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I won't be able to sleep." Annie says.

"You'll fall asleep." Finnick says gently.

"I haven't been able to fall asleep with the windows closed since I came home. I know I will have nightmares, but I still want to sleep. If I'm tired I see things during the day… I see Aden. He rips off his own head and then I can feel the hot blood on me again." Annie says.

"Here." Finnick says and gives her a book, the same book he read on the train ride home from her games.

"This is the book with the happy ending?" Annie says remembering the spine of the book. The letters were big and shiny with gold.

"Reading before sleep usually makes it easier."

"It won't." Annie says and puts the book down.

A train attendant walks by.

"Excuse me, can I get a coffee." Annie says.

"Do you want cream of sugar?" They asks.

"No, black is fine." Annie says.

"Annie it is physically impossible for you to stay up forever and if you stay up long enough you can have hallucinations of things that aren't there." Finnick says.

"I already see things that aren't there." Annie says softly.

"Annie-"

"I can't stop thinking about what you told me. I must admit, it got me to stop thinking about the arena, I just wish it was a good reason for that." Annie says.

"Here you are Miss." The train attendant says handing her a white coffee cup.

"Thanks." Annie says and takes a sip. She makes a face one of dislike.

"If you don't like it then why drink it?" Finnick asks.

"Because it makes me stay awake." Annie says and takes another sip.

Finnick picks up the bowl on the table. There is always sugar and salt on the table.

"Try it with one of these." Finnick says holding out the bowl of sugar cubes.

"That would make it too sweet." Annie says and makes another face.

"Just try it." Finnick says in a flirtatious smile.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you Finnick Odair." Annie says.

 _That's it._ Finnick thinks to himself.

That's the reason why he cares more about Annie than he did Lena. That's why he felt the need to tell her about Snow. It's because she doesn't like him, well he knows she isn't fond of him at the moment. But she isn't easily tricked by the facade he puts on she doesn't giggle or agree with him just because he throws a flirtous smile or complenment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Annie asks.

"It's nothing." Finnick says.

"It looked like something." Annie mutters and takes another sip.

Finnick puts two sugar cubes in her cup anyway.

"Finnick." She says annoyed.

"Just stop being stubborn for one minute and try it. If you don't like it I'll finish it for you and get you a new cup."

"Fine." Annie says and takes the spoon to stir in the sugar.

She takes a sip and doesn't make a face this time.

"So?" He asks with a smug smile.

"Gloating is unattractive." Annie says and takes another sip.

"I should remember that than." Finnick says with a smile.

"It still doesn't taste very good." Annie says.

"Then stop drinking it." Finnick says with a smile.

"I don't want to go to sleep remember." Annie says.

"You don't _want_ to." Finnick says.

"Are you deaf I just said that." Annie says annoyed.

"You said you _can't,_ earlier but you just don't want to, meaning you can sleep with the windows closed." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"I don't like seeing the games either." Annie says.

"Try and think of something good before you go to sleep." Finnick says.

"That doesn't always work Finnick." Annie says.

"It does sometimes then."

"Yes."

"You should at least try Annie, I mean you are going to be around Aries for an entier month."

"Ugh." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"You'll get used to the annoyance quickly."

The train attendant comes back.

"Can I get a cup of chamomile tea." Finnick says this time.

The train attendant comes back quickly.

Finnick takes her mug away and replaces it with his.

"Hey." Annie says annoyed.

"Drink this and then try to fall asleep."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Are you deaf I just said it was chamomile tea." Finnick teases her.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Why should I drink it?" Annie asks.

"Chamomile tea is used to decrease anxiety and treat insomnia."

"Popular in the Capitol I take it." Annie says with disgust.

"Actually, no they don't like the taste. However, other Districts use it for those reasons sometimes on annoying children." Finnick says with a smile.

"Hey." Annie says.

"Just go to your room and drink it, then try to fall asleep." Finnick says.

Annie looks at it then at Finnick strangely.

"Do you drink this stuff?" Annie asks.

"Sometimes. Mags would give it to me alot shortly after I won, there's always some in my house too."

"Does it work?" Annie asks.

"Most of the time." Finnick says.

"What about nightmares." Annie says.

"A simple cup of tea can't get rid of those, but sometimes you don't wake up screaming. Sometimes you sleep through the night peacefully." Finnick says.

Annie sighs and looks down at the mug again.

"Just try it." Finnick says and stands up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm tired." Finnick says.

"Aren't you going to watch to see if I actually drink it?" She asks.

"I've given it to you, but I can't make you drink it. I'm starting to learn I can't make you do anything, you're just too stubborn."

Annie looks at him strangely.

"Goodnight Annie." Finnicks says and leaves the room. He thinks there is a fifty percent chance she will actually try the tea.

He does hear her go back to her room, but he won't know that Annie did drink the tea until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie awakens to a soft knock on her door.

She groans and sits up.

"Time to get up for the day Annie we have lots to go over." Aries says.

"Be right out." Annie says. Her voice is thick with sleep. She can't remember the last time someone had to wake her up. She's never slept long enough to not be the first person awake.

She looks at the empty coffee cup on her nightstand. She didn't fall asleep right away but once she did it was for the night. She can't even remember what she dreamed about and likes that.

 _Finnick was right, it did help._ Annie thinks to herself.

Annie gets out of bed and takes a quick shower, she picks random items of clothing. She knows Yule will have her get out of it soon. The District 12 dress was a little big on her.

She brushes her teeth vigorously and she can faintly taste blood but doesn't care.

"There you are darling." Aries says as Annie walks to the breakfast table.

Aries snaps his fingers and train attendants start to put food out for her.

"Waffles." Annie says with a smile.

"Finnick picked those for the table. I find them too sweet." Aries says.

Annie spoons strawberries onto her waffles and smiles politely st Finnick.

"Pay attention everyone we are going over the schedule." Aries says.

"What schedule besides sit on a train for another day and a half." Lena says.

Aries clears his throat annoyed.

"You can help with Annie's speech." Aries says . "Anyway, Annie you will be dancing with Finnick again and Yule wants to have a fitting for the dress. After lunch you will start practicing your speech."

"Sounds doable." Annie says taking a bite of waffle.

"Good just splendid." Aries smiles.

Annie goes back to eating and Zayden leaves the room. She's never realized until now that Zayden doesn't stay in a room with her any longer than he has to. Even Lena stays in a room with Annie.

"Does he not like me?" Annie asks.

"Zayden's just grumpy, he likes this time in 4." Finnick says.

"What do you mean?" Annie asks.

"He likes being in that gambling festival and that is always this month." Lena says

"Didn't realize he liked gambling." Annie says.

She knows her old boss Marco enjoys that festival. She got vibes sometimes that his ice cream shop was a front for something but never wanted to look into it.

"He's been the champ for the last four years." Finnick says.

"Good to know he's adding more gold to his pockets." Annie says. She knows people gamble for fun but thinks it's almost rude for him to take more money.

"He doesn't keep it." Finnick says as if reading her mind.

"What does he do with it then?" Annie asks.

"He gives it away, he always gives his winnings away. He gives it to people or struggling businesses." Finnick says.

"He just likes the thrill of being able to lose." Lena says.

"I think you mean win." Annie says.

"No I mean lose, he wants to win but he also hopes someone can take him down. Marco the ice cream man came close last year." Lena notes.

Annie sighs.

"Probably means he will be gambling hard when we are in the Capitol." Finnick says more to himself.

"He'll lose a lot more there than back home." Lena says.

Annie can't tell if Finnick heard her, it looks like he is thinking about something very hard right now.

"Gambling can be fun Annie." Aries says.

The door opens and Yule comes out.

"Hurry up Annie. You've kept me vaiting long enough." Yule says annoyed.

He has the green silk dress draped over his arm already.

"Oh I'm sorry I slept in." Annie says.

"I'll say, I didn't hear any screaming last night." Lena says.

"That's not nice Lena." Mags says softly.

Lena shrugs.

Finnick looks towards Annie with a smug smile.

"I just hope it stays like that." Lena says.

"Perhaps it can." Finnick says.

"I'm still vating Annie." Yule says tapping his foot impatiently

"I'm coming." Annie says and gulps down her orange juice.

"Good." He says.

They walk to a different train cart that is holding all of her outfits. She sees multiple outfit bags hanging all around. There are more than 12 she thinks this must mean some of the dresses were too big to fit into one dress bag, or maybe they are just unfinished.

"Disrobe." Yule says as she looks around.

"Right." Annie says and takes her clothes off to put on the green dress.

It is a simple dress. It is just a dark evergreen color with long sleeves. The shoes are black flats that are so shiny she could see her reflection, but likes the simplicity. The dress is too loose around her waist and shoulders. She didn't think she lost weight so she can't understand why his estimations were so off when he already had her measurements.

"Hold out your arms." Yule says.

She complies as he starts to pin her dress. She doesn't know how long she stands there having Yule pin the dress but it seems like hours pass until Yule says he is finished.

"I vill have this ready by tomorrow." He says and takes her dress off carefully. He still has to stitch a few things up.

Annie nods.

"Can I look in the other bags?" Annie asks while pulling her shirt over her head.

"No, I vant you to be surprised for the rest." He says with a smile. "I vill be retiring to my room until dinner, good luck with your speech Annie." He says.

He doesn't leave so I guess I'm supposed to.

When Annie leaves the room Aries comes running up to her. He's like a dog, always following her around.

"Good it's time for dance practice with Finnick." He says.

Before I can react he takes my wrist and starts dragging me down the hall.

"Here she is." He says and pushes me into Finnick's arms.

She stumbles but he catches her before she falls.

"Very graceful." Finnick says sarcastically.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Now get into position." Aries says and moves closer to them.

He makes sure Finnick's hand is sitting in the perfect place. Aries always pushes his hand lower to rest on the small of her back.

"Good, now remember to count in your head Annie." Aries says.

His stomach growls.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Aries says.

When he leaves Annie sighs and stops dancing.

"Bet he's going to eat something." Annie says absentmindedly.

"Probably." Finnick says but doesn't let go of her.

"So I take it you drank the tea." Finnick says and starts to guide her through the dance again.

"I did." Annie says.

"And you slept well." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

"Yeah." She says and starts to blush.

"Ouch." Finnick says breaking the smile on her face.. "I'm grateful you're not wearing heels." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie sighs.

"I'm sorry Finnick, I'm not doing it on purpose." Annie says slightly embarrassed.

"I know." Finnick says.

"I just can't get it." Annie says and steps on his foot again. She's noticed it's always his left foot, never the right.

Finnick places both of his hands on her hips to get her to stop moving.

"What?" Annie asks looking directly into his eyes.

"You're thinking too much about it." Finnick says and twirls her around.

"What?" She asks.

"It's why you keep messing up."

"Aries keeps telling me to count-"

"Ignore him, the first rule in dancing is to pick a partner who knows what they're doing." Finnick says with a smile.

"You flirt too much." Annie says.

"Well, I need to add charm when necessary." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie smiles half heartedly.

"Anyway, even if that rule were true no one would pick me." Annie says.

Finnick tries to stifle a laugh.

"You're the new shiny toy people will want to play with." Finnick says.

Annie grimaces.

"To be thought of as an object."

"You'll get used to it." Finnick says and starts to dance again yet she still steps on his foot.

Finnick smiles.

"If word gets out that you keep stepping on your partners feet people might avoid dancing with you." Finnick says and stops dancing but is still holding her close.

"Maybe I should just do it on purpose." Annie says.

"You're a bad actress." Finnick says.

"What makes you say that?" Annie says.

"Your exit interview. Your lips were saying one thing but your face was saying another. It was obvious you were scared and sad, not happy and victorious." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"I'll have to work on that then." Annie says and it isn't a question.

"Yes and practicing helps." Finnick says. "So are you really terrible at public speaking?" Finnick asks.

Annie nods.

"I stammer a lot and can't look at the audience." Annie says.

She still hasn't figured out which kids she killed from which District. She remembers their faces but not their names or homeland. She's sure she could look it up easily but then the dread of reaching that District will be worse. She'll just have to deal with it when she gets there.

"You can look off into the distance instead of at the crowd." Finnick says.

"All the cameras will cause the stammering to worsen." Annie says and can feel her face getting hot.

She unwittingly leans her head on Finnick's chest.

"Annie if you can survive an arena you can survive a little public speaking." Finnick says and lets go of her.

"Oh sorry." Annie says.

"You're fine I just need to talk to Zayden." Finnick says abruptly.

"Okay?" She says confused.

Finnick nods.

"Okay I'm back." Aries says.

"She improved greatly Aries." Finnick says while leaving the room.

"Okay?" Aries says confused. "I guess you can take a break then Annie."

Annie nods and leaves the room she heads back to her room. She needs some time alone before the speech writing because she knows Lena is going to yell at her.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick knocks on Zayden's door gently.

"Enter." He booms in that deep voice.

Finnick slides the door open and sees Zayden lying on his bed reading a book.

"Does Annie want to speak with me?" Zayden asks looking up at Finnick.

"No, I need a favor." Finnick says.

Zayden looks at him strangely.

"When you get to the Capitol I need you to do something for me." Finnick says.

"You can't do it yourself?" He asks.

"I've gotten band from all the major casinos. Lena and I both know you are going to be gambling and I need you to get something from-"

"I'm not doing anything illegal for you Finnick." Zayden says.

"Ah right because you have such a high moral code." Finnick says slightly annoyed. Zayden doesn't want to hear the things Finnick talks about with clients or the back door dealings he is involved with.

"It's not illegal, I just need you to give a note to a waitress who works at the plaza casino."

The plaza casino is the biggest casino in the Capitol. It is four floors and holds many entertainment events as well as casino games.

Finnick ended up getting banned from a misunderstanding that caused a huge brawl which caused everyone's poker chips to become unexchangeable due to accusations of stealing. All casinos got bad press and ended up losing a fortune. They decided to use Finnick as the scapegoat rather than the actual culprit, a very power business man who could easily take everything away from them. So they fined Finnick and banned him from every casino on Capitol soil.

"That place is huge Finnick even if I did pass along your note I might not be able to find her."

"She works on the first floor she's-"

"That's not a waitress that's a stripper." Zayden says knowing there is a big club on the first floor that is known for its dancers

"They prefer to be called dancers.' Finnick says with a teasing smile.

Zayden rolls his eyes.

"What's so important in this note that I need to talk to a stripper." Zayden says.

"Someone I am currently indebted to." Finnick says.

The last time he went to the Capitol he collected a secret about a high profile politician who conspired with the Vice President to kill Snow. The Vice President has already been killed but not the politician. He has already been warned but Finnick has figured it is already too late for him.

The waitress is the one who gave him the secret. She didn't purchase him for the evening they met when he was still allowed to go to the casino. She said she had information that he would be interested, and she was right.

He's indebted to her because she gave him the secret, but he never paid his end of the deal. She didn't want drugs or money, she wanted a herb that is only grown in District 4, they don't sell it in the Capitol for some reason. He doesn't know why she seemed so interested in the herb. After some looking into he realized it could be used to make some type of poison. Finnick didn't ask and doesn't care to know what she plans on doing with it. All he does know is that if he doesn't pay up soon something bad will happen to him.

"What is it?" Zaysen asks.

Finnick pulls out the envelope he had in his room. He was hoping he could sneak away sometime they were in the Capitol, but he doesn't know where to meet this girl. She came to him last time and the only place Finnick does know where to meet her is off limits to him.

Zayden looks inside.

He arches his eyebrow.

"This is used to flavor fish." Zayden says.

He is true that is what most people in 4 use it for.

"She wanted it, they don't sell it in the Capitol."

"This must do something other than flavor fish then."

"Could be, but what she does with it isn't our concern." Finnick says.

Zayden sighs.

"You're only asking me this because you're afraid she'll hurt you." Zayden says.

"Yes." Finnick says.

"You know you don't need to intentionally put yourself in danger Finnick. All you could do is see the person Snow tells you to and leave. You don't need to deal with drugs or politicians."

Finnick shrugs.

"Information can be used as the greatest weapon."

"And when do you intended to share the information you are gaining?" He asks.

"When the time comes." Finnick says.

"The time to expose President Snow might never come Finnick." Zayden says.

"There could be a moment of opportunity sometime in the future." Finnick says.

Zayden rolls his eyes.

"I'll give the girl what you want, but only because you're clearly worried. Don't ask me to do favors like this all the time."

"Please you wouldn't be my first person to go to. It just won't raise any eyebrows for you to visit a casino."

Zayden nods.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Her name is Molly." Finnick says. He doesn't know if this is a stage name or not, but it's the only name she gave Finnick.

"That all?" He asks again.

Finnick nods.

"Good, then leave." He says.

Finnick doesn't need to be told twice. Zayden isn't the person Finnick particularly likes talking to.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie looks down at the card Lena and Aries came up for her, well really it was Aries. Lena just made snide comments the whole time.

 _District Twelve I thank you for your generosity for sharing this glorious celebration with you today. It really is an honor to be with you, the tributes from this District had such pride and courage in the games. They would be happy to celebrate with all of us and in a way they still are. We should all be grateful for the generosity of the Capitol for giving us this opportunity to all come together. Thank you._

"Let's hear you say it once more before you go out onto the big stage." Aries says with a smile.

They are supposed to be in 12 in less than an hour. Yule already got her dressed and made her up. He barely put any makeup on her and just used a headband for her hair. She has to admit she likes how tame it is, but gets the feeling it won't be like this forever.

Annie was given breakfast but hasn't touched it.

"You should eat that Annie." Finnick says gently.

Annie shakes her head.

"I think I'll just throw up." Annie says.

"Trust us you should eat it. At my Victory Tour dinner they served us deer, it was disgusting." Lena says.

"Oh." Annie says. She hasn't heard of people eating that regularly, but District 12 has a different terrain than 4. Almost every meal she knows how to cook is some type of seafood.

Lena nods.

"Whatever they give you just eat all of it." Lena says.

"Why?" Annie asks confused.

"Because people die of starvation there, you shouldn't waste the food just because you don't like it." Lena

Annie nods. She is honestly surprised Lena is saying this.

"Okay." Annie says.

She eats a piece of toast slowly and carefully. She knows Yule will be furious if she got a crumb on her new dress.

She feels nauseous when the train slows into the station.

"Time to get off the train." Aries says. He doesn't sound very happy. Aries has been gushing about the other Districts but not this one.

When she gets off the train she crinkles her nose.

 _It smells like what I imagine death would smell like._ Annie thinks to herself.

It is a mixture of the coal and compost that piles up within the District.

She looks out and is happy to see there is snow on the ground, but it is tinted grey from coal dust. She was hoping to see perfect white snow but decides this is good enough.

She notices woods and then the town. She is surprised how it looks, the houses don't look safe to be in.

She can see her breath when she exhales but doesn't feel cold. She notices Aries is shivering and Lena is rubbing her arms for warmth but she doesn't feel cold, she is too nervous.

"Welcome Victor Annie to District 12. I am Mayor Undersee and will be showing you around for the evening." He says with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Annie says. She doesn't know what else to say, she knows this is probably a required meeting and can see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"The stage is this way, after your speech we will head to the Justice Building for your Victory Tour. I hope you enjoy venison for dinner tonight, the butcher cut it fresh today." He says with a smile.

"What is that?" Annie asks confused.

"Venison?" He says and Annie nods. "It's deer, very treasured in District 12." He says.

His tone is making her think she somehow insulted him by asking what type of meal venison was.

"I'm sure I will like it." Annie says politely.

"We are trying to get our lone victor to come and join you for dinner." He says.

"Fat chance of him coming Haymitch is probably passed out already." Annie hears Lena says. She isn't sure that the mayor heard, but gets the feeling he wouldn't be too offended.

They get to the stage and Annie's heart sinks by looking at the people. They all have long faces and their skin is sagging off of their bones. Most of them look malnourished, Annie never really noticed how the tributes looked from 12. She gets the feeling most people from the Capitol don't notice or look too hard at these tributes as well.

Annie feels a tightness in her chest for the people and a tad disgusted that she compared herself to a Capitol citizen.

 _I feel sorry for them. How can we have it so good and they have this._ Annie thinks to herself.

"There's a seat for you on the stage Miss. Cresta, you may sit here while I make the opening remarks." The mayor says kindly.

Annie nods.

"Do you have your card?" Aries asks.

Annie nods and waves it in the air.

"Good, now remember to talk clearly and enunciate." Aries says with a smile.

Annie nods. She feels like something heavy is sitting on her chest.

"You'll be just fine." She hears Mags say gently.

Annie nods.

She feels a gently push by someone she can't tell who, if she had to wager she would say it was Aries. For once she is thankful for this, she doesn't think she would've been able to do it herself.

Annie sits on one of the empty chairs on the stage. She gets the feeling one is for the victor from here. The mayor seemed very doubtful that he would show up, she wonders what he is like. Is he too affected from the games to deal with, does he not like her for some reason.

She looks to the crowd to see the families and dead tributes.

 _I didn't kill anyone from here, so that can't be the reason._ Annie thinks to herself.

"Everyone today we have a special guest joining us in District 12. The newest victor, the victor of the 70th Hunger Games; Annie Cresta." He says.

She hears a few claps, but nothing else and she doesn't blame them either.

"She has a few words she would like to share with us and then we will give her a proper District 12 welcome." The mayor says.

Once again only a few claps, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care if these people hated her, she has hated victors who have come to 4 before. They should hate her, she's a killer.

Annie walks to the stage slowly.

"Thank you for that Mayor Undersee." Annie says and tries to smile warmly. She swallows hard when she sees the crowd scowling at her. "District Twelve... I-I thank you for your generosity for sharing this glorious c-celebration with you today. It really is an h-honor to be with you, the tributes from this District had such pride and c-courage in the games. They would be happy to celebrate with all of us and in a way they still are.

She pauses to look at the families. Her fake words mean nothing to those people, she could say she was giving them money and they would still hate her. She didn't kill them, but she lived and they died. This makes the last line of the speech harder to say.

"We should all be grateful for the generosity of the Capitol for giving us this opportunity to all come together. Thank you." Annie says in a quick blur.

She hears small claps again and the mayor comes back out.

"Our Victor, Haymitch would come out to speak for you Victor Annie, but he is currently indisposed."

The people in the crowd laugh at this comment.

"So I will speak for him and say, you played a fair and nice game." He say.

A few more claps.

"Give it up for Annie Cresta, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games." The mayor says. He takes her hand and holds it up in the air.

A few more claps and then Mayor Undersee leads them off the stage.

"That was a lovely speech Miss. Cresta." The mayor says.

"Thank you for the kind words as well, and you may call me Annie." She says.

He nods.

"You did excellent Annie." Aries says with a smile.

Annie nods.

"We will head to the Justice Building now for dinner. Again I will try to bring out Haymitch." He say.

"You don't need to bother Mayor Undersee." Mags says gently.

"It would be disrespectful to have him not meet the new victor."

"I won't be offended." Annie says. She gets the feeling something is wrong with this person, why else would they laugh when the mayor said indisposed.

He nods.

"It's the principle though Miss… I mean Annie."

Annie nods.

 _Maybe people from District 12 are proud._ Annie thinks to herself.

He opens the doors to the Justice Building.

"Here we are, Head Peacekeeper Cray will lead you to the dinner hall." He says and walks away.

Annie and the rest are taken through the Justice Building until they reach a main hall. The Justice Building in 4 is much bigger, but the population in 4 is also much larger.

A wooden table covered with a small white cloth sits in the middle of the room.

"Please sit Victor Cresta." The Head Peacekeeper says and pulls out a chair for her. She gets to sit at the head of the table.

Annie nods and sits.

"Thank you." She says.

The rest of their party sits down.

Yule didn't come with them, I guess she didn't care if there was a fashion emergency. Lena had to be dragged out by Zayden. Annie knows Lena will be displeased with the dinner they are serving.

The table seats twelve, with her team that only covers six seats. She wonders who else will be joining them.

The mayor comes back out with two other people.

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to my family." He says. A woman who doesn't look much older than him walks out and a young girl who can't be older than thirteen. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is my wife, and that is my daughter Madge she just turned twelve this year." He says. His voice holds sadness his only child is now eligible for the Hunger Games.

"Nice to meet you." Annie says happily.

Lena and Finnick both say it's nice to see you again. They must have met her at Lena's Victory Tour.

They take their seats leaving three open.

"You may sit Cray." The mayor says leaving two seats open.

"Is anyone else joining us?" Annie asks.

"Unfortunately not, Haymitch is unavailable at the moment."

"He's passed out drunk probably." Zayden says with a tad of disgust in his voice.

"Leave Haymitch alone Zayden." Mags scolds.

"He's right though, our Haymitch is always passed out drunk, that man is just an old drunk." Cray says.

Annie doesn't respond.

"Yes he is a bit disgusting." Aries says.

Annie clears her throat.

"Bring out the food." He says to someone else in the room.

Annie wonders if the average person eats as much as they are eating for dinner tonight. Meat, potatoes, and strawberries are what they are offering them tonight.

Annie wasn't told what she should say in dinner conversation so she doesn't want to ask that.

Annie tries the deer, it is chewier than she expected it to be and tastes a little gamey. She gets why Lana wouldn't want to eat this again. Annie doesn't find it that appetizing, but is going to eat every last bite. After seeing some of the citizens she would feel guilty leaving one crumb on her plate.

"So, Annie what is it like in District 4." She hears the mayor's daughter ask softly.

"It's very warm there right now, we never have snow." She says.

"I can't imagine not having snow." She blushes. "It's so much fun to play in."

"Annie was excited to come here, she's never seen snow before." Finnick says.

"Really?" Madge says.

Annie nods.

"Really." She says and smiles.

That was pretty much the only conversation they had. Finnick and the mayor talked about the weather and no one else really tried. It is clear none of them want to be there.

"Before you run off we have dessert." The mayor says. His eyes linger on Aries, it was obvious he was about to get up.

"Just splendid." Aries says annoyed.

They bring a cake out and it is covered with white frosting and has flowers drawn all around and on top of the cake. It's beautiful, Annie feels almost guilty for wanting to cut it.

This dish everyone likes, most people do enjoy cake.

"The cake is from a local bakery in the town, it's run by the Mellark family." The Mayor says with a smile.

"It's very good." Lena says honestly.

"Yes, it is. I would like you to pass on my complements." Annie says.

"Of course Annie." He says.

She doesn't believe he will do it, but that was the best piece of cake she has ever eaten.

After dinner they don't waste time to sit around and chat they say goodbye and head back to the train station.

"Ick." Lena says and plops down on one of the sofas.

"It wasn't that bad Lena." Zayden says and turns towards Annie. "You did very good today Annie." He says impressed.

Annie is surprised by this comment.

"Thank you Zayden." She says.

He nods.

"I'm going to retire for the evening." He says and walks back to his corridors.

"I think we can all agree Annie's speech was done very nicely." Mags says with a smile.

"Well, not everyone." Aries says disappointed. "You did stutter a bit and the end was a bit jumbled together, but don't worry Annie you will get better I'm sure of it." He says and smiles.

"Right." Annie says.

"I think I will retire as well deer has never sat well with me." He says and makes a face.

"What did you think of it?" Lena asks as Annie sits down.

"It was chewy and had a strong taste of something." Annie says.

"I meant of the District." Lena says annoyed.

"Oh, it was… sad." Annie says. She doesn't know how else to describe it.

"Yes, the living conditions there are sad and different from 4." Mags says softly.

"It's not fair." Annie says.

"No, it's not." Finnick says gently. He sits next to her. "But we can't do anything to help them."

"So what's with the victor there?" Annie asks.

"He's a drunk." Lena says.

"He's hoping to find the solution at the bottom of a bottle. He drinks because he wants to forget and the people there think he is a fool." Finnick says.

"Oh." Is all Annie comes up with. A few months ago she was looking for a solution to this same problem and nothing has helped her. It just keeps getting worse and worse.

"So is this what the rest of the Victory Tour will be like?" Annie asks.

"Pretty much, you give a speech and go to have dinner or some party. You've seen how we celebrate at home… some parties are more lavish than the others." Finnick says.

"You mean like in the Capitol?" Annie asks.

"Yes and One and Two." Mags says softly and stands up. "I'm off to bed as well, goodnight darlings." She says with a smile and leaves.

"Ugh why does she have to be so nice all the time." Lena says.

"I like it." Annie says softly.

Finnick smiles.

"Of course you do." Lena says annoyed.

"It's nice to have someone who is always positive and on your side, it makes you feel safe." Annie says.

Lena shrugs.

"Bedtime for me too." Lena says and walks off.

"Are you leaving now too?" Annie asks.

"Only if you want me to." Finnick says with a smile.

She doesn't want him to leave, she doesn't want to be alone now.

"No, don't leave. I just have one more thing to dream about now." Annie says.

"You shouldn't have nightmares about this place Annie." Finnick says.

"But it's terrible there, it's terrible what this country is doing to everyone." Annie says.

"I know, but you can't have nightmares about all the Districts Annie you'll drive yourself crazy thinking of all the bad things that you have seen. Try and think of the good things that you've seen today." Finnick says mirroring words Mags has spoken to him.

"The list doesn't even out." Annie says

"It never will, but just start." Finnick says.

"The cake was pretty."

"Okay." Finnick says.

"I saw snow for the first time."

"Okay, what else." Finnick says.

She mutters it not wanting to hear him gloat.

"I didn't hear that one." Finnick says but his tone says otherwise.

Annie sighs and shuts her eyes.

"The chamomile tea. I didn't have nightmares last night, I even slept in." Annie says.

"That is a very nice thing then." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

"Yeah." She says.

"And to think it is because you finally listened to me." Finnick says with a smile.

"I know." Annie says and stands up. "I need to get out of this dress." Annie says.

Finnick smirks.

"I'm not asking you to take it off." Annie says annoyed.

"I know." He says but is still smiling.

"I'm leaving now." Annie says and heads for the door.

"Goodnight." He says.

Annie turns back around.

"Goodnight." She says with a smile.

 **A/N: I hope everyone has a happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

It's a dark night in a large muggy swamp. There are vines and the sounds of animals that never go away. Some are designed to eat, some are designed to hunt, and some are the creations of the gamemakers.

He touches his arms and neck

"Finnick what are you doing? You can't kill me." A girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes shouts at him as he gets closer to the net she is entangled in. A trap he set to trap and kill the tributes. He was hoping he wouldn't have to kill her, his District partner. He was hoping someone or something in the swamp would beat him to the punch.

He could let her go into the arena and pray she gets killed by someone else but he doesn't want to take the risk. He knows his District partner could easily kill him as soon as he let her go.

"Don't you dare look away Finnick Odair." She says as Finnick readies his trident. "I want you to see the life fade from my eyes. I want you to remember this. I want-"

 _Boom_

The canon signals as he shoves the trident deep into her chest.

"I'll always remember this." Finnick says sadly.

* * *

"Ah." Finnick says and rubs the back of his head. He rolled out of bed in the middle of his nightmare or rather a memory. He does this frequently, maybe his sleeping mind still subconsciously remembers he doesn't want to see those things.

He leans his head back down on the floor. He can feel the sweat on his body. His arena was always hot and muggy. Sometimes it was so muggy it was hard to catch your breath. He'd never felt heat like that before, he couldn't stand it. On the muggy nights in District 4 he feels uncomfortable, almost like he is back there.

 _Why am I having this nightmare now_. Finnick thinks to himself. Like he told Annie the nightmares of the arena have faded away. He hasn't seen himself killing his district partner in a few months.

Finnick can think of one reason and that is because they are visiting District 7. The other Districts seemed to all blur together. Annie still can't dance to save her life, but she does know how to read a speech and offer thanks to the District. Finnick remembers she did well on interview night, despite all the of the mentors thinking she would do poorly.

 _District 7 the land of trees and stubborn people._ Finnick thinks to himself. All the mentors there seem to have some stubborn type of quality. They don't even seem to realize they are being stubborn so he has figured it is a District trait.

He can tell Annie has been dreading this District since they left District 12. She told him she doesn't remember which Districts the kids she killed were from, but Finnick does. It was the girl from 7, the boy from 3 who was only 13, and the boy and girl from 5. This will be the first District she killed a tribute.

Finnick knows that will be hard for her. However, that District partner is also responsible for the beheading of Aden. That girl is the reason why Annie has so many nightmares, it all started with his head being cut off in front of her. She started to lose it in the arena and then in the recovery room in the Capitol.

Finnick has wondered if she didn't see Aden's head cut off if she would be different. Still traumatized, but with all the blood that spilled onto her body and just the scene of seeing someone's head cut off could be the reason why she is more affected.

He can hear her screams faintly. She is on the other side of the train and he can still hear her. The nightmares haven't been coming every night and Finnick doesn't know if she drinks the camomile tea every night or if it is actually helping her.

 _Lena won't be happy about this._ Finnick thinks. He knows she will tease her about it tomorrow and he will have to scold Lena and reassure Annie everything is fine.

He grabs the pillow that also fell to the floor and covers his face.

"Why the hell should that be my job." He mutters.

He shouldn't have to mediate between Annie and Lena, but he does it anyway. Maybe he just wants to keep the peace or maybe he hopes one day they will get along.

"Offph." Finnick says and stands up. He falls back in bed not looking forward to tomorrow's events.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Just get up." Annie mutters to herself. She screamed herself awake at three a.m and hasn't been able to fall back asleep. It's five in the morning, she figures she won't be falling back asleep and decides to get ready for the day.

She showers and gets dressed. She can't stay in her small room anymore so she ventures to the lounge train car.

Train attendants are on her as soon as the door opens, but she doesn't want anything. She looks at the other door hoping it will open. Hoping one of the other mentors will come out, she knows they hear her scream every night. Annie isn't that self absorbed to know a mentor will not run to her just because she has a nightmare.

She walks around the room and eventually sits on the plush blue couch. She picks up a book that is sitting on the side table. She realizes it is the one Finnick gave her to read at the start of her Victory Tour. She knows he was also reading this on the way back to 4 on her way home from the games.

"The one with the happy ending." Annie mutters. She remembers this because Finnick went on a rant that not everyone gets their happy ending like the book suggests.

She didn't really understand why he would be so upset about a fictional story getting a happy ending. She kind of gets it now, but he was so hell bent that he would never get a happy ending. Annie doesn't want to believe that because then she might not get one too.

She opens the book to a random page and sees the hero of the story is about to fight a dragon. Annie can tell by the man's thoughts that he is doing this for his village and is not after fame or fortune. He keeps thinking about a woman's as well. Annie can gather that he wants to run away with her after he slays the dragon. Since Finnick complained so much about the ending she assumes that is what happens, but continues to read and when she reaches the last page she is disappointed. It is part of a series, but that is not the reason. It's because Finnick considers this a happy ending.

The truth is once the hero slays the dragon the king makes him marry his daughter as a reward. The king implies that if he says no, he will burn the whole village to the ground. It is almost as if the hero is paying for the money he earned. However, the daughter doesn't want to marry the hero either as she was already betrothed to a man she loved very much, but the king thought the hero was more deserving for his daughter.

The book goes on, the daughter sneaks around to see her lover and the hero only sees his once more it's to give her money so she can leave the village. However, she still hopes one day her lover will return to her so she can't will herself to leave. One thing leads to another and the hero finally decides he has had enough. The daughter helps him escape the castle only to be caught by the guards. He is brought to the king and the hero explains his unhappiness he has been having in the castle. The king says if he can kill his strongest guard he may leave the castle and be a free man. The book ends with the fate of everyone unknown.

She couldn't really call this an ending since there is another book, but if she had to it wouldn't be a happy one. She noticed while reading that some of the plot lines seemed to mirror things Finnick has discussed about his life.

The hero went on a mission to earn riches and glory, but ended up being imprisoned in a castle and forced to marry the princess. He wasn't allowed to leave and when he finally got the chance the only way out was a battle to the death.

"Reading I see." Finnick says and sits across from her.

"How is this a happy ending?" Annie says confused.

"There are more books, I didn't care to read more." Finnick says.

"But you explicitly said that this book had a happy ending. It ends with a fight to the death, and one we don't know who will be the winner."

"But he's given the option to go against the king to fight for his freedom." Finnick says.

"That's your definition of a happy ending, someone trying to fight to the death just so he can leave." Annie says.

"If he wins, which I assume he does since there are many sequels, he finally gets to leaves the castle and be with the woman he loves freely."

"That's what you want isn't it?" Annie asks. She isn't referring to the book.

"What, did you want the hero and princess to fall for each other." Finnick says slightly annoyed.

"Change the word king to President Snow and it is very similar to what you have. You want a fair chance to leave and never return." Annie says.

"If that was my story the hero would've been killed by the dragon." Finnick says.

"That would leave his lover all alone." Annie says.

"People can move on from death." Finnick says.

The door opens and Lena comes out.

"I'm sensing a very tense atmosphere." She says with a smile.

Annie can feel it too. Finnick is becoming annoyed with her analyzation of the book in regards to Finnick.

Lena sits next to Annie.

"Oh are you debating over the ending of those fantasy novels. It pissed many people off withl how the author decided to end the series." Lena says.

"You've read all of them." Finnick says surprised.

Lena nods.

"I have all of them back in 4." Lena says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"So people didn't like the ending?" Annie asks.

She nods.

"Well, the next book isn't the last but I can spoil the ending for you if you wish." Lena says.

"Go on." Annie says.

"The hero did beat the king's strongest guard and was able to run away. However, the king was angry so he ordered his guards to have his lover be taken in the hero's place. The last and final book ends with the hero and co. going back to the castle to save her."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Annie says.

Lena shakes her head.

"The reason people dislike it is because right as the hero is about to save his lover she gets caught in an attack and dies." Lena says.

"The hero should've died." Finnick mumbles.

"No, people were angry because they didn't end up together like everyone thought they would. People would've probably threatened the author, but it was written under a pen name."

"Why did the author kill the hero's lover?"

Lena shrugs.

"Some people thought he was going for realism."

"But it makes no sense, the whole reason the hero went after the dragon was to save the village and so his lover and himself could leave." Annie says.

"Guess it shows that not every good deed ends in reward. If he never would've slain the dragon then his lover and others wouldn't have died." Lena says.

Finnick looks confused.

"Please don't come up with a rebuttal I don't want to debate a fictional story." Lena says.

"No one in the Capitol would write an ending like that." Finnick says.

"Because you know every citizen perfectly." Lena says annoyed.

"No, but they all want happy endings, that's all they know." Finnick says.

"I think some people would disagree, they don't all get treated like royalty. You've seen red light districts and the slums in Capitol city. They don't all live the high life.

"People like that don't publish books." Finnick says.

"Let's talk about something else." Annie says. She doesn't like where this conversation is going. After all it is just a fictional book. Dragons don't exist and there has never been a king in Panem.

They sit in silence until Aries comes.

"Good morning darlings it's time for a big day." He says in his sing song voice.

"Right, a new District." Lena says.

Aries nods.

"That's right and I do care for this one." Aries says.

"Really?" Annie says surprised. District 7 isn't exactly fancy.

"I really like the food here, they make some type of meat that I refuse to know what it is because it might be something disgusting."

"It's lamb pancreas." Finnick mutters low enough that Aries didn't hear him, but Annie was able to.

"They eat internal organs there?" Annie asks worried.

Finnick nods.

"They serve lamb meat as well." Finnick says.

"What does it taste like?" Annie asks.

"It tastes like lamb." Finnick says not knowing how to describe it.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Breakfast time my darlings." Aries says. He starts talking to the train attendants to order for the table.

Annie stis down. Lena and Finnick sits across from her while Aries sits next to her.

"The others must be sleeping in." Aries says with a smile.

 _I doubt that._ Annie thinks to herself.

Yule and Zayden have never shared breakfast or lunch with the rest of the group. Annie thinks Yule is too busy working on her dresses to eat with everyone else. She doesn't know what Zayden is doing on the train. After the mention is gambling she has thought he might be coming up with a strategy.

"Eggs and sausage what a surprise." Lena says dissappionted.

Aries always orders eggs and sausages for the table. Finnick goes on the sweeter side and orders pastries or pancakes/waffles for the table. There is always fruit and a variety of juices on the table to eat, but Lena and Annie just go with what other people have ordered.

The train attendants only make meals for the table not for a personal person. You can ask for a snack and they will give it to you, but they have something against personal meals. She thinks it might be that the kitchen isn't big enough.

Finnick went for blueberry pancakes for the table. Which Annie likes, she didn't get pancakes or waffles growing up and to have them with a fruit is an added bonus. If Annie didn't know any better she would assume Finnick keeps ordering waffles and pancakes for her. Annie isn't too far off base there because he is ordering something she likes every breakfast. He knows Annie doesn't feel confident enough yet to order breakfast from the train attendants.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Annie asks. She knows he will start talking about it soon. She isn't as annoyed with Aries as she thought she would be, she mostly just finds him to be an idiot. But he is an idiot who cares for everyone on the train.

"Well, Yule said that he didn't need to fit you for your dress so it is just going over your speech." Aries says. He's given up on dance lessons with Annie, he figures if she hasn't gotten it by now then she never will.

"I thought we were fine with the speech." Annie says and takes a sip of grapefruit juice.

The speech has been the same for all of the Districts. Annie didn't know what to expect but after some thinking she realized this has been the case.

"Well, we need to mix it up this time because you killed a tribute from here." Aries says and takes a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah _her_." Annie says angry.

"Her name was Willow." Aries says surprised she doesn't know this.

Even if Annie did know this, she wouldn't refer to her by name. She is the girl who killed Aden and made the majority of his blood fall on her body. She is the one who visits her nightmares and she is the one who makes her stay up all night wondering what the end of Aden's sentence would've been.

Annie nods.

"We can look at the card after breakfast, after all we are closer than I expected to be this morning." Aries says.

* * *

"Okay, let's hear the speech now." Aries says.

"District Seven I thank you for your generosity for sharing this glorious celebration with you today. It really is an honor to be with you, the tributes from this District had such pride and courage in the games. Willow was a tough competitor and a great fighter I know this because she tried to kill me. However, I was slightly better. But I the tributes would be happy to celebrate with all of us still and in a way they still are. We should all be grateful for the generosity of the Capitol for giving us this opportunity to all come together. Thank you." Annie says.

She doesn't like this because it feels like she is almost bragging for killing her. She doesn't want to brag about killing someone. Annie could've easily been killed by her, if she didn't have a weapon then she would have been killed.

"Splendid." Aries says with a smile.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of braggy." Annie says.

"But you can brag Annie, you are the winner after all." He says with a smile.

"Okay." Annie says angrily and walks away.

Annie sighs and keeps walking. She doesn't know where to until she finds herself in the car with all of her dresses. She also notices Finnick is in here.

"What are you doing in here?" Annie asks. She sounds angry, she's still angry at what Aries said.

"I wanted to see your Capitol outfit." Finnick says.

"Sorry, but I think Yule has that under lock and key. He won't even show it to me." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

Annie goes over to the purple dress she is supposed to wear in 2. It's a soft velvet dress that has multiple shapes embroiled in it. She isn't a fan of the shapes, but she loves the color purple.

Finnick walks over to her.

"You like this one?" He asks.

"Purple is my favorite color. My brother says it means I'm different because purple is such a bold color." Annie says and smiles.

"Your brother sounds like an interesting person." Finnick says.

Annie shrugs.

"I like your 4 dress." Finnick says.

"Are you blushing?" Annie asks.

"No, I just like the color."

"Ah light green, to match your eyes." Annie says.

"Your eyes are green too." Finnick says and smiles. "But yes, I do enjoy the color green." He says as if remembering some far off memory.

Annie nods.

"So what's on your mind?" Finnick asks.

Annie sighs.

"How do you always know when something is bothering me?" Annie asks.

"Well, you are on your Victory Tour, but like I said before you have a face that is easy to read." Finnick says.

"Funny, most people say they don't know what I'm thinking." Annie says.

"I didn't say I knew what you were thinking, I said that it's easy to tell when you're upset." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"It's the speech, right?" Finnick asks.

Annie nods.

"It makes it sound like I'm bragging for killing that girl." Annie says.

"Aries wrote it right?" Finnick asks.

Annie nods.

"He thinks you are entitled to because you won." Finnick says.

"This isn't a game of chess, it's a game where you kill people to win." Annie says.

"Capitol citizens don't view it that way." Finnick says.

"I know, but it still grinds my gears. I mean shouldn't it be obvious that killing is wrong?" Annie says.

Finnick nods.

"They know it is unless it is in a form of entertainment. It's just the way they were taught when they were children. They don't think much of it because everyone does it." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"It's okay to be feeling what you are." Finnick says.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asks.

"You don't feel sorry for killing that girl." Finnick says.

"It was self defense, they were all self defense." Annie says.

"You probably feel guilty about killing the others, but not her." Finnick says.

"She's the reason… she is the one I see in my nightmares and she's always laughing at me. She's the reason why… she's the person who messed me up." Annie says softly and starts picking at her cuticles.

Finnick takes her hand so she take stop picking her cuticles.

"It's okay to feel that way Annie." Finnick says.

Annie nods. She likes the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers.

"Vhat are you two doing in here?" Yule asks. Startling both of them.

Annie doesn't know how long she was in there holding his hand, but she knows it was a least an hour.

"I was just-" Annie starts.

"It doesn't matter I vas looking for you to get dressed anyvay." Yule says.

"Finnick." Annie says as Yule pulls out her brown dress.

"What?" He assk.

"She needs to get dressed, get out of here Finnick." Yule says annoyed.

Finnick nods.

"Of course." He says.

"You and Mr. Odair seem to be getting along nicely." Yule says and hands Annie her dress.

"He's just nice." Annie says softly.

Yule nods.

"He just doesn't seem to get along vith Lena is all." Yule says and starts to heat up the curling iron.

"Are you implying something Yule?" Annie asks a little annoyed.

"Of course not Annie." Yule says but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"You can be friends with someone of the opposite sex Yule." Annie says.

 _I guess I consider Finnick a friend now._ Annie thinks to herself.

Yule shrugs and starts to curl her hair. He wants it to look slightly wavy, he already told Annie he was saving the more dramatic looks for later.

"So Yule, when can I see my Capitol outfit?" Annie asks.

"Not until it is ready." Yule says.

"You still haven't finished it yet?" Annie asks worried.

"I just want that outfit to be perfect. I want to monopolize off of being your designer." Yule says.

"At least you're honest." Annie mumbles.

"Lying is not a very attractive quality, besides lying to you doesn't get me anywhere." Yule says.

He turns the curling iron off and puts it down.

"Turn towards me please." Yule says and gets out his makeup kit.

He hasn't gone with dramatic makeup yet either.

He goes with a light pink lipgloss and shimmery eye shadow. He gave her a brown dress with green trim. Yule said he wanted her to resemble a tree because it is the lumber District.

"Very beautiful." He says when he is finished. He moves her to the full length mirror.

"The shoes." He says and pulls out a one inch light green heel.

Annie puts it on and smiles because she knows Yule was going to ask.

"Very nice." He says as the train starts to slow.

Aries runs back to the room.

"Annie good there you are, it is almost time." Aries says and takes her wrist.

"Do not mess up that hair." Yule says as Aries drags her out of the room.

"Here we are." Aries says once they are outside.

The light is blinding at first, but then she sees the District. The whole terrain is filled with trees, she can see people climbing high up in them. She wonders what they are doing so high up because they can chop off wood closer to the ground.

"You look nice." Finnick says with a smile.

"Thank you." Annie says.

The mayor comes out and does the same thing every other District Mayor has done, make small talk and take her to the stage.

"Alright. Sit on the chair on the stage." The mayor says with anger.

 _I killed their tribute._ Annie keeps thinking to herself.

His opening remarks are short, but not very sweet.

Annie nods and smiles as she walks up to the podium. Anger is on the faces of some of the citizens. Annie looks back to see the family members sitting on the small stage in the back. Willow had a big family Annie thinks it is at least six brothers and sisters.

 _Do not cry._ Annie thinks to herself.

"Hello District Seven I thank you for your generosity for sharing this glorious celebration with you today. It really is an honor to be with you, the tributes from this District had such pride and courage in the games." Annie says and looks at the crowd.

Her eyes linger on Willow's family members. She doesn't want to say it, but she has to

She crumples the piece of paper.

"Willow was a tough competitor and a great fighter I know this because she tried to kill me. However, I was… I was"

 _I can't say it._

"But the tributes would be happy to celebrate with all of us still and in a way they still are. We should all be grateful for the generosity of the Capitol for giving us this opportunity to all come together. Thank you." Annie says quickly.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't brag in front of Willow's family members no matter how much Annie hates the girl. She can't be that cruel and doesn't want to come across as someone who is heartless. She can't brag, it's against her nature.

Annie walks off the stage and she can tell Aries is annoyed.

"You messed up Annie." He scolds.

"Sorry, couldn't read the handwriting." She lies.

Aries rolls his eyes and walks away.

"You did fine." Finnick says when the others are out of ear shot.

"I couldn't do it in front of her family." Annie whispers.

"I know." Finnick says.

"I'll have to in the other Districts though, right?" Annie asks.

"Yes." Finnick says softly.

Annie nods and wipes a tear away. If she couldn't brag in front of the girl she didn't like how will she be able to do it with the tributes she feels guilty for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

The train slows into Capitol station making Finnick nervous.

"Why are we stopping?" Finnick asks to no one in particular, they weren't supposed to be in the Capitol until tomorrow.

"We have arrived early dear." Aries says.

"But why?" Finnick asks.

"Maybe they wanted to test the speed on a new engine." Aries says and plays with his hair.

"Why are you lying?" Finnick asks. He's known Aries long enough to when he is lying. He likes to play with his hair or rub his forearm when he lies.

"Fine I just didn't want to say anything to either of you before we got here, it would've given you the chance to say no." Aries says with a smile.

"What did you do?" Finnick asks.

"A restaurant called the day before the Victory Tour. They wanted Annie and _someone_ else to accompany her there. They thought it would be fair since they were a sponsor, they wanted good press." Aries says.

Annie walks into the train car looking tired. He didn't hear her screaming last night but that doesn't mean she didn't wake up from a nightmare.

"Hello Annie." Aries says and ushers her over to the table where Lena is sitting.

"Why has the train stopped?" She asks.

"Because we're in the Capitol." Aries says and motions towards the window.

Outside you can see the bustling of people and the shiny metal buildings.

Finnick has always found this place ugly. He's never left the city limits but can't imagine the rest looking much better. Everything is man made, there isn't much nature to look at. You can barely see the stars at night because of all the light the city brings in.

"We're early." Annie says.

Finnick is surprised Annie noticed this. After all the Districts he thought she would've forgotten the tight schedule Aries has put together. It must have been pretty precise if he was able to get them here in time to attend dinner at a well known Capitol restaurant.

"Yes we are." Aries smiles and plays with her hair.

Finnick can tell she was crying.

 _Maybe she didn't sleep._ Finnick thinks to himself.

He wouldn't be surprised either. District 1 was rough on her. The victors keep talking about how they liked when she shoved her thumb in the female tribute's eye socket. The girl was strangling Annie but for them to talk about it so much made her uncomfortable. It made Finnick uncomfortable.

It also made Finnick uncomfortable going there remembering Cashmere said she wanted her tributes to die. She did say they were terrible and didn't deserve to win. He didn't see her in the room to send sponsor gifts the whole time. 1 has many victors but it always bothered him that her and her brother just gave up on them.

Their tributes did make it far but ended up dying when a five way fight in a watering hole broke out. It was Annie, Aden, the district 1 tributes, and the girl from 7. The girl from 1 ended up dying by Aden's sword but Annie probably blinded her in one eye before he finished her off. If Aden wouldn't have killed the girl from 1 she probably would've choked Annie to death. Aden just wanted Annie alive to use her for survival skills and supplies. The stash at the cornucopia gave out due to mutts and bad weather early on.

Aden got separated by the others after a mutt attack and Annie ran away once they started to go hunting the first night. Aden looked for Annie so he could use her. He knew she ran off with a decent amount of supplies and that he could probably get her to trust him. They made a deal to stay together until final 5. Annie didn't want to stay too close to him if they made it to the final two.

After the fight at the water hole the girl from 7 followed them and ended up beheading Aden in turn she got killed by Annie. After that the weather ended up breaking the dam killing lots of tributes. Annie won by drowning the only other tribute left.

"Why are we early?" She asks.

"So you can make an appearance at a nice restaurant. The owner was a generous sponsor." Aries says.

"Oh." Annie says slightly confused.

Aries nods.

Annie takes a sip of water that was already on the table. She didn't realize Aries was already drinking it.

"What type of place is it?" Annie asks nervously.

"It's a fancy restaurant, very hard to get into." Aries says.

Annie nods.

"So did this just come up?" She asks.

Finnick smiles because she is starting to catch on to what Aries and Capitol citizens like to do.

"No, I was just telling Finnick this was set up awhile ago."

"Oh." Annie says confused and angry.

"Finnick didn't know." Lena says to save Finnick from a small argument with Annie.

"Anyway they said it would be free if she brought along another victor." Aries says.

"You mean me?" Finnick asks remembering his earlier comment.

"Yes, Yule actually has clothes already picked out for both of you." Aries says smiling at both of them.

"Are you asking or telling us to go to this restaurant?" Annie asks.

"Asking." Aries says.

Finnick sighs.

"He's telling." Finnick says so she won't get her hopes up.

Annie nods.

"There is a car outside already waiting to take you two to your apartment Finnick." He says and Finnick nods. "Yule will stop by later to give you your outfits and do your make up." He says.

"Is this a dinner or lunch?" Annie asks.

""You should arrive at the restaurant by four." Aries says and ushers them outside.

They walk to the car. It is much sunnier than the train so they are both squinting their eyes.

When they get in the car shiny black car they both see sun spots.

"Why is it so bright?" Annie asks.

"The train was darker and I think the reflection of the sun off some building might do the trick." Finnick says and leans back.

The driver starts driving not being told where to go.

"So why do you have an apartment in the city?" Annie asks looking out the window.

"Snow gave it to me." His eyes flicker to the rearview mirror. "He likes to take care of the victors." Finnick lies. He doesn't trust any Capitol citizen, there is a chance they could all be on Snow's payroll.

Annie nods probably knowing the real reason.

When he gets out Annie looks up at the tall building. There are thirty floors and Finnick resides on the eleventh.

"Come on." Finnick says and takes her hand. She holds onto it tightly.

He didn't bring his keys but know it will be unlocked. He knows people are already watching him. He has bodyguards when he comes to the Capitol to keep citizens away but really they are just supposed to go back to Snow and tell him if they heard or saw Finnick do anything he shouldn't be.

"You're nervous." Finnuck says while pressing the eleven button on the elevator. He can tell because her hand is starting to sweat.

"The last time I was here I was fighting to the death. I haven't really thought of it as a place to go out to dinner." Annie says and the door opens and he finds his apartment.

Finnick nods not knowing how to respond.

He walks inside and can tell someone just finished cleaning by the smell of lemon. He knows the apartment has cleaning services.

"Not what you expected." Finnick says as he sees her looking around.

"It's small." Annie says and lets go of his hand.

She isn't wrong. The apartment only has a small bedroom, sitting room, kitchen, and bathroom. He only uses this place to sleep in and even if he didn't, it would be good enough for him.

"It's good enough." Finnick says.

"Does Snow give all victors apartments?" Annie asks.

"The ones he likes to invest in." Finnick says.

"You mean the ones he's made a _deal_ with." Annie says slightly disgusted.

"Yeah." Finnick says.

"Do they all live in this building?" She asks.

"I actually have no idea." Finnick says and Annie nods.

In an hour Yule comes over with the outfits. He made them match, Annie is wearing a red dress that has multiple zippers and looks too tight on her. It doesn't look trashy for the restaurant they are going to, that would be a no no, but it doesn't look right on her body. Yule got Finnick a suit black jacket, black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a red tie.

Yule does Annie's makeup. He puts flase lashes on her that have a red tint to them and so much blush that she looks surprised. Finnick knows she will fit right in.

"If only your ears vere pierced." Yule says while clasping a sparkly necklace around her neck.

Annie doesn't respond.

"There you are you two look vonderful I hope you have a nice night." He says and leaves with a smile.

"You clean up nice." Annie says with a smile as Finnick tightens his tie.

"Yeah well this is a fancy place, multiple courses that can cost hundreds of dollars. You're not picky are you?" Finnick asks. He doesn't think it matter but her sending back every dish will cause a chatter. She's eaten everything they've given her on the Victory Tour so surely she can handle this.

"Not really." Annie says and looks down at her shoes. They're four inch red heels.

"Don't worry we won't be walking far just the distance from the car to the restaurant."

Annie nods

"I'm getting the feeling you've been here before." Annie says/

"A few times I was the one who arranged the sponsorship." Finnick says.

"Thanks for that then" Annie says with a smile.

Finnick tightens his tie again. He hates wearing the things.

"I'm nervous." Annie says softly.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad and I won't let anything bad happen to us." He says and Annie nods.

Finnick briefly wonders if his bodyguards know where he is going. He doesn't really care.

He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Let's go." He says and Annie takes his hand.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Victor Annie! Victor Finnick!" The host says as her and Finnick enter the building.

"The boss said you might show up. It is such an honor to have both of you here." He says and leads them to the dining area.

This guy can't be older than 25 and is more enthusiastic than she would be for this job.

She looks around the restaurant and sees it is filled with gold and red.

"Here you are please sit. I will tell the chef you are here to give you the menus." He says and races off.

She's about to grab her seat but Finnick pulls it out for her.

"Please sit." Finnick says kindly and she does. He then walks to his chair to sit across from her.

"That was very gentlemanly." Annie says with a smile.

"Manners are important here." Finnick says with a smile

"Gotta keep up your image." Annie says and looks around.

"Something like that, so what do you think?" He asks.

"It doesn't look very fancy." Annie says.

"Some of those decorations are probably a fortune." Finnick says.

"Not many tables." Annie say there can't be more than twenty.

"It's supposed to be exclusive, that is why they can charge so much." Finnick says and surveys the room. He can't name any of the people in here this time but is sure some of them are important.

The waitress comes over to give them tonight's hand crafted menu of seven courses

"Here you two go. It is such an honor to have you here tonight." The woman with lilac skin says. Her lips are a light blue and her hair is too.

Annie glances at the menu as it is placed in her hands

 _ **Starter**_ _  
Rocky Mountain Oysters with a cocktail sauce_

 _ **Soup**_ _  
Hot and Sour Soup_

 _ **Pasta**_ _  
Coconut Rice Noodles with Turmeric and Ginger._

 _ **Platelet Cleanser**_ _  
Fresh Strawberry Granita._

 _ **Salad**_ _  
Fresh Greens with a Lemon Poppy Seed Dressing_

 _ **Main**_ _  
Prime Rib with Roasted Potatoes and Baby Carrots_

 _ **Dessert**_ _  
Mocha Cake with Espresso Buttercream Frosting._

"If you have any questions feel free to ask." She smiles. "Now starters will be served quickly, would you like red or white wine served with it?" She asks pen at the ready.

Oh… I." Annie says and looks at Finnick for help. She doesn't drink much alcohol, she never found the taste appealing.

"Whatever the chief has it paired with." Finnick says.

"Very good sir." The waitress says with a smile.

"Bring us some water as well." Finnick says before she walks away.

"Of course." The waitress smiles and walks away.

"I don't drink wine." Annie mumbles because Finnick is smirking at her.

"I just always goes with the chief pairing, there are too many choices. I'm not an expert at this stuff." Finnick says.

"That why you ordered water?" She asks curious.

"I did that more for your benefit. You look like the type of person who is too shy to ask." He says

"District 4 doesn't really have restaurants."

"Not fancy ones like this anyways." Finnick says.

Annie glances back down at the menu.

"So do you know what rocky mountain oysters are?" Annie asks him.

She thought about asking the waitress but remembered that the District 12 Mayor seemed offended when she asked what venison was.

Finnick shakes his head.

"I've had enough Capitol food to know better to ask." Finnick says.

"Because they get offended?" Annie asks.

"Because sometimes they're disgusting, chocolate covered bugs and duck embryos for starters."

"Ew." Annie says.

"It is probably an acquired taste, something you only like if you're brought up with it."

"Like fish eyes." Annie says. She hates eating them. However lots of people say it is there favorite part of the fish or fish stew.

"Possibly, but other people in District 4 find the concept unappealing."

"They're too fishy and pop in your mouth." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

The waitress comes back out with their wine glasses.

"The chef thought a sweet white would go well with this dish." She says and places the water and wine down."The food will be out shortly."

They pick up their glasses. Finnick makes sure they clink them together like everyone else is doing.

Annie sips it and almost smiles.

She's never had wine that has tasted so much like grape juice. She can taste the alcohol but it's better than any wine she has ever tasted before.

"You like it." Finnick says catching her almost smile.

"Wine is always so bitter." Annie says.

"You must have only tried dry wine then." Finnick says.

Annie doesn't know the difference and is about to ask when the waitress comes back with their food.

"Here we go, rocky mountain oysters. Enjoy." She says and sets down a plate decorated with a red sauce and has four small pieces of food. They look like they have been deep fried.

"Don't eat with your fingers." Finnick says as she reaches for one. They are small enough to just pick up and eat and since they are fried they remind her of fried fish.

"Oh, right the manners." Annie says and picks up a fork to move it to her plate.

When she puts it in her mouth it is chewy and has a gross taste.

She can see that Finnick doesn't like it either. She thinks she sees him give up and just swallow it.

"Yuck." Annie says and drinks more wine instead.

The waitress comes back.

"Did you not like your oysters?" She asks.

"What exactly are rocky mountain oysters?" Annie asks.

Finnick signs he doesn't want to know the answer.

"Bull testicals fried in a special batter."

"Oh." Annie says.

"It will be about twenty minutes before the next course." She says with a smile.

"Why would you want to eat bull testicals." Annie says disgusted and downs her glass of wine to get the taste out.

"Capitol people are different and if they hear something is the new in thing or rare they will eat it no matter what."

Annie looks back down at the menu.

"Hot and sour soup isn't that bad." Finnick says, he's eaten it before. Not at a fancy restaurant but he figures it is all the same.

"Okay." Annie says.

Annie looks around and notices almost everyone in the room is looking at them.

"So many people are staring at us." Annie whispers.

"You're the newest victor and I'm me." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"What if they think we're on a date?"

Finnick almost laughs.

"Is it that funny to think of going on a date with me." Annie says almost offended.

"No, it's just I'm surprised that is where your mind went first."

"Shut up Finnick." She says annoyed.

He smiles again.

"Maybe President Snow-"

Finnick places his hand over Annie's and does a fake laugh. He motions for her to move in closer.

"Don't talk about Snow here." He says. He places a hair behind her ear so it looks like they were having a romantic moment. If people didn't think they were on a date they probably do now.

It makes Annie blush but he figures she knows he was doing it to make nothing seem suspicious.

"So you've been on dates then?" Finnick teases trying to get off the topic of Snow

"I'm eighteen not a nun. Although I've never been to a restaurant on a date."

Finnick nods.

"Neither have I, I'd like to do something different from the usual."

"You'd like to." Annie says.

"It's hard to date because I… go to the Capitol so much." He says.

Since he can't talk about Snow she figures he means the deal. That would make a love life… interesting.

"Here's the wine for the next course." The woman says and brings out a dry red.

The dishes go on and on, she enjoyed the soup and pasta but didn't care for the salad or platelet cleanser. The granita had lots of tequila in it and the salad had too much lemon dressing on it.

"Main course finally." Annie says as she sees the waitress come to them.

"Prime rib is beef right?" She asks Finnick.

"Yes." He says.

Not a type of meat she particularly cares for but it isn't the worst.

"Here you go prime rib, we gave you two nice rare pieces." She says and sets Finnick's plate down than Annie's

The juices from the beef run along the plate.

 _Looks like blood._ Annie thinks to herself.

She grips the fork and knife in her hands and closes her eyes. She keeps seeing Aden's headless body fall on top of her and his blood falling on her.

Annie stands up without thinking. She needs to get out of here. She needs to get away from all of these people.

She heads for the restaurant door and ends up breaking the plate and glass on her way out.

"Annie." She hears faintly. "Annie." She hears again and then feels someone grabs her arm.

She can tell she is outside by the cool breeze hitting her face. She turns and sees Finnick, he looks worried.

"I uh." Annie says and stumbles from the heels and alcohol.

Finnick catches her before she can hit the sidewalk.

He hails a car over and directs the driver to his apartment building.

Annie isn't in the car though, not mentally. She keeps seeing herself and Aden in the arena, then the girl from 7. She starts rubbing her arms as if the blood is still on her.

 _It's always there._ Annie thinks and closes her eyes.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick dragged her to his apartment carefully. He noticed that she is in some type of trance like state.

When they get inside she starts shouting and grabbing at her zippers.

"Get it off." Annie says. Trying to unzip her dress.

It's getting hard for her to breathe and the dress has many zippers on it. Finnick doesn't know which is decorative or which is the zipper to undo to dress. Annie keeps shouting to get it off so he decides to rip it open.

Annie let's it fall to the floor and wonders around Finnick's apartment in her undergarments until she finds the bathroom. She closes the door and locks it. Finnick can hear her turn on the sink

He hears her sobbing and doesn't know if he should try to comfort her.

 _Maybe being alone is better._ He thinks to himself.

The sobs turn to soft whimpers and then nothing.

The faucet is turned off.

 _What is she going to wear?_ Finnick thinks to himself when he hears the shower turn on.

He doesn't have any clothes Annie could fit into. He doesn't keep clothes in his apartment because he is always given the outfit to wear. He doesn't even have pajamas because he just sleeps in his boxers. He has a few comfortable shirts but they would all be too big.

"What the hell is she going to wear?" Finnick says allowed this time.

She could wear one of his shirts it would be too big but he would still be seeing her in her underwear.

Finnick goes to his closet and tries to find the longest shirt he has. He settles for a maroon one that he doesn't think he has ever worn.

The faucet turns off and Annie walks out gripping the bright orange towel.

Finnick notices she looks skinnier, even when she is wearing the skin tight corset dresses.

"Annie." Finnick says softly as she walks closer to him. Her eyes are still puffy and bloodshot.

Annie's eyes go to the ripped dress on the floor. She knows she can't wear that again.

"You see Annie I don't really have any clothes for you-"

"Just give me a shirt." Annie says gripping the towel and not meeting his gaze.

He gives her the maroon one she takes it and let's the towel fall to the ground. She has on her undergarments but Finnick still looks away.

"Please like you've never seen a girl in her underwear before." Annie says softly as she pulls it over her head.

"I haven't seen you-" Finnick starts and turns back towards her.

The shirt is mostly long enough although he can still see some of her underwear.

"It's just cotton underwear nothing fancy. If it bothers you so much then just imagine it's a swimsuit." Annie says softly.

He can tell she isn't trying to be mean.

"Okay." Finnick says. If she is fine with it then Finnick can be as well.

She sits on the couch and doesn't say anything. Finnick doesn't know what to say so they sit in silence for awhile.

"The meat looked bloody." She finally says.

Finnick nods.

 _She doesn't like the sight of blood_. Finnick thinks to himself. He has a duh moment anyone who has had the majority of someone else's blood spilled onto them wouldn't like the sight of blood.

"I just kept seeing him on top of me, bleeding all over me. I had to get out of there. I had to get that dress off." Annie whispers.

Her hands are in fists and her knuckles are white.

Finnick takes one of her hands to hold. He can tell her nails are pressing into the palm of her hand and with how hard her fist is balled up he gets the feeling it wouldn't take long for them to break the skin.

She opens up her hand and lets Finnick hold it. She then releases her other hand. They can both see the crescent shapes left behind.

"It's okay Annie you don't need to explain." Finnick says.

"I know but I felt like I should tell you anyway. You're too nice to ask even though you want too. I would want to ask you too if you started crying and begging for someone to take your clothes off." Annie says staring at the wall.

Finnick notices the time. It's almost ten they should go to sleep soon because her celebration party will be tomorrow and that goes on all night.

"You should go to sleep if you can." Finnick says and leads her to the bedroom.

"Okay well goodnight." Finnick says once she lays down. He plans to sleep in the sitting room.

"Where are you going?" Annie asks confused.

"I don't want to-"

"This bed is big enough for three people Finnick, I'm perfectly fine sharing a bed as long as you are." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says and lies down. He stays as far away from her as possible.

Finnick wakes up and sees Annie sleeping next to him. He looks away quickly when he sees her shirt is riding up. She was already not wearing pants so seeing her in her underwear was bad enough but to see her bare back and stomach isn't right. Even though Annie didn't seem to care, he does.

He gets out of bed to make a few phone calls. He doesn't want any stories about this 'incident' to get out or any articles about then being a couple. He knows enough people and how to charm them for this to be feasible. After that is done he wants to remedy the clothes problem.

He dials Yule's number.

"Finnick?" He says confused.

"Yeah uh Annie spilled something on her dress last night, she needs something new to wear-"

"I vill bring her something to vear." Yule says and the line goes dead.

"Okay good talk." Finnick says annoyed.

He hears Annie stir and goes back into the bedroom. He is surprised she didn't wake up screaming due to everything that happened.

"I got to be in bed with Finnick Odair I bet many girls dream of this." Annie says stretching.

"Probably." Finnick says knowing this is true.

"So I uh called Yule to bring you clothes since I don't have anything for you."

"What will he think." Annie asks.

"Who cares." Finnick says.

"I do." Annie says.

"Don't worry." Finnick says with a smile and hears the doorbell.

It isn't Yule though, it's Lena.

She shoves her way through not bother being invited in.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Yule said Annie needed clothes and thought I should bring them over since my apartment is a few floors down." Lena says and notices the torn dress.

"Couldn't resist yourself." She teases.

"She had some type of panic attack. The prime rib was too rare and it looked like blood on the plate." Finnick says.

"Whatever you need to say."

"Lena just leave this alone she already feels embarrassed." Finnick says.

"Fine." Lena says. "Annie!" She shouts so she will come out.

"Lena?" Annie asks walking out in the oversized maroon shirt and nothing else.

"Lose your pants." She says with a smile

Annie doesn't say anything and goes for the outfit bag.

"I thought Yule was dropping this off." Annie says taking it from Lena's hands.

"I live in this building too they thought it would be easier."

"So do all victors employed by Snow live here?" She asks and unzips the outfit bag.

"I've seen the victor from 5 here." Finnick says. Like 12, 5 only has one living victor and it is a girl. She is only 21. The other victor just died in his seventies.

Annie nods.

"Come on put that on Aries wanted you back as fast as possible."

"Why?" Annie asks.

"Something about manners." She says.

"This better not be about dancing I think I've abused Finnick's feet enough."

"I think Aries gave up on that around District 7." Finnick says because that is when he stopped Annie having dance time with Finnick.

Annie nods and goes to put the clothes on.

"So you see her dress?" Finnick asks he's wanted to see it as soon as they got on the train. He wants to see how bad it might be.

"Don't worry Yule didn't show off too much of her skin. But it will be tight and push up her chest." Lena says.

"Of course it will." Finnick says disappointed.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Are you sure it is supposed to be this tight Yule?" Annie asks pulling at the top of her dress.

"Yes, it means it's vorking." Yule says and goes back to spray her hair with glitter hairspray. It's so thick she can almost see a cloud of the stuff.

Annie got put in a blue dress.

The top is a sheer corset with bright crystals over some of the stich work. Her breasts are covered by only crystals, some are blue and some are silver. The back is open and the skirt is like a cotton ball. He gave her clear tights that have a sparkling fabric so it looks like she is sparkling like a diamond.

Yule put her hair up in a top knot bun but sprayed glitter everywhere in it. He has a small pin that resembles a tiara stuck at the front of the bun. He complained the whole time saying Annie should've let him know she cut her hair because he had a whole different hairstyle already picked out.

Yule made a dress for Lena as well and it is a shiny gold dress. Annie thinks it looks a little cheap, but won't comment. She would rather be wearing Lena's dress, the fabric may be a cheap shiny gold but it is a long evening gown that has a slit on the side going right past the knee.

Lena won't be showing as much as Annie, but she gets that is the point. She is supposed to be noticable and on display, like Finnick said she is the shiny new toy.

"Isn't that enough, I'm starting to feel dizzy." Annie says as Yule sprays the glitter on her body.

He sprayed some on her shoulders and arms. She doesn't get why he wants her so sparkly.

"Almost." He says and does one last spray on her back.

He moves his hand in a circle wanting her to spin.

"Lovely." He says and pulls out his make up bag.

He goes for a soft white eyeshadow with long fake lashes. He does a dark red lip knowing Capitol citizens like that color best on women.

"You look perfect." He says.

Annie nods but doesn't agree.

"It is only for one night Annie." Yule says telling she isn't pleased with this look.

"Don't I get shoes?" Annie asks.

"Yes." He says and goes to get a box. "I got these early from the designer, she vanted them to show you off. When she saw your dress she thought they vould go perfectly." Yule says and pulls out five inch blue heels. It has a bow on the front that is made up of small crystals.

Annie looks at them frightened, she won't be able to walk in them.

"If I knew you vere a poor dancer and couldn't valk vell in heels I vould've chosen something else." Yule says sincerely.

"Well, we can't do anything now." Annie says.

Yule smiles and helps her into the shoes.

Annie almost topples over when she is in them.

Finnick comes out to the room.

He is wearing the same suit as they did to dinner except he has a terrible shiny tie and shoes that are almost like a walking mirror.

"Are we all supposed to be shiny or something?" Annie asks to no one in particular.

"Aries thought it vould be best to match." Yule says annoyed. She can tell Yule wouldn't have dressed them like this.

"What about Zayden and Mags?" Annie asks.

"Zayden is still at the casino, we might not even see him at your celebration party." Lena says coming out.

Her hair has been curled. She is wearing a gold bracelet and black heels to match the dress. She also has a black purse as an accessory.

"Mags probably von't attend." Yule says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

He shrugs.

"I vasn't told to make an outfit for her." Yule says.

"Okay it's time to move." Aries says coming into the room clapping his hands.

"God that's blinding." Lena says.

He has a black sequined suit and he put his hair up so it is going in different directions. He also put on his white eyeliner and teal glitter splashed only on his right cheek.

"Annie looks wonderful." He says ignoring Lena.

"Okay." Annie says.

"Time to go." Aries says.

Finnick walks over to her so she can hold onto him as they walk.

"I'm gonna fall." She says softly.

"You'll be fine." He says.

"I can't hold onto you all night." Annie says.

"No, just walk slowly and don't drink." He says.

Annie nods. She wasn't planning on drinking.

When they get to her party many people are already there eating, dancing, and having a merry time.

Aries deserted them soon after they arrived, he just saying to meet here at midnight. Lena went for the food tables and Annie is just standing in place holding onto Finnick's arm like a child.

"We should go, the food they serve at victory parties are usually good." Finnick says dragging her slightly.

"Okay." Annie says softly.

People compliment her outfit, hug her, shake her hand, and gush about how excited they are just to meet her.

After they are there for an hour President Snow makes his way to the balcony causing many people to cheer.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for your attendance tonight. We are here to celebrate our newest victor Annie Cresta." A spotlight ends up on her and everyone looks towards her and claps. "Tonight we will celebrate our newest victor joining the elite and to celebrate her winnings." President Snow says and raises his glass as do all the citizens who have them.

After he walks away the band starts to play a soft melody.

 _Dancing._ Annie thinks to herself. As if someone could read her mind they ask to share a dance with her.

"She's a bit clumsy, but I'm sure she would love a dance." Finnick says and lets go of her.

 _Oh right I have to say yes._ She thinks to herself.

She's worried with these shoes she might actually break someone's foot.

"Finnick wasn't kidding. I really can't dance very well." She says as he takes her waist.

"I'm sure you're being modest." He says with a smile.

"I'm not." Annie says nicely.

She tries to count in her head or just listen to the conversation, but ends up stepping on his foot.

He gives her a nasty look.

"I'm sorry, like I said-"

"It's quite alright Annie." He says and looks off in the distance. "I think I am wanted else where." He says and lets go of her she notices he is limping.

She thought he would yell at her or call her stupid for stepping on his foot. She could tell he wanted to say something vulgar to her, she is confused why he didn't. She gets asked to dance three more times and the same thing happens. They all look like they want to yell at her, but don't for some reason.

"Come play with us victor Annie!" A young man shouts pulling her out of her daze.

Annie gets guided over by other party goers and sees they are playing a type of card game. She also notices a large amount of plastic chips in the middle.

"There you are Annie." The man says. He can't be older than twenty. He looks unnaturally good looking and has a tribal tattoo on his neck.

The dealer flips over a few cards.

"Oh Chad's out of money now. No new cars for you." He says and the rest of the people laugh.

"How much money was that?" Annie asks curious.

"12." He says.

"Thousand?" Annie says surprised.

"12 million Chad wanted to add more cars to his collection."

"The minimum bid is 100,000 thousand if you wish to partake victor Annie." The dealer says.

"That's too rich for my taste." Annie says slightly disgusted.

"Oh right, new victors don't like spending lots of money yet." He smirks. "I'm out. You should dance with me then Annie. The night is still young." He says and takes her hand and drags her to the dance floor.

"I'm not a good dancer." Annie says once again.

"Nonsense." He says and grabs her waist and pulls her closer. The way he holds her makes it hard for her to move at all.

She can smell alcohol and cigarette smoke on his breath.

"So do you like it here?" He asks. He sways them back and forth to make it look like they are dancing. Annie would like this if he wasn't so close to her.

"I guess, it's different from home." She says.

"That's what all you victors say, I wish I could see where you are from. I've heard they have quite the romantic beaches." He says.

"I wouldn't call them romantic." Annie says and feels his hands moving lower down her back.

"Maybe not to you because you see them all the time." His says and keeps moving his hands lower.

It's starting to make her uncomfortable. She purposely grabs one of his hands to put it back on her waist. His hands stop moving making her feel grateful that he got the hint.

"You look beautiful tonight, much better than that silly interview dress they made you wear. Is it the same designer?" He asks.

"Yes, but Yule has been planning this dress for a much longer time."

He nods and his hands start to go down her waist again.

"Stop." Annie says as she feels his hand rest on her butt.

"Why?" He asks

"Because-" She starts but he squeezes it.

With both of his hands so low she is able to break from his grip.

"Get off." Annie says and shoves him. This causes her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

A few party goers look this way.

The young man looks angry by the stares.

"She's just drunk." He says to the other party goers. He walks back to the gambling tables.

The guests stop looking at her by this comment.

Annie tries to get up.

"Good lord." She hears and someone grabs her forearm pulling her up.

"Lena?" Annie says confused.

"Turn around, I think you got something on your back." Lena says. She grabs something from one of the waiters trays and wipes it off. "Don't worry it's just dirt." Lena says and throws the cloth behind her.

"Thanks."

"Stay away from the poker tables the young rich boys think everything belongs to them." Lena says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"They have the rich person complex just because Daddy has money makes them think they can own anyone or anything." Lena says.

"Couldn't they though." Annie says thinking about Snow and his deal.

"Shut up." Lena says and Annie looks confused. "You can't talk about that stuff in front of Capitol citizens."

"But they know-"

"It doesn't matter Annie." She says and looks at the large clock tower. It reads eleven fifteen.

"According to Finnick you should get called away soon." Lena says.

"What?" She asks.

"So President Snow can speak with you." She says. "Just go to the food table and stay away from the young guys." Lena says.

Annie nods.

She stays by the seafood table. She doesn't eat anything just stands there, it's been ten minutes when someone comes up to her.

"Victor Cresta the President would like to speak with you." He says. She can tell he is wearing a uniform and from the pin on his collar she suspects it means he is important.

"Okay, but I'll need help walking." She says and grabs his arm.

"Of course." He says as if he was expecting it. She wonders if word of her stepping on people's feet has gotten around.

She walks up the long staircase to the balcony and then into a big ballroom.

"You may sit, he will be with you shorty." The man says and closes the door. He stands outside it as if locking her in.

There isn't a light on, the only lights are from the party making shadows on the wall. There is only one other chair in the room and it is across from her.

 _Is this when he tells me I will become his slave?_ Annie thinks to herself.

The balcony door opens and she sees President Snow. She notices the smell of roses, she notices one is his lapel but knows no real rose could cause that much odor.

 _Does he use it as a perfume?_ Annie thinks again.

"Hello Miss Cresta." He says and sits in the chair across from her.

"Hello President Snow." Annie says. She can hear the nerves in her voice.

There's something about President Snow that screams run away. He doesn't look very threatening. She's certain she could easily tackle him if he didn't have so many guards around. She knows he has power, but that isn't why she wants to run away it's something in his eyes. It isn't bloodlust, but it's something she can't quite place.

"Are you enjoying your party?" He asks.

"Oh… yes." Annie says confused.

"I've heard some complaints on your dancing skills."

"I've been practicing I just can't do it and I tried to warn them" Annie says nervous.

She can tell he is smiling at her.

"You like to please people." He says.

"I think most people do." Annie says slightly confused.

"Mr. Odair has told you already hasn't he." Snow says.

"I- will he get in trouble if I said yes." Annie says.

Snow smiles again.

"No, he will not."

"Then yes, he told me about your… contract." Annie says.

"Good it saves me time and tears if you were to cry." He says.

Annie nods. She feels a little insulted that he thought she would cry. She did when Finnick told her, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Not out of loyalty but because he frightens her.

"You see Miss. Cresta I know you're not like the other victors… you're less stable." He says.

Annie scoffs insulted.

Snow smiles at this, he likes how she reacts to things.

"So I won't just give you away like I do with the others. You get to have a sort of trail run."

"What does that entail?" Annie asks again sounding nervous.

"There will be a party in a few months, Lena and Finnick will be attending as well as yourself. How you react during that party will determine your future." He says.

"How-"

"There will be people watching you while you're there so make sure you leave a lasting impression." Snow says with a smile one that will haunt her dreams.

Fireworks start to go off startling her. The colors illuminate the room making the features on Snow's face seem more sinister.

"That means it's eleven thirty, you should get going so you won't miss your train back home." He says and stands. He helps her up and walks her towards the door. "I'll see you in a few months Miss. Cresta." He says and brings her hand to her lips.

Annie doesn't know how to respond so she just nods.

The man waiting outside helps her back down the stairs. She sees Finnick is waiting close by.

"Here you are Mr. Odair." The man says as if expecting him to be waiting for me.

"So?" Finnick says.

"We're all going to a party." Annie says.

Finnick looks at her curiously, but isn't going to ask, not in front of all these people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Annie!" She hears her brother shout from downstairs. She hasn't gotten out of bed even though it is eleven thirty. She slept through the night, she just doesn't want to get up. She doesn't want to face the world.

It's been a week since the Victory Tour has finished and she arrived back in District 4. She thought after her talk with Snow she would feel something, but she doesn't. She doesn't feel any different about her life, maybe it's because Snow only invited her to a party, but he also said that would affect her future.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ She thinks to herself.

"Get up." Her brother shouts coming into her room.

She moans and puts a pillow over her head.

"Just barge in why don't you." Annie says and sit up wiping spit off her face.

"You were supposed to be at the town square twenty minutes ago and that doesn't count the time it took me to walk here."

"Oh, I forgot." Annie says and lies back down.

Every year District 4 has a festival called the flower festival. It isn't anything special, certain flowers come into bloom and they celebrate it for some reason. It's always close after a Victory Tour Annie thinks the vendors just use leftovers they didn't sell during that celebration.

Almost every year since she was ten she would volunteer to help decorate the town square. The job isn't hard, you just put flower garlands and other decorations. Sometimes you get to weave flower nets and one of the bait shops likes to sell flower crowns.

"Well, they already gave out the positions, but since you are a victor you got the one you requested." Dawson says.

Annie nods and sits up. She requested doing town decoration.

"Get up little sister you can't just not show up." Dawson says with a smile.

"I could, but it would be rude." Annie says.

"Get up and put on something with flowers on it."

"Hey at home people don't get to tell me what to wear." Annie says. She's tired of getting dressed up by stylists.

"Fine, at least get up. I'm not leaving the house without you." Dawson says more seriously.

Annie puts on her pink sundress with yellow flowers. She thought about wearing her Victory Tour dress since it did have a flower pattern, but decided the gems stitched in it would be too much. She knows an expensive shop in town that puts sparkling sequins on dresses, but this would be different.

"There, you look nice." Dawson says as Annie puts a pink headband on. She's only wearing it to keep the hair out of her face.

"Let's go." Annie says and puts on her shoes.

"Very festive Annie." She hears Lena say as she walks past her house.

"She seems to have warmed up to you." Dawson says.

Annie looks at him with disappointment.

"Sorry, she seemed sincere." Dawson says.

Annie thinks back to Lena helping her up after she fell down on her Victory Tour.

"She has moments." Annie says. She however doesn't think she was being sincere then.

Dawson nods.

They make the long walk into town where Annie is ushered by the other workers to put up decorations around the picnic tables and Marco's ice cream shop. He requested her personally because he still feels that she hates him. She's gotten over it by now, but she wouldn't want to talk for him, for a long amount of time. She never liked holding long conversations when he worked for him so that won't change.

"Hold the latter so I don't fall." Annie says to a worker for Marco. It's Luna she is friendly with her, but feels slightly angry when she sees her as well.

Luna was going to volunteer, but Annie talked her out of it. Ironically, Annie's named got called instead and no one volunteered, which happened the last year as well. It's why the school wants victors to talk about the Hunger Games in history class. She remembers Finnick speaking for her class, she could tell he didn't like it which confused her.

The latter wobbles slightly.

"Luna." Annie says a little annoyed.

"Sorry, but just look at all those flowers." She says with awe as more vendors start to fill the square.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Annie says nicely.

She has always liked the flower festival, she likes the bright colors of the flowers.

Annie grabs a string and ties a flower garland to the roof.

"Hey Annie." She hears a male voice say loudly.

She looks down and see it is Zapp. She can see his skin is pink again.

"You really should invest in suntan lotion." Annie says as she ties off the last piece.

He shrugs.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." He says as Annie walks down the latter.

"The peeling is what annoys me." Annie says now in front of him. His blonde hair is still messy from the wind.

"So you're helping for the flower festival again." Zapp says with a smile.

Annie nods.

"I signed up last year." Annie smiles.

"I see." Zapp says and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't know what to say sometimes when she talks about being a victor.

"Dawson actually dragged me here." Annie says and smiles.

"I can see that." Zapp says with a smile.

"So are you going?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, I always do for the sailing competition." He says.

"Oh right that." Annie says.

"Well, you wouldn't know you were always the worst in the class." Zapp says.

"Yeah." Annie says.

She was always the worst in her sailing class. There always has to be someone and it was always Annie. She was good at tying the knots and making nets, but was bad at finding the wind and which way to sail.

"Are you going?" He asks.

"I don't know, I'm kind of partied out." Annie says and twirls her hair.

He nods.

"Right the Victory Tour celebrations." He says. "Did you have a favorite District?" He asks curious.

Annie goes to the picnic table to sit down and he follows.

"I don't know. They were all different from home, none of them really had the sea."

"I can't imagine that." Zapp says.

"I got to see snow though." Annie says. She saw it in another District other than 12 and it was the white puffy stuff she always imagined.

"I bet you liked that. I remember you liked making sand angels because there was no snow." He teases.

"I was like ten." Annie says. She did more times then once. She probably stopped when she was fourteen. She always wanted to see that white snow. "But yeah, I liked it." Annie says with a smile.

"Good, at least something good came from your Victory Tour." Zapp says.

His eyes flicker to the town square clock.

"Well, I should go I have to set up for the competition." He says with a smile and squeezes her hand. "Bye Annie." He says and stands up.

"Bye Zapp." Annie says and rubs her hands together.

She smiles a little.

 _He can always make me feel better._ She thinks to herself. She avoids him like the plague, but he has a way with words that makes her feel happier.

"It looks good victor Annie." Marco says admiring how his shop looks.

"Thanks." Annie says and stands up.

"Hopefully I will see you later, we have a special flavor for the festival.

Annie nods.

He made extra double chocolate for her celebration because he knows that is her favorite.

"I'll try and make it." Annie says and starts to leave the square. She can see her brother near the exit.

"All finished little sister." Dawson says when he sees her leaving. He's helping a vendor build their stand.

"It isn't as hard as using a hammer." Annie says.

Dawson smiles.

"You should come back for the festival Annie or at least for the mayors lame speech." He says.

The mayor gives the same speech every year to start the festival and release a bunch of flower petals into the air. It makes it look like it is raining beautiful colors.

"Maybe." Annie says with a smile.

She ends up leaving the square and has little intention of returning.

* * *

"Annie." She hears from outside. She has all of her windows open.

"Zapp." Annie says and walks outside. She is surprised she thought he would still be at the flower festival. "What are you doing here, did you lose?" Annie asks.

"Eh, maybe I'll win next year." He says with a smile.

Annie notices he is holding something behind his back.

"What you got there, a participation trophy?" She teases

"No, uh... actually I got it for you. I was going to give it to you if you came back, but you didn't so I thought home delivery would be fine as well." He says with a smile

He takes her hand and places a panda lily in her palm.

A panda lily is a rare black and white flower. If you look hard enough around District 4 then you will be able to find them. Men used to scour the land to find these flowers for the women just to confess their love. Some say that you couldn't even marry a woman without finding them a panther lily.

They are still hard to find today but some vendors harvest the seeds so they can be sold during the flower festival. Since of the stories panda lilies are still used to confess love for someone or to just give to your significant others. However some people just find them beautiful but she knows Zapp isn't the kind for beautiful flowers.

Annie looks at it curiously.

"I know what your thinking Annie-"

"That you're in love with me." Annie says keeping her eyes on the flower.

She can't deal with someone confessing her love to her. She remembered some boys did it after she won, but she didn't care about them. She does care about Zapp, but with a possibility of being bought and sold as a sex slave makes her weary.

 _What would he do if he knew?_ Annie thinks to herself.

Since Snow said this party would determine her future she doesn't know what to think.

"No." He says and Annie looks at him with relief.

 _He looks nervous._ Annie thinks to herself.

"I mean I've known you forever so... yeah I have feelings for you but-"

"But?" Annie says with a smile.

"I'm not giving you this to confess any love. I'm giving it to you because I want to ask you out."

"On a date?" Annie says surprised and can feel knots in her stomach.

"Yeah." He says and rubs the back of his neck.

"I-"

"Think it over, I know you don't like spur of the moment decisions."

Annie smiles.

"I don't need to think about it Zapp, I already know." Annie says. Her voice sounds shaky.

"Oh." He says disappointed.

"I'll go out with you." Annie says surprising him.

"Really?" He says.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Annie says.

"I didn't think you would say yes."

"It's just a date Zapp, you're not asking to marry me."

"And if you don't have a nice time?" He asks.

"You'll still be my friend." Annie says with a smile.

* * *

"Annie?" She hears Finnick's voice faintly as she lies in the sand. The waves are canceling out his voice. "What are you doing?" He asks now in front of her.

Annie's date with Zapp is tomorrow and she is starting to get nervous. She doesn't know the right thing to wear and wonders how activites they've done before will be different. She's gone sailing with him, she's walked on the beach with him, she's eaten dinner with him, she's done multiple things that couples would do on dates.

 _What if he kisses me?_ Annie thinks. She's thought about calling it off, but doesn't want to be rude. Even though she is nervous a part of her is excited.

"Hello, Annie." Finnick says and waves his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She says slightly confused.

"I asked what you're doing." Finnick says with a smile.

"Working on my tan." She says sarcastically.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Seriously what are you doing?" He asks.

"Waiting." Annie says..

"For what?" He asks.

"Sea turtles, it's the season for them to lay their eggs. My brother and I would wait for them. Only saw a female once but their nests are more common. I've seen baby turtles travel to the sea after they've been hatched. It's nice to see." She says. It's a parcial lie she just doesn't want to be in her house.

"I see, waiting won't help you know." Finnick says with a smile.

"I have plenty of time on my hands Finnick." Annie says.

That's when he realizes it.

"Don't sea turtles come out at night?" Finnick ask.

"Like I said I don't have anything better to do."

"You could come sailing with me sometime." He offered.

"Today?" She says.

"Sorry just got back, but maybe tomorrow." Finnick says.

She sighs.

"Oh I know, you could come over for dinner." Finnick says.

Annie looks at confused.

"On fridays I like having Mags over and cook for her. I'm sure she won't mind another guest."

"What are you serving?" She asks.

"Clambake."

"You catch them yourself?" She asks.

"Not this time." He says.

Annie pushes her sunglasses up so she can get a better look at him.

"What time should I come over?" She asks.

"Around five if you can." Finnick says

"Okay see you then." She says.

"You better show up since I'm adding your name to the pot." He says with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't back out." Annie says and lies back down in the sand.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"Mags." Finnick says and dumps the stuff on the counter. He needed a few more things to make dinner tonight.

"Hello honey." She says looking up from her book. "Did you get everything you needed?" She asks.

"And something else, I invited Annie over."

"That was very nice Finnick. What brought this on?"

"I saw her on the beach all alone and she looked lonely. I also think it has something to do with that party Snow is making us attend in a few months."

Mags nods.

"I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end Finnick." Mags says with a smile.

"And what does that exactly entail, her ending up like myself and Lena?" Finnick says a little angry.

"She'll be able to get through it Finnick, just like you and just like Lena." Mags says gently.

"She shouldn't have to" Finnick says.

"I know." Mags says and Finnick sighs.

"So." She says with a smile. "What are you making me for dinner?"

"Something you like." He says.

"You always make something I like. It is the only things you are good at cooking." Mags says.

This is partially true because the only things Finnick really learned how to cook are Mags' favorites. Which is because she is the one who taught him how to cook.

"Maybe." Finnick says with a smile.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Do you need help?" Annie asks him. She arrived right on time and sees Finnick move around the kitchen like a crazy person. She can tell he clearly knows what he is doing, but the movements are so fast that he is almost a blur.

"You could cut the lemon." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says with a smile.

"Do you know how to cook Annie?" Mags asks as Annie reaches for the lemon.

"I couldn't cook this." Annie says.

"How do you know how to cook like this?" Annie asks Finnick while slicing the lemons.

"Mags." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie turns towards to Mags.

"You taught him how to cook." Annie says surprised.

She nods.

"He's pretty bad when he tries new recipes." Mags teases.

"Ha ha." Finnick says in the kitchen. "I could easily let you two have nothing for dinner." He says with the smile.

The way Finnick chops onions makes Annie fear he will accidentally cut off his finger.

"So Annie how has life been treating you the past few days?" She asks.

"Oh, it's been nice actually." Annie says.

"Really." Mags says surprised.

"I had fun at the flower festival." Annie says. It isn't actually a lie she liked that Zapp gave her a flower.

"That was one of my favorite festivals as a girl. The man I loved found me a panda lily." She says.

Annie wonders what happened to her husband. She's never seen him and most of the townspeople think Mags is an old spinsters. Living alone with no kids and no husband, apparently it wasn't always like that.

Annie sits on her hands debating if she should say that she got a panda lily.

"I got one of those a few days ago." Annie says.

Finnick overhears this and wonders if it is the guy Annie slept with.

"That's wonderful Annie who is the lovely boy?"

"He didn't say he loved me, he just wanted to go on a date." Annie says. She can feel her face getting hot.

"I'm sure you will have a nice time." Mags says and Annie nods.

"About 30 minutes." Finnick says and cleans off his hands.

He pulls out a pitcher from the fridge that looks like lemonade.

"Do you want some Annie?" He asks.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"Lemonade fresh squeezed this morning." Finnick says in an over dramatic voice making it seem like he is bragging for his hard work.

"Yeah, sure." Annie says.

Finnick goes to the living and gives Mags a glass then Annie.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mags says with a smile.

Annie takes a sip.

"Good." Annie says with a smile.

She's tried making lemonade before but it was always too sweet or too sour. Finnick got it just right.

"Impressing you with culinary skills should be easy if you like the lemonade this much." Finnick teases.

"I can never get it sweet enough it or it is too sweet, like candy when I make it." Annie says and takes a sip.

"You could teach her the secret Finnick." Mags says,

"A master never reveals his secrets." Finnick says with a smile.

"I could easily ask Mags." Annie says with a smile.

"I don't know how he does either." Mags says with a smile.

"It's something my Mother did." Finnick says softly.

Annie is surprised, he never talks about his family, the only time he did was when he told her that they were dead. She knows his Mom got the same sickness Marina did, but doesn't have a clue what happened to his sister or Father. She knows Snow was evolved and that means something terrible happened.

"She had this cookbook but it's mostly desserts which I'm not good at." Finnick says and rubs the back of his neck. Annie has noticed he does this when he doesn't want to tell her something.

"Well if you ever blow through your money you could open a lemonade stand." Annie says with a smile.

"Yeah." Finnick says with a smile that doesn't meet his eyes.

"Or a sailor have you ever been on his boat Annie?" She asks.

"No but he did invite me earlier today." Annie smiles and Finnick nods.

"I never was good at sailing though. I was the worst student in the class, the only thing I was really good at was making the knots."

"Well at least you learned something." Finnick says.

"Yeah." Annie says.

 _That something saved my life._ Annie thinks to herself. If she didn't know how to tie certain knots or make a net, her traps wouldn't have worked and she would've died in the arena.

Annie hears a timer ring pulling her out of those thoughts.

Finnick decorates the plates all fancy even though it is just a clambake. He got everything just right and wonders if he got it right on his first attempt. She could imagine him messing him up easily.

"How is it?" Finnick asks.

She can tell he sounds nervous.

 _Has he only cooked for Mags._ Annie thinks to herself.

"It's really good Finnick." Annie says.

"Yes, it is sweetheart." Mags says.

"Good, I'm glad."

Annie helps Finnick do the dishes after dinner and they talk for a few hours before the sun goes down.

"Well, I should get going. It's starting to get dark." Annie says.

"You live like ten feet away." Finnick says.

"Yeah but it's getting dark." Annie says and stands up.

"Dinner was nice Finnick. It was nice seeing you Mags." Annie says.

"You should walk her home Finnick." Mags says.

She can hear him sigh maybe from annoyance.

Finnick follows her. Annie does just live across from him. As soon as she steps outside she can see her house.

However, he walks her to the front door.

"Thanks for inviting me Finnick." She says.

"It was nothing you could come by next week, you just have to tell me so I know how much to make." He says with a smile.

"I could bring something over if you wish." Annie says.

"I thought you said you weren't a good cook." Finnick says.

"Saying I can't make a clambake doesn't mean I can't cook." Annie says.

He smiles

"What would you bring?" He asks.

Annie swallows hard. She doesn't know if this is a good idea.

"I'm good at making desserts." She says.

"Are you now." He says with a smile but doesn't quite believe her.

"Yeah." Annie says.

"You want the cookbook." Finnick says.

Annie shrugs.

"Maybe." She says.

He sighs.

"It's supposed to stay within the Odair family, but since I am the only one left I guess I can give it to you. Like I said I'm not good at making desserts."

 _The only one left._ Annie thinks to herself and almost wants to cry.

Annie wants to ask what happened to his grandparents or if he had an Aunt or Uncle.

 _Were both his parents really only children. Is he really the last person in his bloodline._ Annie thinks to herself.

"I'll give it to you, but you can only make recipes for me right now." He says.

"Why only you?" Annie asks.

"Because I need to make sure they taste right." He says with a smime.

Annie nods.

"Goodnight Finnick." She says and opens her front door.

"Goodnight Annie." He says with a smile.

She ends up hugging him for a reason she doesn't understand. Finnick's body is stiff, but he soon wraps his arms around her.

It only last for a few seconds but Annie likes it.

She lets go quickly

"Bye Finnick." She says again.

"Bye Annie." He says and watches her close yet door.

Annie leans against the door and sinks to the floor.

"Is he really the last person in his family?" She whispers to herself.

* * *

"Hi Annie." She hears Zapp shout and wave enthusiastically. He's wearing a white t-shirt and bright orange swim shorts. She could pick him out of a crowd easily with how bright they are.

He wanted to meet her at the south marina. He didn't say why, he just told her to wear a bathing suit. She hopes he just didn't ask her out to go swimming.

"Did you put on sunscreen." Annie teases.

"I actually did this time." Zapp said. He doesn't mention that he did it more for Annie's benefit.

"Did you?" He teases.

"Yeah." Annie says.

She wore her purple two piece swimsuit and over it she has her black purple cover up.

"So what is so special about the south marina?" Annie asks the north one is closer to most of the population.

The south one barely has any ships and the main thing that is there is the barge that takes goods to and from the Capitol.

"This." He says and puts a ticket in her hand.

Annie looks down at it and smiles.

"Paddle boats." Annie says with a smile.

She always wanted to go on them when she was a kid, but her parents never had enough money to pay for her and her siblings. When she got older she had more important things to worry about, school, career placement exam, work, and the Hunger Games.

"Yeah, thought you would still be interested in going on one." Zapp says.

"Thank you." Annie says with a smile. She's a little surprised he remembered this.

"This way my lady." He teases and motions for her to walk towards the docks.

They walk down the dock and give their tickets to the person at the end who shows them to their paddle boat. Annie chose the one with the number eight because it is her lucky number.

"You're going too fast." Annie says because she can't move her legs as fast as his.

"Sorry I'll let you control the speed then." He says with a smile.

"So how did you remember I wanted to do this?" Annie asks as she peddles them around slowly.

"I know you Annie." He says with a smile.

"Of course you do." Annie teases.

"No, go ahead, ask me anything about you." He says.

"Why did I want want the boat with the number 8?" She asks.

"It's your lucky number." He says with a smile.

"Yup." Annie says with a smile.

"So that barge goes to the Capitol." He says.

"We don't need to talk about the Capitol today." Annie says.

"Fair enough." He says. "So I haven't talked to you much, how do you like your house?" He asks.

"I like the private beach." Annie says.

"Wonder if we could paddle this all the way there." He says.

"I'm terrible with direction and I think my legs would cramp off to the point of never wanting to walk again." Annie says.

"I was teasing." He says.

"I know." Annie says.

They go around the marina at least three times before they decided to leave. He takes her hand as they leave the paddle boat and holds it as they walk off the dock laughing and smiling.

If you were an onlooker you would think they were a couple having a nice date on the beach.

They stop at the bait shop to share fried fish and fries.

"You're saving all the crispy ones for me." Annie notices as they are eating the fries.

"They're your favorite." Zapp says.

"But they're also your favorite." Annie says and gives him one to eat.

Annie rubs her hands together to wipe away the crumbs and takes a napkin to get rid of the grease.

"Anything else you desire?" Zapp asks as she throws away the trash.

"I had a nice time, but I think it's time to go home. It's a long walk back to Victors' Village." Annie says with a smile.

"Do you want me to walk you back to Victors' Village?" He asks.

She shakes her head.

"No it's okay, it's like an hour long walk." Annie says.

"Even more the reason." He says with a smile.

"I'm okay Zapp." She says.

"Just want to make sure." He says.

"Bye Zapp." Annie says and hugs him.

She leans in to kiss him as well. Well, you could barely call a kiss because their lips barely touching she didn't know how he would react.

Annie leans in to kiss him again with more vigour.

She's surprised by how much she actually likes kissing him. She didn't think she would be repulsed by him, but didn't think she would like it this much. She gets butterflies in her stomach, but in a good way.

Zapp breaks the kiss.

"I'll see you later Annie." He says with a smile.

"You can stop by Victors' Village anytime." She says with a smile.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay." She says with a smile.

Even though the walk is almost an hour long she finds it to be short.

When she gets inside her house she jumps because she sees someone sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god." Annie says scared.

"Hi Annie." Dawson says with a smug smile.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here, how did you get into my house?" She says.

"Back door was unlocked." He says.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks again.

"I wanted to see how your date went and judging by that smile I would say well."

"Good so nosy." Annie says.

"You know I've gotta look out for my little sister."

"You've known Zapp your whole life." Annie says.

"I know which means if I have to kick his ass I know all of his weak points."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"So, how was it?" He asks.

"It was nice." Annie says with a smile.

She doesn't think about how being a victor will affect their relationship. She just thinks about how she went on a nice date with a nice guy.

 **A/N: Next chapter Finnick, Lena, and Annie will be going to the party and the theme is saints and sinners.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

The sky is a gloomy one in District 4 today, but that doesn't stop the majority of the population from a day at the beach.

"Annie come on we should go out. I haven't seen the private Victors Village beach yet." Zapp says with a smile.

It's been one months since their date and they have been hanging out regularly. They don't kiss all the time and Annie isn't sure if Zapp is her boyfriend. She isn't sure if she wants him to be her boyfriend. After all, can you really date someone when you leave out a big part of your life. She doesn't tell him about the nightmares or the blackouts from panic. She keeps waiting for it to happen when he is around, but it doesn't.

"No it's probably gonna rain." Annie says looking out her window. She doesn't like the rain, it rained too much in her arena. It rained almost daily and sometimes it was so hard it felt like bullets were hitting her skin.

"What, are you afraid you're gonna melt because you're as sweet as sugar?" He says with a smile and takes her hand. He starts to walk them to her backdoor.

"I said no." Annie says a little harsher than she meant.

 _There it is._ Annie thinks to herself. She can't be outside when it is raining because it reminds her of the arena which reminds her of Aden and that reminds her of death and blood.

"Okay." He says and lets go of her hand.

"I think you should go home. I don't want you to get caught in the rain." Annie says.

"Okay." He says confused.

He kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye Annie." Zapp says.

"Bye Zapp." Annie says. She doesn't bother walking him to the door, she doesn't even turn around until she hears the front door close.

A tear falls from her eye, one she was holding in so he wouldn't see.

Around twenty minutes later she hears a knock on her door and is hoping it isn't Zapp coming back to talk to her.

She is surprised when she sees it is Finnick. She also notices the wet spots starting to form on the pavement from raindrops.

"Get inside." She says. She grabs his arm and pulls Finnick forcefully into her house.

"Woah didn't think a girl your size could pull me so forcefully." He teases.

"Shut up Finnick." She says. She isn't mad at him, just scared.

"What's wrong?" He asks because he can tell she is afraid.

"It's raining outside." She says softly.

"Oh didn't notice." He says truthfully.

The rain just started so it is barely spitting.

"You know you're safe in your house." He says.

"I-" Annie starts talking but Finnick doesn't stop.

"An earthquake isn't going to happen and it isn't going to rain so hard that the walls will blow away." He says with a smile.

"That's not funny Finnick." She says because she gets the feeling he is teasing her.

"I'm not being funny. None of that will happen because it isn't monsoon season." Finnick says gently this time.

Annie is silent for a long time before she realizes something

"There's never been an earthquake in District 4, even during monsoon season."

"Huh." Finnick says with a smile. "You must be safe here then."

"The house could still blow away." Annie says still worried.

"It won't, it isn't monsoon season." He says and places the bag of flour on the kitchen counter he bought for her.

Annie sighs.

"Besides, this is a Capitol house it is probably has the best structure in District 4, it won't blow down so easily. Especially since this storm will probably pass soon." He says.

Annie sighs again and notices the flower on the counter.

"Do you always bring bags of flowers to girls houses?" Annie asks.

Finnick smiles

"No, I wanted to see you make something." Finnick says.

"Like food, like the chocolate cake." Annie says almost annoyed.

"You've made the chocolate cake twice and are still messing it up."

"That is because it is one of those recipes that goes; mix it until it look right or add a handful of salt. I mean honestly why is there even salt in a cake recipe." Annie says.

From the family cookbook recipes she can tell from the handwriting more than one person has added recipes over the years. She doesn't like the person who gives vague directions that probably would only make sense if she actually watched the person make it once or twice.

She can tell by the stains it must have been used often, wasn't surprised when Finnick asked her to make this first. She was good with the blueberry pie though, Finnick bought vanilla ice cream to go with it or like he said in case it tasted bad.

Finnick smiles.

"I know, that's why I'm going to watch you this time if you're not busy." He says with a smile.

"I'm not leaving this house anytime soon." She says and starts baking. Finnick is watching her carefully

"No you have to fold in the eggs." Finnick says when she starts mixing.

"That is not in the recipe." Annie says because folding in eggs and just throwing them into the mixing bowl cause different results.

"Huh thought it would be obvious." He says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Just write it down." Annie says.

"Okay." He says and grabs a pencil.

"So who's recipe is this anyways?" Annie asks.

"Grandmother Odair."

"Well, someone could've told her to be more descriptive." Annie mumbles and puts the cake in the oven.

Finnick smiles.

"The rain has stopped." Finnick says noticing sunshine coming in through the windows.

Annie nods.

"So uh I wanted to ask you something before we leave next month." Annie says and licks some of the batter off the spatula."

"Okay." Finnick says.

"What's going to happen?" Annie asks.

"We go to a lavish party." He says.

"A party, like my Victory Tour celebration?"

Finnick shakes his head.

"We'll be at someone's house and the guest list will probably be smaller."

"Snow said I should do something to be remembered, said it will affect my future. How am I supposed to be remembered at some random party."

"It's probably not a random party then." Finnick says and takes one of the beaters.

"What do you mean?" Annie asks.

"A contest or a theme party maybe." Finnick says.

"What do you mean contest?" Annie asks.

"You need the definition of what of contest is." Finnick teases.

"I'm serious Finnick."

"I don't know what kind of party it is going to be, you shouldn't worry about it until we are on the train heading to the Capitol." Finnick says.

"That's all you've got for me?" Annie says slightly annoyed.

"The act of surprise needs to be genuine sometimes." Finnick says and puts the beater in the sink.

"What's going to happen if I don't become memorable? How will that affect my future?" Annie asks.

"I don't know, Snow is usually more direct which makes me think he has no intention of harming you or your family, at least for a while."

"What do you mean awhile?" Annie asks

"Lena was a victor for years before Snow went after her, maybe he will do that for you." Finnick says.

"I don't want that, I want to know right now."

"Didn't realize you were so impatient." He says.

"It's a big life altering event." Annie says.

"You'll just have to wait then." Finnick says sadly as the timer goes off.

"Hopefully it tastes better this time." Annie says and pulls it out of the oven.

She makes the icing and Finnick just watches her. Not to make sure she is doing it correctly, but to see the look on her face. He can see the worry, but something else as well.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

He hears a knock on a front door and wonders if it is a peacekeeper telling him information about the train ride. Sometimes peacekeepers come by to make sure he knows what time the train is leaving the station. He always assumes the train would never leave without him, but doesn't want to test this theory.

When he opens the door he finds an annoyed Zayden.

"Good you're still here." He say.

"For another two hours." Finnick says.

"I was supposed to give you that after I visited that woman in the casino." He shutters as if it was some type of trauma; visiting a dancer at a casino.

He his holding out a small white envelope.

Finnick takes it from him and opens it. He finds a small black poker chip, some Capitol citizens use color to explain their motives as it may seem safer. Since the woman gave him a black chip that means she intends to use the herb to kill someone. Finnick didn't need to know this, he prefers that he didn't, but this does give him something interesting to talk about during the party.

There is also a napkin from the casino reading one word _Thanks._

"That poker chip is worth a million dollars, it is the highest one they make. However, it is now useless because chips are changed out daily so people can't take advantage."

"I'm surprised you didn't use it." Finnick says putting it back in the envelope, he plans to destroy it later. He never leaves any information behind, the only place it can be located is in his mind.

"I get the feeling that woman would have eventually figured it out. Besides, I don't want you to end up on someone's hit list other than Snow's" Zayden says.

"Just worry about yourself Zayden. I know what I'm doing."

"Sometimes I still find you as the fourteen year old victor. You always take on more you can handle." Zayden says.

"I've got it under control." Finnick says a little annoyed.

If someone ever did end up killing him they would be stupid or ill informed. Snow would kill them, he would even kill the person who put out a hit on Finnick. Finnick is one of the victors Snow is too fond of to lose.

"Very well then, enjoy your party." Zayden says with a smile and leaves.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

* * *

Finnick begrudgingly heads to the train twenty minutes before it will leave the station. He does it out of habit because when he travels alone it usually leaves earlier.

Finnick feels a clap on his back.

"Hello there darling." Lena says like a Capitol citizen would.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Where's Annie?" She asks.

"We've got fifteen minutes." Finnick says.

She comes onto the train in ten minutes.

As soon as the train leaves the station a train attendant comes out with an envelope on a silver platter.

Finnick gets it and reads it aloud.

" _Congratulations you have all been selected to attend Sapphire Rose's yearly party. The theme this year will be Saints and Sinners, become prepared to have games filled with sin. After all what is life without living in sin._ "

"Ugh." Finnick says.

"You know this woman?" Lena asks.

"Yes, she is very over the top and takes her parties seriously. I've been to them before, the last one I went too had the theme Dynamic Duos. It was clearly a party for swingers."

"Don't you have to bring a partner then?" Lena asks.

"I was teamed up with Cashmere." Finnick says.

"So what is gonna happen at this thing?" Annie asks nervously.

"It's a theme party, I'm not sure what Saints and Sinners would entail, but you play the role you're given." Lena says.

Annie looks to Finnick.

"They call it a Saints and Sinners because you get assigned the role of a sinner or a saint. The saints act more innocent while the sinners do whatever they want." Finnick says he doesn't want to exactly explain what being a sinner actually entails to Annie because he thinks it will scare her.

"I've heard of this party once that they required all the sinners to work a stripper pole for the whole night, toppless." Lena says.

"What happens if you're not a sinner." Annie says

"The saints can't enjoy any of the spoils of the party, that definition varies from the party thrower. Sapphire Rose will have strict rules, you probably won't even be allowed to drink alcohol if you're a saint." Finnick says.

"Oh." Annie says.

"Most Capitol citizens do not want this part, so if you get it you'll have to speak with a lot of people."

"Why would we have to talk to a lot of people?" Annie asks.

"Because they can't drink or have people dance up on them." Lena says.

"Well, I'd take that rather than stripping in front of a bunch of people." Annie says.

Finnick wants to tell her that acting like a whore may be better than talking to a bunch of Capitol citizens.

"Sometimes there is a wild card though which could mean anything." Finnick says.

"Who comes up with this madness." Annie says annoyed.

"Who came up with the Hunger Games?" Finnick says.

"Well I say the odds of Annie getting the saint part is low." Lena says.

"Why?" Finnick and Annie both say.

"Because she is so pure in real life. Having to act like a whore for a night wouldn't kill you." Lena says

"It's always a random draw Lena." Finnick says. He's been to more of one of these parties and knows how the selection process works. He also knows Sapphire Rose wouldn't let anyone cheat.

"Do we have to go home with party guests?" Annie asks.

"No, our job is just to attend the party this time." Finnick says.

"Good." Annie says.

"Don't half ass this though Annie." Lena says.

"I know." She says slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to make sure." Lena says.

"What do we wear?" Annie asks.

"Each part has costumes." Finnick says.

"Don't expect to be wearing a lot of clothes if you're a sinner." Lena says.

Lena is right some of the sinner outfits can be down right degrading and they dress Capitol citizens like that. Finnick almost likes seeing Capitol citizens getting a taste of their own medicine when they have to dress and do humiliating things in front of others. He doesn't feel terribly bad because these people can leave the party any time they want to. Once they see their assigned outfit they could run for the door, but that can't be said for the three of them

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

They arrive in the Capitol hours before the party. Despite this they won't be getting their costumes until they arrive at the party. However, they still need to wear Capitol clothes and Lena and Annie need to get their makeup professionally done.

All three of them get into a car to be taken to the party. Annie wants to ask more questions to Finnick or Lena, but neither of them talk and she gets the feeling she is supposed to stay silent.

They arrive at a giant mansion that could easily hold hundreds of people. There are three big fountains in the front walk up and four ugly marble statues that resemble dogs.

When they walk inside the house it has gold and white ceilings that seem to never stop. There are pictures plastered on all the walls of the same woman. Annie assumes this is Sapphire Rose. If it is, she has dark blue skin with bright shiny silver hair. In all the pictures her nails are painting a bright red. The pictures could've been painted all the same day or it could be a signature of hers.

They turn a corner and Annie ses six servants all wearing black suits and holding a small black bag.

"Pick one." The host says to them.

Finnick goes first pulling out a blue poker chip.

"Saint." The host says and motions towards the right. Finnick goes off to the right. Annie notices there are blue arrows on the floor.

 _Must lead us to our destination._ Annie thinks to herself.

Another guest who is pale and has multiple piercings on her left ear picks from a different bag.

She pulls out a bright red poker chip and seems very enthused by this.

"Sinner." He says and motions towards the left. Again there are multiple arrows this time red coated on the floor.

"Your turn my dear." He says to Annie.

Annie picks from the middle bag. Her hand touches multiple chips until she finds one she is satisfied with.

When she opens up her hand she reveals a bright red poker chip. Annie feels nervous immediately. She said on the train she would prefer to be a saint but by walking into this house she doesn't think either choice would be good.

"Sinner." He says and motions towards the left.

Annie follows the red arrows which stop in a giant room filled with multiple outfits.

She sees someone is standing at a podium, they look bored and are wearing a dull blue outfit.

"Got your chip honey?" The woman asks holding out her hand.

"Yeah." Annie says and gives her it woodenly.

The woman looks it over as if trying to see if it is fake. She scans something on it and puts it in a bowl with the rest.

"Wrist please." She says.

"What?" Annie asks.

"Hold out your wrist." She says still holding the scanner

Annie does.

She wraps a flimsy bracelet around her wrist. It resembles a hospital bracelet but is bright pink.

The woman presses the scanner to her wrist. Annie then feels something being imprinted onto her wrist.

When the scanner is taken away she has what looks to be a scan mark.

"That will be used to keep your score." She says.

Annie wants to ask a question but the woman shouts next because people are behind her.

 _Score?_ Annie thinks to herself. Neither Finnick or Lena said anything about keeping score just that she had to play the part.

She walks further down the hall and is greeted by a thin man holding a tape measure.

"Let me get you measured." He says.

He scratches her measurements on a slip of paper and hands it to her.

"Go to aisle 37, slot 3 and show this ticket if anyone asks." She says.

She figures her measurement reflects the costume she will be getting.

Annie nods and goes through the place and turns the corner. It's a wide open space with two floors. It is filled with outfit bags and accessories everywhere. There are also workers in the back on sewing machines and people standing outside each aisle.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Annie thinks to herself.

She finds the aisle with a large 37 on the side and a person dressed in red is standing by it. They look like they are dressed as a devil. Plastic black horns, red skin, black makeup, and a tight dress that resembles lingerie.

"Ticket darling?" The woman asks. Annie gives it to her and she examines it closely "Alright." She looks her over. "Turn for me please." She asks and Annie complies.

"Mmmmh with your hair I'd go with red." The woman says and looks her up and down again. "Follow me darling." She says.

They stop in stall that says three above it. So much clothing and accessories fill it to the hilt.

The woman rifles around it and smiles when she finds the garment.

"There we are." She says and hands Annie the clothes.

A lacy red corset with black thigh highs, a garter belt, and tall red heels.

It looks like lingerie, no it is lingerie.

 _This is my outfit?!_ Annie thinks and feels a slight panic.

"If you need help tying the corset someone will help, the changing rooms are this way." The woman says and motions towards the back

"Before you go, here are the tasks." The woman says and hands her a piece of paper. But they don't count until the rules have been explained."

"Okay.' Annie says and looks at a sheet of paper with about fifty things on it.

Before she is allowed to leave for the party floor the girls at the changing rooms need to approve her outfit. They ended up tying Annie's corset so her breast are almost spilling out. She doesn't like this and doesn't understand why anyone would. She got dressed up to look like a whore or stripper.

"Enjoy the party Miss." She says. Her wrist gets scanned as she leaves the costume floor.

She walks into a big open space that has a runway with multiple poles on the end for stripping/dancing, there are multiple couches and chairs wrapped around the runway, a long bar that could hold any alcohol she could imagine. Two DJs with equipment she has never seen before, and severants and avoxs everywhere. The lights in the room are only filled with red and blue bulbs.

She looks around the room and can see it isn't filled very much. She knows they arrived early and maybe it was because they could get the best outfits.

She scans the room for Lena or Finnick. She spots Finnick across the room wearing a suit with everything blue, the jacket, the slacks, the shirt, the tie, even the shoes are blue. They are different shades of blue, but he looks a little ridiculous with all that blue. She would rather take a blue outfit than what she is wearing though.

Finnick catches her eye and walks over to her. He can tell by her heels that she won't be able to walk over to him.

"Hey." He says.

"You scared me Finnick." Annie says annoyed.

"So how you holding up?" He asks.

"I'm walking around in lingerie in front of a room full of strangers, not to mention I'm not good at walking in heels." Annie says.

"You could probably get away with taking them off by claiming they don't fit. You are a sinner so lying is expected."

Annie sighs.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me." Annie says.

"The party hasn't started yet and I said I couldn't enjoy the spoils that doesn't mean I can't talk to the sinners. You get your tasks yet?" He asks.

"Oh that piece of paper?" Annie asks and he nods.

She pulls it out, she had it stuffed in her outfit.

"There's so many." Annie says looking it over.

"They don't expect you to do all of them, just do the first ten or so. The longer the lists goes the more difficult the tasks become. You don't have to do them in order though." Finnick says.

Annie goes and looks it over.

"Think you could help me with number five then?" Annie asks and shows him the paper

 _Get a saint to kiss you._

"Then I would be punished." He says with a smile.

"What?" Annie asks confused.

"You're not just here to play dress up, the whole thing is a game."

"What?" Annie asks confused.

"They will explain it soon, but there is a winner at the end of the night. The prize varies but it generally has to do with money or something extravagant. For the sinners it's how many you accomplish for the saints it's now many you have left. Saints also get some type of punishment when they break a rule and the higher the number the harsher the punishment." Finnick says.

"What's number one on your list?" She asks.

"Drinking alcoholic beverages, you?" He asks.

"Take at least 5 shots." Annie says.

"The lists parallel sometimes. What else is on the list."

"Uh kiss someone of the opposite sex, kiss someone of the same sex, get a saint to kiss you, have someone fondle you, work the pole for an hour, make 1,000 dollars, walk around naked for an hour, take red jewel, cocaine, have sex-"

"The ass grab should be easy in your outfit."Finnick says

"Finnick-" Annie says embarrassed. She can feel her cheeks get red.

"The kissing part will be easy, especially when the night is early. Finding a saint to kiss you might be harder but I can do it if you really want me to. Like I said getting someone to grab your ass won't be hard in that get up." Finnick says.

Annie sighs

"I'm not doing red jewel again." Annie says.

"You don't have to, but you should work the pole or dance. You're supposed to be remembered, it will make Snow happy." Finnick says.

"I'm not a good dancer." Annie says

"Dancing like a stripper isn't hard." Finnick says.

"How am I supposed to collect 1,000 dollars?" Annie asks.

"You work the pole and dance. Saints are supposed to give you money if you ask for it, but that rule is broken a lot and they would only give you a little." Finnick says.

"If this party is so big how can they enforce these rules." Annie asks.

Finnick points to his wrist.

"The reason there are so many servants in here is to ensure you follow the rules and once you get something crossed off your list you get scanned so they can keep score." Finnick says.

"It just felt like ink." Annie says looking at hers again.

"It's not as aggressive, in the morning it will be gone."

"I see." Annie says.

"There are also cameras everywhere so people will know if you are cheating." Finnick says

"Who thinks of such complex events." Annie says.

"They have a game where they watch kids fight to the death. I'd say this is pretty tame." Finnick says.

"How many times have you done this type of party?" Annie asks. She can't remember if he told her on the train.

"Including this one, four. The theme is very popular, but the tasks are always a little different." Finnick says.

"Which do you prefer?" Annie asks

"I've actually never played the part of a saint. I think them splitting the picking jars into six instead of just two or three mixes it up better." Finnick says

"So you don't know what this punishment will be?" Annie says

"It won't be that bad, these people are from the Capitol and some of them like feeling pain." Finnick says

"This sounds overly complicated." Annie says

"It's not really, the amount of people just makes it seem that way." Finnick says

"Seems like it would make it easier to complete tasks with less people." Annie says.

"Some of those things you wouldn't want to do when there is a large group of people. I don't think you want to walk around naked for an hour with all these people watching. It makes the game more exciting. Also lots of powerful people come to these things to find material to blackmail someone. So they have to be extra careful."

"Interesting that your mind went to blackmail so quickly." Annie says surprised.

"Some of the attendees are coming here just for that purpose and if they pay enough they can just buy the recording of this party." Finnick says

"Just come to a party like this to find dirt doesn't seem worth it." Annie says

"Capitol citizens are vicious they may look ridiculous, but they know what they are doing. They will do anything to advance their career or social status. Most of the most powerful people in the Capitol have gotten there by blackmailing or straight up murder."

"That include the President?" Annie asks.

Finnick gives her a look that says don't ever say that again.

"Why risk it then?" Annie asks.

"Because they don't want to turn down an exclusive event." He says and smiles at her.

A horn goes off signaling the event is about to begin.

"Well, I have to go join the other saints now." He says and looks her up and down. "Good luck Annie." He says and walks away.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

The rules for this party are exactly like Finnick thought they would be. The saints got told that the minor punishment would be a slap on the wrist, literally. They didn't say what they were going to hit you with, but his mind came up with multiple choices.

Loud club music starts blaring along with annoying lights. The severants start to push around mini bars and dancers he's sure Sapphire Rose hired are dancing on the runway or on people's lap.

"Finnick." She hears someone say. He barely makes it out because the music is so loud. He is sure they yelled it.

"Sapphire." He says as he sees her coming over. Her blue skin and red nails shiny brightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She says and wraps her arms around him.

He pushes her away he doesn't want to get slapped so early in the night.

"Oh right, you're playing the good boy tonight." She says with a wicked smile.

"And what are you playing?" He asks.

"I'm the hostess I can play whichever part I want." She says with a smile.

 _The thought of every Capitol citizen. I'm in charge so I can break the rules._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"I see." Finnick says. She has backed off of him, maybe she doesn't want him to get in trouble.

"I hope you enjoy your evening." She says. She kisses his cheek, which is allowed, and walks off.

Finnick surveys the party to see if he knows anyone here. He can tell there are assistants of powerful politicians.. They probably went in their place, probably to find something for blackmail.

"Finnick." A girl says. This one is dressed like a devil who is obviously a sinner for the evening.

"I'm alright." Finnick says.

At parties like these he is allowed to say no unless he knows the person. He has no idea who that girl is and is glad for it. After multiple attempts of trying to get him to dance with her she goes away to someone more interested.

"Hi Finnick." She hears a sultry voice behind him say. This one he recognizes.

He turns and smiles, but isn't happy to see her.

"Molly." He says. She is dressed in a similar outfit Annie is, but hers is black."

"Did you get my poker chip?" She asks.

"I did, Zayden gave it to me." He says.

"Come dance with me." She says and holds out her hand.

Finnick takes it reluctantly.

The song is fast pace and electronic, but she dances with him like it is a slow song.

"I found the man who killed him." She says softly referring to the Vice President.

Finnick is confused by this, it is obvious Snow ordered the hit to kill the Vice President and his sidekick.

"But not the person who put out the order." Finnick says.

"That person is unfortunately unreachable." She says and Finnick spins her.

He notices that some of the referees are watching him.

 _I'm going to get punished, aren't I._ He thinks to himself. He isn't supposed to dance with anyone. He didn't think this sort of dancing would count.

"However, I didn't kill him." She says.

He can't believe she is this stupid to mention it in front of all these people, no matter how loud the music masks her voice someone could still hear her.

"What?" Finnick says confused.

"I couldn't do it, mostly because he told me something useful." She says.

"Are you offering another deal or something." Finnick says because this time he isn't interested.

"Not, this time. I wanted to tell you that the coupe that was started by them is far from over."

"How so?" Finnick asks.

"There are more traitors that Snow employs than you would think. However, lots of them are confused or scared to actually act on something like the poor Vice President did."

"So it's just a pipe dream to them." Finnick says.

"No, they're just looking for a new leader or so I'm told." Molly says

"Interesting." Finnick says.

"And they want everything to be fair, they are gathering people up to have a vote." Molly says.

"I see, why should I care about this though?" Finnick says.

"I thought you would like to know the name of the front runner, maybe you could find information faster than myself."

"I'm thinking I should take a step back for looking into political schemes." Finnick says. He doesn't want to admit it, but maybe Zayden does have a point. He doesn't need to go looking for corruptions within the government and he already has enough dirt on Snow to expose him if the time ever comes.

"Well, I will tell you anyways, keep in mind I only know the last name and it could be fake for all I know. It sounds a little fake to me."

"What is it then Molly." He says slightly interested.

"Heavensbee." She says.

"That does sound made up." Finnick agrees.

"Well, do with it what you will." She says and kisses him on the cheek.

After Molly walks away a servant blows a whistle in his face.

"Rule violation." She says and drags Finnick to the back room. The room is small and only holds a desk and a woman in a black dress.

"Such a naughty boy breaking the rules like that." The woman smiles. "I hope it was worth it, put your hands on the desk."

He does and sees there are multiple options to hit his hands with, some of them include whips.

"Since this is your first offense you only get this." She says and pulls out a wooden ruler.

She hits him four times on the top of his hands.

It stings but he has had much worse from Capitol citizens, the sexual fetishes some of the people have confuse him to no end.

"Don't come back or it will be eight and if it's a third time you get something else." She says with a smile. She can tell this woman is enjoying hitting these people.

"Right." Finnick says unamused.

"Mr. Odair. "He hears someone say form the corner. Only Snow's lapdogs address him as this and he can tell from the pin on his collar this person is on Snow's payroll. "Yes." He says.  
Finnick's hands are still stinging so he puts them in his pockets.

"Having fun." The man asks.

"Oh yes, so tell me what does the President want at this hour?" He asks.

"Nothing with you, he wants us to watch Miss. Cresta." He says.

Finnick follows their gaze.

 _Well at least she is good at some type of dancing._ Finnick thinks to himself as he sees Annie on the stripper pole. He's surprised by how confident she looks up there. He's noticed her face usually turns red when they talk about anything involving Snow's deal or sex.

"She dance quite nicely." He says.

"I guess, so will this satisfy the President then." He says.

"He told her to leave a lasting impression, while she may look good up there, their have been many girls up there tonight and most of them have been better than Miss. Cresta." He says.

"Tell me something." Finnick says.

"Yes." He says.

"Why is that the only thing he said to her?" Finnick asks.

President Snow is supposed to tell Finnick the truth, well mostly. There are some things Finnick doesn't ask because Snow will obviously not tell him or because it will tip Snow off to something Finnick has been looking into.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"He usually gives a command, not something as vague as leave a lasting impression. Besides, half of the people in this room will leave impaired and end up with memory loss."

"How President Snow talks with Miss. Cresta is his business."

 _They don't know anything._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"Well, give the President my regards." Finnick says and walks off.

Finnick feels someone wrap their arms around his waist and he flinches.

"Problem, good looking." Lena says.

"Get off me." He says.

She tries to grind all on him, but It's obvious to him that she is just acting the part. She isn't even drunk.

"You're not worrying about Annie are you?" She says.

"Why would you ask that?" Finnick says as she lets go of him.

"Because you were talking to Snow's goons." Lena says.

"You noticed them too." Finnick says.

A waitress comes over and Lena takes two drinks.

"I can't." Finnick says.

She notices his knuckles are red.

"Aw that's funny a little slap on the wrist." Lena says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Besides, these are both for me." Lena says.

"So, are you worried about Annie?" She says and takes the shot.

"They just said Snow told her to leave a lasting impression." Finnick says.

"Seems vague, too vague for them to actually hurt anyone." Lena says and takes the other shot.

Her scanner lights up signaling she completed a task.

"Which one?" Finnick asks.

"5 shots." Lena says.

Finnick's surprised it took her this long because the party has been going on for hours.

"If you're so worried about her Finnick then just go up to her. She's right by the bar." Lena says and points. He sees her and is laughing and talking with others.

Finnick sighs but ends up walking towards her.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie feels hot and sticky from the sweat and drinks that have spilled on her. She has bills sticking out of her outfit because she finally earned 1,000 dollars. She thought it would take longer, but soon remembered that Capitol people throw money away like candy to a baby.

Annie gets a tapping on her shoulder and jumps.

"Hi." Finnick says.

"Finnick." Annie says when the crowd clears.

"Hi, so how are you on the list?" He asks.

"I've got five crossed out. I got 1,000 dollars, kissed a boy and girl, drank the shots, and worked the poll. I'm still flirting with people to be remembered."

"Can you do something else." Finnick asks.

"Why do I need to so something else? You said if I worked the poll I would be fine."

"I don't know, but the more things you get crossed off the better impression you will make." Finnick says.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable doing the other things on the list." Annie says and starts to play with her hair. "I mean I guess the red jew-"

"You're not taking drugs Annie." Finnick says firmly.

"But I don't think I can do anything else on this list." Annie says and shows it to him again. He could do number five, but Annie doesn't want to ask for his help again.

"Well there is one more thing." Finnick says noticing the same thing Annie did.

"Finnick." Annie says nervously when he grabs the small of her back.

He pulls her in closer and kisses her.

Annie is frozen for a moment when she realizes that Finnick is kissing her. She can also tell he is trying to make the kiss passionate and noticeable. The way his hands run on her back, Annie tries to make it look noticeable as well. However, after a moment it doesn't seem like she is acting or Finnick is, it just feels like a passionate kiss; a real kiss.

Finnick breaks the kiss.

"Gotta get punished now." Finnick says with a smile. He takes his hand off her cheek.

"Wait." Annie says.

"What?" He asks.

"I..uh...you got lipstick." Annie says and wipes his cheek.

He smiles.

"Thanks." He says.

A referee blows a whistle in Finnick's face startling Annie.

"Rule violation!"

"I'm going relax." Finnick says to the person even though they are already dragging him away..

She feels strange when he walks away. She did ask him to help her with that task earlier in the night, but didn't really think he would do it.

 _Why did I want to go after him? Why did it feel so..._

"Annie! Take some shots with me." Someone at the bar shouts.

"Sure." Annie says and takes the clear liquid. It burns on the way down and makes her head light.

"So how was the kiss with Finnick?" She asks.

"Oh it was-"

 _What was it?_ She thinks to herself. It wasn't bad, but it also wasn't real.

She has to lie for the answer because she doesn't know what to say.

She shouldn't have felt anything, she is seeing Zapp but she has this strange feeling and it isn't a bad one.

"Good." Annie says.

"I've kissed him before and it was good." She smiles as if remembering it. "Finnick is good at everything." She says.

"I'm gonna go over there." Annie says feeling uncomfortable.

 _Finnick is good at everything._

She feels uncomfortable by this statement because Snow forces him to do those things.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

The party ended a few hours after Finnick kissed Annie. He didn't notice Snow's guards lurking around as much, but they were still there.

They are now on the train ride home. Lena and Annie changed back into what they were wearing before the party, but Finnick didn't bother. It was still just another Capitol suit he would have to put on. It's not like he was walking around half naked like the girls.

"You didn't have to kiss her." Lena says.

Finnick looks down at Annie. She fell asleep on the couch.

"You jealous or something?" Finnick says with a teasing smile.

"No, was she a good kisser?" Lena asks with a teasing smile as well.

"Lena." He says annoyed this time.

"That bad huh." Lena says and laughs.

He rolls his eyes.

"She was surprised and not interested." Finnick says.

He can say that about Annie, but not so much himself. Finnick has kissed multiple people of a wide age range as well. He knows how to kiss girls in a way they will like it, but he felt weird kissing Annie and not in a bad way.

 _It's just because you're her friend, that's why it felt weird._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"I dunno, the way her hands were all over you I'd say otherwise." Lena says with a smile.

"Would you remember that kiss then." Finnick asks.

"Every girl at the bar was talking about it for the rest of the night, mostly crying about how they wished you broke the rules for them."

Finnick shrugs.

"Are you sure you just didn't want to kiss her?" Lena says more serious.

"I just didn't want anything bad to happen to her." Finnick looks down at her.

"Snow probably wouldn't have done anything even though his goons were there. He didn't talk to us before the party, unless he said something on the her Victory Tour."

"He just said she had to leave a lasting impression." Finnick says.

"So vague doesn't sound like him." Lena says.

The fact that Lena noticed this as well and hasn't been 'employed' as long makes Finnick think of something.

 _He's not going to sell her._ Finnick thinks to himself.

President Snow is always so straightforward that leaving a comment like that at the first meeting is not like him. He lays down what the deal is gives you a day or two to 'think it over' and then gives you a client card.

 _He's not going to sell her._ Finnick thinks again. _Then what does he want with her._

Finnick sighs.

He gets the feeling if his hunch is true that he doesn't want to find out why he wouldn't give her to the clients. She's pretty and popular enough for people to be consider her interesting

"Well, I guess we will just have to see what happens next." Lena says.

"Yeah." Finnick says and looks back at her sleeping in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Annie." Zapp says to her as he enters the village.

"Zapp." She says and walks over to him.

She hugs him and he picks her up and kisses her on the cheek.

"So how was the Capitol?" He asks and sits her down.

She's been home for three days and still hasn't sorted everything out yet. She is almost waiting for her phone to ring. She wonders if Snow will call her telling her great job or you did terrible it's time to die.

"It was interesting." Annie says. That's the only word she can think of to describe it without lying.

"So what exactly did you do there?" He asks taking her hand.

She promised he could take her sailing this afternoon. He doesn't own a boat, but can check one out a small one from the arena if he says it's for school. Most students don't do this, but by the year is up he will actually start to rent boats from the boating marina.

"Oh, well we went to a party." Annie says.

"Like your Victory Tour." He asks.

He has been noticing that she doesn't share her victor life with him at all. She won't tell him about her Victory Tour and she doesn't tell him about the nightmares that he knows she has. He wants her to talk about that stuff to him, but he doesn't want to force her either.

She shakes her head.

"There were more people and it was… uh more festive." Annie says.

She doesn't want to tell him she danced around like a stripper and that Finnick kissed her. She has pushed the memory of that kiss deep down because she doesn't want to think about it. He was just helping and it meant nothing.

 _He kisses people all the time that mean nothing to him._ She has thought over and over again.

"Cool, so will you have to leave for the Capitol a lot, like Finnick and Lena do?" He asks.

Annie shrugs.

"I don't know." Annie says truthfully.

"Hi Annie." Finnick says walking past them.

"Hi Finnick." Annie says and waves as he walks past them.

"Are you and Finnick good friends?" Zapp asks. He isn't jealous just curious about her life in Victors' Village.

"Yeah I guess, he does live across from me and I make him desserts sometimes."

"Bake him desserts?" Zapp asks with a smirk.

"He doesn't know how to and he wants to get better at it." Annie says. It isn't a total lie she is making desserts for him.

"I see." He says.

"I could make you something, oh maybe for graduation." Annie says with an excited smile.

The school graduation is coming up and Annie has been thinking about it for awhile. She was supposed to graduate this year. Some students get drafted by peacekeepers to become fishermen, but not Zapp even though he is good at sailing. She knows that is what he will probably become, either that or work at the sailing school.

He shrugs.

"Maybe, I was thinking of skipping the ceremony."

"What?" Annie says a little offended.

"It will just be people making speeches, I could be doing something more exciting than listening to the teachers and training center instructors give false praise." He says.

"I think you should go. I _want_ you to go." Annie says with a smile.

He rolls his eyes.

"I'll think it over, but I make no promises." He says and kisses her cheek.

Annie rolls her eyes. She's known Zapp her whole life so she can tell by his tone that he has no intention of changing his mind. She wants him to do it selfishly so she can live through him. She wants to hold onto her old life.

They get to the boat and she watches him take them out to sea. She likes looking at the sun glisten off the water.

They talk and eat the food Zapp brought with him. When they get back she sees that one of the big fishermen boats has returned.

She tries to see the number on her side to see if it is the one her Father was on.

"Annie!" She hears in the distance.

 _Dad._ She thinks to herself.

She can tell by the deep voice that it is him. She hasn't seen him in months, the voyage took longer than expected. It always takes longer than expected and it isn't because of the weather it's because the Capitol always ups the quota.

Annie wishes her Father would stop working and just take her money.

"Annie." He says again and hugs her this time. He smells like fish and iron, but she doesn't mind she's missed him so much.

He lets go of her.

He towers over her making Annie look like a small child. He has a tiny scars on his hands from working on the boats so long. He has the same blonde hair Marina has, but has brown eyes like Dawson has.

"Zapp." He says and clasps him on the back.

"Hello, Frank." Zapp says with a smile.

"Didn't expect to see you in town Annie, you should come home with me. If that's alright Zapp?" He asks.

"Yeah, go." Zapp says and lets go of her hand. "I'll see you in later Annie." He says with a smile.

"Yeah." Annie says.

"So are you and Zapp-"

"Dad." Annie says a little annoyed.

"Just thought I would ask. I've been gone for awhile that I don't know what's going on in your life." Her Dad says.

"I know Dad." She says softly.

"Don't worry though there won't be anymore jobs until after the reaping."

"That's great." Annie says with a smile and hugs him tightly.

"So how have you been?" He asks.

"I'm alright." She says softly.

"I should visit your house." He says. She didn't have it before he left.

"Okay." Annie says as they near the front door to the family house.

"Maria." He says loudly so her Mother will hear.

"Dad's back." Dawson says coming from the living room.

"No that's a hallucination." Annie says sarcastically.

He shoves his sister playfully.

"He was supposed to be here a month ago, this is big and since the reaping will be soon he should be home for awhile."

"Oh right you were a fishermen." Annie says. It seems like it's been a life time since she won the games and it hasn't even been a full year.

The way her Mother reacts to seeing her Father again, you would think he was back from the dead. It's like this everytime he returns, it was worse when it was both Dawson and her Father.

It isn't unheard of ships sinking especially since peacekeepers make them go out even when a bad storm is coming in. They don't care if a ship sinks, there are plenty of others and they can find more fishermen at the high school.

"Daddy." Annie hears Marina say. Her sister acts like her Mother, she is already crying.

"We should all have dinner together, Annie don't leave." Her Mother says wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Of course I won't leave." Annie says.

Her Mother makes a fish fry and green beans.

"It's so nice for everyone to eat like a family again." Her Mother says.

She isn't trying to make Annie feel guilty, but she does. Annie doesn't remember the last time she ate dinner with her family. She has a standing friday night dinner with Finnick and Mags, but nothing with her actual family.

They eat, her Father talks about the journey and her Mother fills him in on what has been happening around the house. Annie doesn't talk much, she tells him that she started seeing Zapp, but still doesn't refer to him as her boyfriend. She also tells him she was just in the Capitol for victor duties. She knows her Father can tell she is lying, but doesn't pursue it. A part of him doesn't want to know the answers she will give.

"Annie we should celebrate your birthday." Her Mother says with a smile.

"Mom, my birthday was months ago." Annie says confused. She turned eighteen a few months before her Victory Tour.

"I know, but-"

 _Oh._ Annie thinks to herself.

Her Dad loves celebrating holidays and since he missed her birthday, her mother wants to celebrate it again. For her real birthday they didn't do anything fancy, Annie just visited her family and had dinner with them. Her Mother did keep saying I wish your Father was here.

The way her Mother talks about her Father sometimes makes you think he was dead. He's just not around that often.

"I think that would be a great idea Mom." Marina says.

Dawson looks at his sister with a look that says shut up and just do it.

"Sounds nice Mom." Annie says.

Dawson smiles.

She wasn't going to say no. She couldn't to her Father, but she hates celebrations. Especially for something so small, it's not like she accomplished anything on this day she was just born. The real birthday party should be for her Mother, she's the one who did the real work.

"That's very sweet of you Annie." Her Father says.

"I think I can get everything ready in a few days. Oh this is so exciting." Her Mother says with a smile.

Her Mother can't stop talking about it the whole night.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick opens the drawer again. He's been avoiding cleaning out this drawer in his house. He knows the bottom drawer was where his sister put her school supplies and the top drawer was where his Mother kept important things.

There was a key for the drawer that got lost or rather his Mother hid it so no one could open it. She put important items in it, he's always wondered why she would hold important items is something right next to the front door.

Even though it is in Finnick's house it was never his, his Mother kept it in her room back at the old house. She used it as a jewelry chest she didn't have much jewelry, but liked keeping it there. His whole family moved to Victors' Village after he won, he didn't want to live alone and was only fourteen.

He started to move the furniture around the other day. He kept running into the chest next to his back porch door and never moved it. He never found it important enough to move but after hitting the corner and cutting his leg he thought it was time.

When he moved it he found the key taped to the bottom of the chest. He gave up looking for that key years ago. He opened the drawer and was a little disappointed of the contents. He didn't know what to expect to be in there, but didn't expect it to be just a necklace. There was a picture in there too of his Mother and Father, but nothing else.

He didn't want the necklace to sit in that drawer forever so he tried to give it to Mags but her neck was too wide for the chain. So there it is sitting in his his drawer collecting dust, the necklace is only supposed to be worn by an Odair woman just like the cookbook. However, he doesn't plan on getting married and everyone other Odair is dead.

He could give it to Lena because he knows she would enjoy it, but the thought of her wearing his Mother's necklace makes him angry. He can't give it to just anyone.

Finnick goes outside. He wants to go to the beach and watch the sun go down. He can't get a very good view from his front porch. Annie's house is in the way and there is something about it going into the water that makes it better.

When he starts walking Annie's front door opens. There is also someone a strong armed man with her who is smiling.

It takes Finnick a minute to realize it is her Father. He saw him exactly once when he went to visit Annie after she came home. He knows her Father is a fisherman and isn't surprised that he was gone so often. Finnick's Father was too, but after Finnick won his Father didn't have to be any longer.

"Finnick." The man says walking closer to him.

"Hi, Mr. Cresta." Finnick says and shakes his hand.

"Frank, please." He says with a kind smile.

Finnick nods and Annie comes closer to them.

"Are you celebrating something?" Finnick asks noticing the things in Annie's hands are decorations.

"Annie's birthday of course. You didn't tell him." Her Father says surprised.

 _Was she supposed to invite me?_ Finnick thinks to himself.

"I'm not a child. I don't run around telling the whole block it is my birthday anymore." Annie says.

"You should come Finnick we would all enjoy seeing you, Mags as well." Her Father says.

Finnick looks at Annie and wonders if her Father is including her as everyone.

Annie is his friend, but he doesn't know if she wants him to be around her whole family. Finnick can tell she doesn't just let anyone into her family house. She didn't even let Finnick in there for the longest time. He doesn't even know her sister is blind.

"Mags won't be able to attend, she doesn't like walking that far into town. However, I could stop by if it alright with Annie." Finnick says.

"Oh yes it is Annie's party." He says looking towards his daughter.

"Sure Finnick, you can come." Annie says trying to sound polite.

"It's settled then." He says and clasps Finnick on the back. "See you tomorrow then." He says.

"Yeah, bye Finnick." Annie says and follows her Father out of the village.

A few hours later he hears a knock at his door.

He isn't that surprised to see Annie. He had a feeling she only invited him because her Father was standing right there.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Annie says.

"You don't want me there." Finnick says.

Annie rubs the back of her neck.

"I don't know." Annie says.

"I won't come if you don't want me too." He says.

"It's just my family." Annie says and rubs the back of her neck again.

"I've met your family Annie." Finnick says.

 _Except her mysterious sister_ Finnick thinks to himself.

"I won't judge your family Annie. I've already been to your house after all." Finnick says.

"I know, you should come then" She says.

"Okay, so do you want me to bring anything then."

"No, but leave the sarcasm at home." Annie says.

"Mmh that might be pretty hard." He says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Bye Finnick." She says.

"Bye Annie." He says and shuts his door.

He looks to the drawer holding the necklace.

 _Does she need a birthday present?_ Finnick thinks to himself.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Anything else then?" Annie's mother asks to make sure everyone who wanted to give Annie a present got the chance.

Her brother and sister gave her colorful rope so she could start making rope bracelets again and her Mother and Father bought one of the fancy cakes in town and a cherry pastry to eat for breakfast tomorrow.

"Actually Mrs. Cresta I got something for Annie as well." Finnic says.

"That's very nice Finnick." She says with a smile.

Annie's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. A boy has never gotten her a present before.

"You got me a birthday present?" Annie says surprised.

Finnick nods and pulls out a long skinny box wrapped in purple paper with a blue ribbon.

"Nice wrapping." Annie says.

"Well purple and blue are your colors." Finnick says.

Annie smiles and pulls on the bow carefully and unwraps it.

It's a small velvet box. Annie knows this probably means jewelry.

"Finnick-" She starts. Shs can't believe he would buy jewelry for her. She doesn't even wear jewelry that often.

"Just open it." Finnick says with that smile that annoys her and makes her happy at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Marina says softly.

"Looks like a jewelry box." Annie's Mother says.

She opens it and indeed it is. It's a necklace with a gold chain that has a single pink pearl hanging on it.

"Oh my god." Annie can't help but say. Jewelry like this is expensive because pink pearls are rare.

"Don't freak out I didn't spend any money." Finnick says before she can start.

"What is it?" Marina asks.

"A pink pearl necklace." Annie says.

"No it's a single pink pearl on a chain." Finnick corrects. Having a necklace made up of only pink pearls would be a great feat to see.

"A gold chain." Annie clarifies.

"Sounds expensive. Marina says.

"Yes it does." Annie says a little annoyed.

"He said he didn't spend any money." Her Father says.

They all look at him waiting for an explanation. He didn't think he would have to explain why he is giving Annie a necklace.

"It was my Grandmother's necklace. I was cleaning my house the other day and found it. I was going to give it to Mags but her neck is too wide. So I thought you might enjoy it." Finnick says.

Annie thinks there is more to this story. She knows he loves his family more than anything so he wouldn't just give this away to anyone.

"It's very nice Finnick." Annie's Mother says.

"Put it on her." Marina says.

"Oh yes it would look much better on Annie than in the box." Her Mother says.

Annie nods. Finnick helps her with the clasp.

"Oh it's lovely." She says.

"Its beautiful Finnick." Annie says but feels guilty.

After this they cut the cake and eat it. Shortly afterwards Annie insists she has to leave because it will be getting dark soon.

"Okay Happy Birthday." Her Father says and hugs her tightly. Almost too tight. "Tomorrow I will come over to see your house."

Annie nods.

"Of course Dad." She says.

He kisses the top of her head.

Finnick declared that he must walk her back to protect her. They all knew he was kidding but it still annoyed Annie.

* * *

"So what's the story with this necklace?" Annie asks as they walk back to the village.

"I told you-"

"I know you left something out, something you didn't want my family to know."

"I think your Dad figured it out when I said it was my Grandmother's necklace." Finnick says.

Annie did notice he looked worried.

"What then." She says.

"Like panda lilies pink pearls were used to express love. My Grandfather gave it to my Grandmother the day they were married. Once Grandma died it was given to my Mother. Once Mom died it was given to my sister or it was supposed to be." Finnick says.

"You can't just hand this over can you?" Annie asks.

"Has to be given at a holiday or a festival."

 _Finnick's sister died before she got the chance for it to be given._ Annie thinks to herself.

"So this is like a family heirloom." Annie says.

"Some could say that." Finnick says.

"That's why you lied, you knew they wouldn't let me take it." Annie says.

In the Cresta house you don't give away heirlooms. When they were low on money Annie's Mother wanted to pawn her wedding ring but her Father would've never forgiven her if she did. You can't replace family treasures with anything he would say.

Finnick nods.

"Did you really intend to give this to Mags then?" Annie asks remembering he said it had to be given on a holiday.

"I didn't find it a few days ago. I found it right before the flower festival." Finnick says.

"Oh." Annie says.

"So did your boyfriend get you anything." Finnick teases.

"Zapp is not my boyfriend." Annie says annoyed by his joke. Although Zapp isn't just a friend anymore.

"Well, he got you that panda lilly." Finnick says with a smile.

"He's just... " Annie says not knowing his fo finish.

"The person you went to the flower festival with." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"I'm only teasing." Finnick says.

"I know, but he really does like me and I really like him." Annie says.

"Well, that's not a crime." Finnick says.

"So Finnick…"

"Yes?" He asks.

"I… uh-" She doesn't even know what she wanted to say. "Thanks for the birthday present." Annie says instead.

"It was nothing." Finnick says with a smile. "You know maybe your not boyfriend could join Mags and myself for dinner sometime." Finnick says.

"Are you joking I can't tell." Annie says.

"I'm not. Mags likes seeing the people in your life. She wouldn't mind seeing your brother again either.

"Oh so _Mags_ wants to see him." Annie says with a smile.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"That seems like something only a boyfriend would do anyway." Annie says.

"Well I guess." Finnick says and they reach the fountain in Victors' Village, the spot right between Annie and Finnick's houses. "Listen, I'm going to be in the Capitol in a few days-"

"We just got back here." Annie says.

"I know but President Snow wants to talk to me." Finnick says.

"About me?" Annie asks.

Finnick shakes his head.

"I guess in the normal world you would call it a performance review."

"Yuck." Annie says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Not about _that_ about the people who saw me. President Snow doesn't like when I see a person more than once." Finnick says.

"I've heard your reputation." Annie says sadly.

"Yeah and he wants it to stay that way. Different people from different cliques and social statues. He's hoping the clients never bump into one another but they always do. I don't understand why he tries so hard." Finnick says.

"Who knows."Annie whispers. "Uh Finnick while you're there can you ask something for me?" She says.

"What?" He asks but has a sneaking suspicion what it will be.

"Ask President Snow if I did alright. I want to know, I _need_ to know." Annie says softly.

"Okay but I don't know if it will do any good." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Finnick I-" Annie starts but Zapp starts to shout her name in the distance.

"Annie!" He says and they both turn towards him.

Annie didn't notice that she stepped closer to Finnick or that she grabbed his hand.

She lets go of him and steps back, she hopes Zapp didn't notice. They were close enough that he could easily kiss her.

"Hi Annie." Zapp says with a smile. "Hi Finnick." He says with the same smile.

Zapp is probably one of the few people who wouldn't get jealous that she hangs around Finnick Odair. Zapp knows Finnick can help her in ways he can't because he doesn't understand.

Annie notices he is carrying a pink sparkly bag with white tissue paper sticking out.

"That for me." Annie says with a smile.

"Had to get something for your birthday celebration." He adds celebration because he knows today isn't Annie's real birthday.

"You didn't need to." Annie says.

"I know, I wanted to." Zapp says.

Annie takes his hand.

"Bye Finnick." Annie says. Zapp gives him a nod and they walk off to her porch.

They sit on the steps of her porch.

"That's pretty." He says touching the pink pearl.

"Birthday present." Annie says a little self conscious for some reason.

He nods. He isn't going to ask who gave it to her.

"Speaking of." Zapp says and hands her the bag.

"You didn't have to. I mean, it isn't even my birthday." Annie says taking the bag.

"I know but it is nothing Annie." He says.

They sit on her porch and she opens the bag.

"Oh my gosh." Annie says and pulls out the picture frame. "You kept this?" She asks looking down at a drawing she made years ago. He told her he would get it framed for her one day but he never gave it back. Annie thought he lost it or forgot but clearly he didn't.

"Sorry it took so long." He says.

He leans in and kisses her.

"Thank you, you can help me pick a spot to hang it." Annie says and they stand up.

She takes his hand and they go inside.

She decides to put it on a wall in her bedroom. She can see it every day then. She put it on the wall across from her bed so if she has a nightmare it is one of the first things she will see when she wakes up.

* * *

"Dawson I need your help." Annie says still looking at the ceiling. He came over to check on her house, they both want it to look perfect for when their Father comes by.

"With what?" He asks.

He lifts her legs up so he can sit down next to her on the sofa. He places them on his lap when he is situated.

"Do you think Zapp is my boyfriend?" Annie asks.

He shrugs.

"I don't know you do like him though, right?" Dawson asks.

Annie nods.

"Of course I like him." Annie says.

"I meant romantically." He says.

"I like hanging out with him and he is a good kisser."

"I didn't need to know that last bit." Dawson says a little annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just I don't know if I like him as much as he likes me." Annie says.

"So, you don't have too and it's not like he is hounding you to be called your boyfriend." Dawson says.

"Then what is he to me, the guy I hang out with and kiss occasionally." Annie says and sits up so she can see her brother's face.

Dawson doesn't answer her for awhile.

"Annie, whoever you end up with will know you're stubborn and have a hard time making decisions." Dawson says.

"This isn't a hard decision though, it's not supposed to be anyway."

"You make things so overdramatic Annie."

"I do not." Annie says slightly offended.

"On things like this you do."

"I've never come to you with boy troubles."

"I'm grateful for that, what I'm saying is you make mountains out of molehills all the time."

Annie sighs

"If you want Zapp to be your boyfriend than tell him. If you just want to keep doing whatever, then don't bring it up." He says and looks towards her. He notices she's playing with the necklace Finnick gave her.

"You probably shouldn't play with such an expensive present." Dawson says.

"I can't help it." Annie says.

"You know that's a nice present." Dawson says.

"Like he said, he didn't buy it." Annie says.

"Yes, Father and I figured where he got it pretty quickly."

"You mean in the back of his drawer." Annie says. She knows they probably figured out it was a family heirloom.

Dawson rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying he wouldn't give that necklace to anyone. His first instinct was to give it to Mags whom he is very close too."

"I'm just the only girl he knows."

"He knows Lena and longer too. He isn't going to give that away to just anyone Annie."

"I'm his friend Dawson don't go thinking things like that."

"I'm just saying he could be sweet on you." Dawson says with a smile.

"He's not. He's just my friend." Annie says.

Dawson smiles.

"I know sweet sister." He teases and kisses her cheek.

The clock rings signaling ten at night.

"We should go to bed. You can have whichever guest room you wish." Annie says but instead of going to the stairs she goes to the kitchen.

"Planning on sleeping in there." He teases.

"No I'm just going to make some tea."

"You drink tea." He says, almost laughs.

"If I drink camomile tea I sometimes sleep better at night. I don't want to wake you up if I have a nightmare." Annie says and puts the kettle on.

"You don't really enjoy tea though, where did you figure this little trick out."

"Finnick told me on the Victory Tour." Annie says.

"Interesting." Dawson says with a smile. "He's nicer than I give him credit for." He says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Goodnight Annie." He says with a smile and heads for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Annie says as the kettle starts to whistle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

The train ride to the Capitol seemed longer than usual to Finnick. He has had meetings like this with Snow for ages so he isn't worried about speaking with him. He just hates this place. He is just grateful he doesn't have to speak with some high class man or woman this time, just the President.

As soon as he gets off the train he sees one of Finnick's bodyguards waiting for him.

He is thankful it is one he can tolerate. He didn't get the names of all of the bodyguards and even if he did, he wouldn't have bothered trying to remember them.

"Finnick." The man says and bows his head for respect.

"Yeah, hi." Finnick says unamused.

"You should fix that attitude before you speak with our President." He says with a cheery smile.

Finnick rolls his eyes. He knows the bodyguard is right, the citizens aren't the only people who care for manners. However, since Finnick and Snow both know he doesn't want to be there but will follow orders like an obedient dog it doesn't really matter how pleasant Finnick is.

Finnick just sighs instead.

They get in the car and sit in silence for the ride to the Presidential Mansion. Snow's house is ridiculously large. However, he doesn't just live there it is where he holds events and important meetings.

The first time Finnick was there unescorted it took him almost forty minutes to find Snow's office. An avox found him and brought him to the President. Finnick expected him to get yelled at or threatened, but nothing happened. Finnick thinks the person who was supposed to be escorting him got the blame instead.

The gates open as the car pulls into the driveway slowly.

"You're not going inside today." The bodyguard says harshly as Finnick heads to the front door.

"Then where are we going?" Finnick asks.

"The greenhouse." He says and directs Finnick to the side of the house. Finnick has been in here once and it was only for a few minutes.

He knows it's a garden Snow tends to himself personally that is filled with flowers, most of them are roses.

"Here we are." He says and holds the door open for Finnick.

Finnick notices the two guards already outside the door in case someone tries to kill him. Finnick would do anything to see that happen.

Finnick is engulfed by the scent of roses as he enters. It is more bearable than the one Snow wears in his pocket. It smells fake, but these smell real and most of them are in full bloom.

It doesn't take him long to realize every flower in this place is white.

Finnick notices one that is dead and picks it from the bush. A thorn pricks his thumb causing little blood to come out.

"That is why the gardners take care of the dead ones." He hears Snow say behind him.

Finnick wonders if he was watching him the whole time.

"I see." Finnick says. He throws the flower in one of the waste baskets that holds weeds.

"What do you think of my garden?" He asks.

"When you think of flowers you think of color." Finnick says.

"Red is lovely, but there is something about white that is beautiful in it's own right." He picks a rose from the bush. "It's so pure." He says and smells the flower.

Finnick tries to hold in a laugh, but it ends up coming out as a grunt.

"You find that funny Mr. Odair?" He asks.

"Coming from your mouth yes." Finnick says.

"I never said I was pure just the color. Some people say red evokes love or anger, the color blue sadness, the color yellow happiness and sunlight."

Finnick doesn't respond, he doesn't know what to say.

"Aren't you curious why we are meeting in here today?" Snow asks.

"Honestly, yes." Finnick says.

"I wanted to show you a room in the mansion I enjoy the most." Snow says.

"I see." Finnick says. He doesn't know where Snow is going with this.

"I'm sure you have a favorite spot at home."

"Not, really. I can't look at District 4 the same way since you started controlling my life." Finnick says. It's not entirely true, but he isn't going to tell Snow his favorite spot in District 4, he is fearful he will somehow get rid of it.

There's a small island even you could call it that. It is really just a sand dune in the middle of the ocean. You can only find it during low tide and when you are laying on it it feels like you are somewhere else entirely, like on a different planet. He knows it will eventually wash away one day and he will need to find another place to hide from everything else.

"Oh I see that's too bad." Snow says.

"Are we going to do the review in here sir?" Finnick asks.

"No, I just wanted to show you my garden." He says with a smile. One that is genuine and not threatening.

"Alright." Finnick says.

"I also wanted to give you a chance to ask me anything without the many ears in the mansion.

Finnick is puzzled by this, but is going to ask about Annie anyway.

"What are you going to do about Annie?" Finnick asks.

"Oh yes, Miss. Cresta." He says and smells the rose again. "She's very pretty and even though she can't waltz she seems to be good at other dancing." He says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"What are you going to do to her?" He asks.

"Are you asking because you care for her or because she wanted you to?" He asks.

"Because she wanted me to." Finnick says.

Snow smiles that smile when he thinks Finnick is lying to him.

"I want to hear what you think." He says surprising Finnick.

"I think you don't plan on selling her, your wording was too vague. Lena thought that as well and she doesn't know the way you think like I do."

"Very good Mr. Odair. I had little intention to _give_ her away to people." Snow says. He never uses the word sell because he finds it too vulgar.

"But." Finnick says because he can tell one is coming.

"There is no 'but'. I didn't have any intention to _give_ her away until you kissed her."

"You wanted her to be remembered." Finnick points out.

"She was because of you. You kissed her so now people want to know what it feels like to kiss her."

"People want to kiss her just because she kissed me." Finnick says confused. It's hard to understand Capitol people's logic sometimes.

"She was special enough for you to break the rules." Snow says.

"Multiple women and men have kissed me and I don't see you chasing them down." Finnick says.

"That isn't my concern. I have something all set up for her next visit." Snow says.

"What is she going to be doing?" He asks.

"In October you and the other victors will be going to the big celebration party."

"The Masquerade Ball." Finnick says remembering.

"That's the one and the rules will apply to her as well." Snow says.

The rule is when they announce the last song everyone needs to pick a partner to dance with. Once the song is over the person you were dancing with gets to take off your mask and takes you home if they wish. Some people don't when they see who is underneath the mask, but Finnick has always been taken home by someone.

"I see." Finnick says.

 _At least he isn't just giving her away._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"Now, we should go inside and go over that client list." He says.

Finnick doesn't respond, but follows him back into the Presidential Mansion where they go name after name of the people Finnick has been sold to. It takes almost all afternoon and Finnick has already found some cracks in Snow's foundation. Finnick has noticed this every time they go over his review.

He tracks the social status and political relationships between all the woman, but not the men.

Male clients are few and far between for Finnick. Finnick isn't stupid he knows there are just as many Capitol men who like him as women. His stylist made many passes at him even when he was fourteen. Finnick gets the feeling that is why he got reassigned a few years later.

Finnick knows the reason he doesn't see many. It is because they take extra effort to plan. Most politicians want to keep it a secret so he can't go to their house or certain hotels. Finnick knows this annoys Snow to no end so Snow just gave up. Snow only gives Finnick away to men when he owes someone a favor.

However, they still gossip like all Capitol citizens do. They talk about him and other important news that will eventually lead back to others ears. Almost all high class Capitol citizens are linked in some way. Finnick knows Snow knows this as well. If they were going over 'performance' reviews he would get it. But they only go over how the clients might know each other.

Finnick doesn't talk most of the time. It is actually boring to him most of the time. He knows he has to comment and listen or else it will come back to haunt him in some way. He makes comments on what they talked about if it was a social date. Depending on how long the wait he honestly can't remember and Snow is fine with this if it was over three months ago. That is when these reviews take place every three months.

"Mr. Odair." Snow says.

"Yes sir?" Finnick says.

"Look at this for me." He says and hands him a binder. It's thin and holds many pages.

Finnick opens it and sees multiple scribbles. He knows it isn't Snow handwriting.

He flips through the pages and notices drawings, topical maps, and environmental studies. He feels uncomfortable when designs of what appears to be a torture room. So many sharp weapons; spears, spikes, a machine that can pull your nails out, a device he has seen that can removes eyes, and a remover for tongues.

Finnick stops flipping when he figures out what the book is. It's design plans for an arena. He can't tell if it is past or present but he doesn't care to know any longer.

"Gamemakers are only supposed to look at plans for an arena." Finnick says.

"Don't worry that design isn't the final arena. It got thrown out actually. I thought Capitol citizens might not like the red room."

Finnick knows the phrase red room. A red room is a place in your home where people in the Capitol like to show dominance. It could be for sexual reasons or they just like beating the crap out of their servants. Finnick thinks it is called a red room because sometimes blood is shed. The second thought is that people actually created a room to beat their servants. How low could you sink just to hire people to beat them.

He isn't interested enough to ask where the name came from. He has been in more than he would like and none of them had red walls.

"Who made this?" Finnick asks.

"The new Head Gamemaker."

"There's a new Head Gamemaker?" Finnick says surprised. He didn't think Annie's games were considered boring.

"Don't worry the general population enjoyed last games, he just wanted to retire. He made your arena." Snow says.

"So who is the new person?" Finnick asks.

"A man named Seneca Crane." Snow says.

He is looking at Finnick as if for a reaction.

 _Why does that name sound familiar?_ Finnick thinks to himself.

 _Oh._ Finnick thinks when he gets it.

He has heard things of Seneca Crane and doesnt know which one rumor is real and which one is not. One is that he is a clueless man who made his way to the top by blackmail but now he doesn't know how to do his job.

The other, he killed people to get to the top and took great pleasure with the kills. One of Finnick's clients is supposed to be a friend of Crane's and said his red room is filled with multiple torture devices. He is rumored to go through multiple servants and assistants that are never to be seen again. The implication is that he kills them.

So Crane is either a clueless man or a psychopathic killer. Finnick doesn't know which he would prefer. People underestimate how stupidity can be a dangerous thing.

"A bit young to be a Head Gamemaker already." Finnick says.

"So you have heard of him." He says with a smile.

"I've heard multiple stories of that man and don't know which to believe. I'm sure you know half the gossip people spute is false." Finnick says.

"Yes I do, which one do you believe?" He asks.

"He isn't as stupid as people think if he was able to earn Head Gamemaker with your approval. From the drawings I would definitely say he has psychopathic tendencies, but I don't think he is a killer. I just think he has very strong fantasies and wants to see the tributes play them out for him." Finnick says.

"Your take on Capitol citizens always surprises me Mr. Odair." Snow says with a smile.

 _He isn't going to tell me what he thinks._ Finnick thinks to himself a little angry. He doesn't know why he expected him to.

"I want you to take a look at last years as well." He says and hands him another binder. This one is much thicker.

"Just stick to the last page for the overall report." He says.

He does and sees that the mutt attack at the start of the games was a mistake. There are comments that state trees should've been involved. Another stating that the weather conditions were nice.

The excitement level was rated at 87 percent from a poll.

Citizens liked the breaking of the dam and most people's favorite event was the watering hole showdown. The people disliked all the rain because it made it hard to see the tributes.

Then there is a list and graph going over the betting history. Finnick doesn't bother with this and the last page has the Head Gamemaker's prediction and the actual victor. Finnick has heard that the Head Gamemaker sometimes has a favorite and 'helps' them get further along.

The Head Gamemaker predicted the boy from 2 would win. It's usually someone from a career district. Finnick finds it ironic because he was the first career dead. However the name that is written down as victor isn't Annie's it's the girl Annie drowned; the last tribute killed.

 _Did this man do it on purpose? Did he try and rig the games?_

"It's not Annie's name." Finnick says.

"No it's not." Snow says.

"Did this man really retire." Finnick says. He knows Gamemakers get killed if they don't do their job as well as expected.

"Oh yes, he is still alive and well Mr. Odair." Snow says.

Finnick can tell Snow isn't lying.

"But it's not Annie's name-"

"No it isn't Mr. Odair. That's how memorable the last two tributes were. They didn't even look alike and he confused their names."

"Maybe he was careless and that is why he retired."

"No, it's because both of them were too plain. You asked earlier what I planned to do with Miss. Cresta and the answer is on that sheet of paper."

He had no intention of selling her just to drag her out for special events that all the young victors attend.

"Why bother showing this to me then." Finnick says.

"She was boring until that party. You made the ordinary girl more interesting. I can't just give Miss. Cresta away like normal because I hear reports that she is mentally unstable.

"All the victors are." Finnick says.

"Not like her from what I am told." He smiles. Finnick wonders who is feeding him this information.

His mind goes to Lena immediately. If Snow forced her hand she would tell him but her reports would be biased even Snow knows that.

"I'm sorry sir, but do you have a point to this?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, stop getting involved in other people's affairs. If you wouldn't have kissed her she would still be seen as too ordinary."

He knows the comment isn't just about Annie.

"Anything else?" Finnick asks.

"No more red jewel. No more going to the red light districts. No more asking Victor Zayden to do you favors. You come to the Capitol, visit only the people I tell you too and then go back to District 4 when you are told. No more field trips by yourself, unless it is during the Hunger Games."

He can feel the collar Snow holds tighten around his neck.

He must of found out about Molly or that he was at least snooping into something he shouldn't have. Snow wouldn't care if he was just visiting red light districts or handing around drugs. The fact he mentioned Zayden's name makes it obvious it was about Molly. Finnick knew someone would hear them talking at the party even though there was loud music. Anyone in that building could've been hired for Snow and not just the obvious goons.

"Do you understand this Mr. Odair. " He says.

"Yes." Finnick says immediately. He hasn't gotten a scolding from Snow in awhile. It was bound to happen again because Snow likes to remind people he is the one in control. No matter how much false freedom you appear to have.

"You are now free to leave." He says.

A guard opens the door signaling Finnick to leave the room.

"You're not going to hurt Zayden are you?" Finnick asks.

"No, Zayden is what District 4 Victor's should look like. People also love him back in 4." He says.

Only Zayden volunteered out of the people who are left. Lena was the chosen tribute to volunteer so no one else bothered. It's unclear why no one volunteered for Finnick or Annie sometimes people in District 4 don't bother and it happened two years in a row. He knows the school and training center doesn't like it.

Lena and Zayden act as victors should. They are both proud of winning and are thankful for the house and other rewards they were given. They like to flaunt it sometimes. Lena with her shallowness and buying almost all the clothes mermaid shopping store.

Zayden with his gambling and fitness guide and regime that he will tell or sell to anyone. There's a small store that sells vegetables where you can buy his fitness regimen so you can try and look just like him. The same store owner wanted Finnick to make one but he didn't. One, because Zayden would be angry that he is stealing the spotlight from him once again. Two because he didn't want to. Every year the shopkeeper asks him though. He only goes in the shop because he has the best vegetables you can buy.

"When will I be seeing you again?" Finnick asks.

"Not until the games begin." He says.

Finnick nods than leaves.

He has a few months to wait around in District 4. A few months of peace.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Annie says and runs to the kitchen when she sees smoke coming from the oven.

She takes out the tray of what would be muffins and sets it on the counter. They're burned to a crisp. Annie forgot to set the timer for the muffins she was making. She was outside doing yoga -poorly- when she noticed the smoke. She knows there is an alarm in her house so it probably wouldn't have burned down.

She still has batter to make the another round. This isn't a recipe from the Odair cookbook it's one that her Mother would make on the rare days they had blueberries. They were too rich for her family's taste to have all the time. But, when they had them her mother would always blueberry muffins.

"Dammit it." Annie says and throws the muffin tin in the sink carefully.

She lets the oven air out before she puts in the other pan. She is glad she only put in the one pan, she might be able to salvage some of the muffins.

She stays inside this time for the twenty minutes it takes for the muffins to bake. She paces around the house and tries to stop thinking about Finnick in the Capitol.

She is only worried for selfish reasons though, she just wants to know if Snow told him anything about her. When her father came over to the house yesterday all she could do was stare off into space thinking about it. It's been like that for the past few days. She is regretting not asking Finnick how long his reviews usually take.

She hears the timer go off this time and takes out the muffins that are a perfect golden brown on top.

She smiles and carefully sets them on the cooling rack when she hears someone knocking on the door.

She answers it almost too quickly. It could be anyone at her door. Her father, brother, Zapp, Mags, or Finnick.

She is glad for once that it is Finnick knocking on her door.

"What's burning?" He asks.

"Hello to you too." Annie says and lets him in.

"Hi sorry." Finnick says and goes to the kitchen. "These don't look burned." He says.

"I burned the other batch." Annie says and hands him a muffin.

"This is a Cresta family recipe." Annie says with a smile.

He takes one and eats it.

"Good." He says.

"Thanks." Annie says.

"You look anxious." Finnick says as he finishes the muffin.

"I was worried about your trip." Annie says.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Snow might have given me a stern talking to but-"

"You got in trouble, for what?" Annie asks worried.

"Something I did during your Victory Tour and at the Saints and Sinners party." Finnick says.

"No one is going to die." Annie says.

"No, I just don't have as much freedom as I used to."

"Freedom, in the Capitol." Annie says confused.

"I could go anywhere I wanted as long as I had a bodyguard with me."

"Not any longer." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

"Don't do things that will get you into trouble Finnick." Annie says gently and puts her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry, I was thinking of taking a step back from the extra activities I've been doing anyway." Finnick says.

"Just don't put yourself in danger when you already have a gun to your head." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

"I'll stop my bad boy activities." He says with a teasing smile.

"Good." Annie says with a smile.

They just sit in the kitchen in silence for awhile.

"I asked Snow about you." Finnick says because he knows she is dying to ask.

Annie almost forgot about that. She was worried when Finnick told her Snow scolded him.

"What did he say?" Annie asks softly.

"In October we are going to a Masquerade Ball." Finnick says.

"What else?" Annie asks. She can tell by the look on his face that he isn't telling her something.

"Nothing." Finnick says.

"I wanted you to ask him to know the truth so don't hold back any information."

"I messed up Annie." Finnick says.

"What?" Annie asks confused and concerned.

"I shouldn't have kissed you during the Saints and Sinners party."

Annie thought Finnick forgot about that kiss. She still is keeping the thoughts of that kiss locked in a box in the back of her mind.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"I made you seem more desirable, special."

Annie scoffs almost offended.

"I'm talking from Capitol perspective Annie. They thought you were plain and ordinary before." Finnick says.

That isn't a shock to her. People in 4 thought that about her until she won. Somehow the title of victor gives her an exotic attraction.

"So what, just because you kissed me I am suddenly more interesting." Annie says.

"I broke the rules for you and then people started making rumors that I was having a secret love affair back home."

"We are just friends." Annie says but feels a lump in the back of her throat. The kind she gets when she is lying.

"Friends don't usually kiss each other." Finnick says more to himself than Annie.

Finnick clears his throat.

"The point is because of this after the Masquerade Ball you are going to have to go home with someone." Finnick says.

"Go home… like go home and hang out or go home and do something else." Annie says, but she already knows the answer.

"The second one." Finnick says.

Annie doesn't know if she wants to scream or cry so she does neither. She doesn't blame Finnick he was trying to help her during the Saints and Sinners party, but the thought of her going home with some random Capitol citizen makes her feel sick.

"I could probably recognize some of the people and make sure you are dancing with a decent human when the night is over." Finnick says.

"No one is going to want to dance with me." Annie says.

"You will be dressed up making yourself harder to recognize." Finnick says.

Annie doesn't know how to respond. She didn't know how she would react to hearing she would be part of the victors club of forced prostitution.

"There's a catch though." Finnick says

"Oh great what's that?" Annie says worried.

"If this person doesn't like you, then you'll probably just have to attend lavish events like all the younger victors do." Finnick says.

He didn't know how to phrase it correctly because that is not what Snow implied. He implied that if she didn't have some type of mental breakdown than she would be treated like all the others.

Annie doesn't want to think or talk about this anymore so she just blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind.

"It's Friday." Annie almost yells.

"Yes, it is." Finnicks says confused.

"I thought you were going to be gone so-"

"You were going to cook dinner." Finnick says trying not to laugh.

"I know how to cook Finnick." Annie says slightly annoyed.

"You just burned a batch of muffins." Finnick points out.

"I was distracted and forgot to bring the timer out on the back porch." Annie says

"Okay." Finnick teases.

"You said the one you ate was good." Annie says.

"Well, it was." Finnick says with a smile.

"Good, now I can prove it to you tonight at Mags' house." Annie says.

"Maybe I should make a backup." He says.

"Don't you dare." Annie says and playfully hits him.

"Well, if we end up hungry by the end of the night you're the person to blame." Finnick says.

"Just come by at six." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says.

* * *

Annie went shopping to get all the fresh ingredients before Finnick came home. The dish she chose isn't that hard to make. A lobster pasta dish with fresh basil and a garlic cream sauce with garlic bread.

She only went with lobster because one of the fish shops was having a special sale. Annie could buy anything she wants, but is still frugal. She's been that way her whole life and she can't change that because she has bags full of money.

"Hi Mags." Annie says walking into her house.

Annie and Finnick have learned that it is better to just walk in if she knows you are coming over. She doesn't like walking much so walking in just gives her less pain.

"Hello Annie." She says with a smile.

"Finnick is back so he will be joining us." Annie says.

"That's lovely." Mags says.

"I think so too. Although, if I mess up he will never let me forget it." Annie says.

"You'll be fine Annie. I have confidence in you." She says with her kind smile.

Annie nods.

 _At least someone believes I can cook._ Annie thinks to herself.

Finnick comes over an hour later.

"Do you need help?" He asks.

"No, I can do this all by myself." Annie says.

"So stubborn sometimes." Finnick teases and goes to the living room to talk to Mags.

Annie does good considering she has never used Mags' kitchen unlike Finnick. She could've asked Mags to come to her house, but they have always eaten at her house. Annie didn't want to change anything.

"Okay. All done." Annie says.

She tasted it herself and thinks it tastes fine. The sauce looks grey not white, but it tastes good to her.

She watches Finnick's face when he takes the first bite. She knows Mags will tell her it tasted fine even if she thinks it is horrible.

"So?" Annie asks when he has finally swallowed.

"I guess you can make things." Finnick says.

"It is very nice Annie." Mags says.

"The garlic bread has a little too much garlic though." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie rolls her eyes. She knows he just wanted to critique something.

"Well, then don't eat it." Annie says.

"Yes Finnick, if you don't like it don't eat it." Mags chimes in as well.

Since Annie made dinner she didn't have time to come up with dessert.

"I didn't make any dessert." Annie says.

"I know, but I brought something." Finnick says.

He didn't even try to make something. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He went into town and bought some cookies. The baker reassured Finnick they were made fresh that very day.

Annie likes the fish designs frosted on them.

"Good." Annie says.

"Yes, but I'm sure Annie could make better." Mags says teasing Finnick.

"Yeah, yeah." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie starts to clean off the dishes, but Finnick tells her to stop since she cooked this time. He does the dishes, but Annie still dries them off like usual.

"Time to go home." Mags says to Annie when it starts to get dark.

She is doing this more for Annie's benefit than her's. Mags knows Annie is subconscious when she says she is afraid of the dark.

"Bye Mags." Annie says and kisses her cheek.

"Bye Annie." She says. "Walk her home Finnick." Mags says.

She says this every time.

"Here you go." Finnick says not bothering to walk her to the door.

"Hey Finnick." Annie says before walking up her front steps.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You're not going to be leaving again are you?" She asks.

"Not until the reaping, same as you." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Okay." She says.

She puts her key in the slot when she hears him say goodbye.

She turns around to say it back, but he has vanished.

* * *

"So the reaping is tomorrow." Zapp says as Annie and her are laying on the beach outside her house.

Annie nods.

She only now realized that his name is still in those glass reaping balls.

"You nervous?" Annie asks.

He shakes his head.

"No." He says confidently.

Annie nods.

She and the other victors had their meeting with the mayor already. There are four boys who are frontrunners for the volunteer slot. Annie doesn't know how many there were for her games, but it doesn't really matter. No one volunteered for her and there were two frontrunners.

"Why so confident?" Annie asks.

"Because I can feel that it won't be me." Zapp says.

"You can feel it?" Annie says. She sounds annoyed by this.

She can't tell if he is joking or not, but it bothers her. She doesn't like his callus jokes about the reaping any more. She found them a little amusing before, but not any longer because she knows what it feels like to have your name called.

"Annie, I'm not going to worry about it because whatever happens I have no control over the matter." He says and kisses her cheek. "Besides, I will be able to trust at least one of my mentors whole heartedly." Zapp says with a smile.

Annie sighs.

"And if I did win you and I could be neighbors again." He says.

"If your name was called I would want you to die." Annie blurts out.

It's like time freezes after this comment. She doesn't know what he is thinking or maybe he thinks she is kidding. Annie realizes now that there is no winner in those games. You either die in there or become one of Snow's slaves. The odds are never in your favor for whatever fate you get.

"Why would you say that?" Zapp asks confused.

"Because it is terrible being a victor. It is terrible in a death arena and coming back with nightmares and guilt each night. Once you leave you never really leave the arena or the Capitol. The Capitol now owns a piece of you that you can never get back. President Snow owns you as well." Annie says.

She can hear how angry she sounds, but it isn't directed at Zapp it is directed at Snow and the gamemakers or anyone else who had anything to do with the games.

Zapp looks at her and doesn't know what to say.

"You'd really rather I be dead." Zapp says.

"Yes." Annie says.

"Maybe I would just jump off the platform before the gong then. I would die and fairly quickly as well, cause that pink mist." Zapp says. She can tell he is angry even though he doesn't sound it.

"You can't be mad at me." Annie says.

"Why not? You never talk about being a victor to me and when you finally do all you have to say is if I go in there that you hope I die."

"It would be better-"

"No, it wouldn't Annie."

"Yes-"

"I can't tell you." Annie says avoiding his gaze.

"This is what I'm talking about Annie."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"But you can't start a conversation like that and not finish it, not give an explanation. It isn't fair Annie." Zapp says.

He's right she knows it isn't fair. She can't just tell him I wish you would die if you were in the arena if your name was called and not back it up. She gave a few examples, but not enough to satisfy him.

"Death is final there is no coming back from it. Once you're dead, you're gone forever. If you become a victor a new life begins. You become a slave especially to President Snow. He has so much power and control that with one phone call he could have you dead if he wanted." Annie says.

She is sure this is true. Having a death look like an accident could take some planning, but to kill a simple school boy wouldn't be that hard. The other victors would believe it was a murder, but probably no one else would. It isn't helping that some of the townspeople have started noticing Annie is a little odd.

She can't read the expression on Zapp's face. She can tell he doesn't believe her, not all of it anyway. Hearing someone say that the President could kill you with a simple phone call would be hard to swallow, but if he visited just one other District. Saw how some of the peacekeepers treated citizens so badly or just sat face to face with Snow to see the look in his eyes.

Annie still can't describe the emotion, but whatever it is in his eyes scares her. Just being alone in a room with that man sends shivers down her spine and she is sure Zapp would see it too and probably believe her then.

"Okay Annie." He says in a tone she doesn't recognize.

 _Is he just going to leave now?_ Annie thinks to herself.

He begs for a better reason and when she gives him one he doesn't believe her.

"Do you think I'm lying to you?" Annie asks. She doesn't want to dance around the subject.

"I don't think you're lying, but I think you might be making it more dramatic-"

"Dramatic." Annie says angrily.

She can't take it so she just starts telling him what happened during her Victory Tour and the Saints and Sinners party. The details she leaves out is that she is a terrible dancer, that Finnick kissed her, and the Masquerade Party she will have to attend in October. The outcome after that party might change her life once again. She misses being the girl that was easily overlooked and only really known at school for being the worst sailor student.

The look on his face says I don't believe you, but his eyes say otherwise, he believes her. She expects him to say something, anything but he just stands up.

"I gotta go. I'll see you before the reaping Annie." Zapp says.

"Okay… bye I guess." Annie says. She hopes he can't hear the hurt in her voice but he clearly does.

He kisses her forehead.

"I believe you." He says and then leaves without a goodbye.

* * *

"Welcome to 71st Annual Hunger Games." Aries says loudly into the microphone.

"What's wrong with you?" Lena asks Annie.

They sit on the stage in the order they won so she only has Lena next to her.

"Nothing." Annie says.

Which is a lie.

When she went to see Zapp before the reaping he basically pretended that what they discussed last night didn't happen. She wanted to yell at him in front of the whole square that this is why she doesn't talk to him about being a victor.

He did briefly mention something of their conversation, but it was so brief that he could've been referencing anything.

She's never felt so angry at someone in her entire life and she doesn't know who she can vent to about it. She could vent to Finnick but she thinks it is wrong for some reason. Lena would probably listen to her, but the snarky comments would annoy her too much. Mags is always available to listen, but she doesn't want to talk to her either.

Annie grips the seat of her chair so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. When she sees her face on the screen she looks pissed off. Some could read that is because it is the reaping. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that she doesn't enjoy the games considering how much she cried.

Finnick heads bobs out just enough so he can look at her.

"Are you okay?" She barely makes out.

She doesn't respond and just looks at Aries with his ridiculous teal hair and pale white skin. She doesn't even pay attention to who the tributes are. She doesn't even realize the reaping is over until Finnick touches her shoulder. His lips are moving but she doesn't hear him.

"What?" Annie manages to get out.

"I said it's time to go to the train station." Finnick says.

"Oh." Annie says.

When she lets go of the chair her fingers are stiff and her palms have a strange imprint from the chair.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks again.

"I'm fine." Annie says.

"Mentoring won't be as bad as you think." Finnick says.

"I'm sure that's not true." Annie says.

"Why are you so angry?" Finnick asks and grabs her wrist so they don't have to talk in front of all the train attendants and other victors.

"I don't want to go to the Capitol." Annie says.

"I know you're lying." Finnick says. He knows she doesn't want to go there, but there is something else that is bothering her.

Annie pulls her arm away.

"I know." Annie says.

She gets annoyed that Finnick can read her so easily. He knows when she is sad, angry, confused, and anxious. It's like he has known her for years and yet has barely known her for one.

"I wish they were dead." Annie says louder than she should've there are cameras all around the district.

Finnick covers her mouth with his hand as if that will stop the words she already said.

Annie pushes him away.

"They should just automatically execute all the kids whose name got drawn. It would be so much easier." Annie says.

She's so angry she can feel tears form in her eyes. Annie cries when she is sad, happy, and angry.

"Stop talking." Finnick says annoyed. He knows she should know better by now. "Just get on the train." Finnick says.

Annie doesn't respond just starts walking to the train. The train that will take them to the Capitol. The train that will take at least one of the tributes deaths if the other wins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

It seems to take longer than usual for the tritunes to come onto the train. The male tribute is the son of the best fisherman in the District. His Father does not work for the Capitol. He works in his own fish shop. Finnick knows this means he will be experienced with all kinds of knot traps, trident using, knife using, strong, muscular, patient, and of course a good swimmer.

The girl was in the binder the mayor discussed. He doesn't know who her family is but that doesn't matter. Her special skills included throwing weapons; spears, knives, tridents, clubs, and darts. She is strong and an excellent swimmer. However, a weakness was stated that she was a slow runner.

Finnick turns towards Annie.

 _She looks so pissed off._ Finnick thinks to himself.

He wonders if it's just because they are going to the Capitol. But when she basically shouted they should just execute all the kids instead of throwing the Hunger Games makes him think something else is bothering her.

The Hunger Games isn't just about the kids dying. They want to humiliate the Districts by dressing the kids up in silly costumes and making them have interviews that might make fun of everyone.

He goes to sit next to her.

"What were the names of the kids?" Annie asks before Finnick can get a word in.

"You don't remember?" He asks surprised.

"I couldn't hear." Annie says.

"Okay." He says confused. "They both volunteered. The girl is named Scylla."

He doesn't add that this girl wanted to volunteer last year. He found out a few days ago that she didn't because she was sick on the day of the reaping. She didn't want to risk dying because of a cold.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Annie asks. It isn't a popular name but she knows she's heard it before.

"The sea monster myth. Scylla was known to kill sailors." Finnick says.

"Who would you name your child after a sea monster." Annie says.

Finnick shrugs.

"Do you remember her from the binder?" Finnuck asks.

"She was good at throwing stuff." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

"The boy is named Sterling and he is the sailor's son."

"There are plenty of sailors Finnick."

"No, _the_ sailor." Finnick knows she will understand. If you said that to almost anyone in Distirct 4 they would know who you were talking about. He is kind of a local famous person.

"Oh, the best one." Annie says.

Finnick nods and they sit in silence waiting for the tributes.

"Can I ask you something?" Finnick asks.

"What?" She asks.

 _Shs still sounds angry._ He thinks to himself.

"What's bothering you?" He asks.

"Nothing." She says and then sighs. She knows he can tell she is lying. "There isn't enough time to talk about it before the tributes come on." Annie says.

"Okay but can you try and look cheery. We already have Zayden for the silent angry victor." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says and manages a smile.

Aries comes in with his regular speech he gives the tributes each year.

"Here we are lovies, the victors." Aries says overdramatically like always.

He points at Zayden.

"That one is-"

"We know who they are." Sterling says a little agitated.

He has brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He has a strong build and massive muscles. He could easily lift a small tree trunk.

"You've never seen them up close before." Aries says still smiling. Finnick can tell this comment annoyed him though.

Finnick sighs. He hopes Sterling doesn't bother Aries as much as Aden did.

"Does it matter." Scylla says.

The snarl on her face doesn't help with her monster name. She has tan skin, a freckle face, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She could be considered attractive if she didn't snarl so often.

Dinner is better than it was last year. Sterling isn't being a pig and yelling at everyone like Aden was and Scylla isn't avoiding everyone's gaze like Annie was.

"The recaps will be starting soon so finish your plates quickly." Aries says with a smile and leaves the room.

Everyone gets up except Sterling.

"Come Sterling." Zayden says with his deep voice.

Finnick thinks only Zayden's deep voice and stalk nature could convince this kid to leave the room.

Since these kids both volunteered they care more about the tributes from 1 and 2 than anyone else.

The girl from 3 leaves a lasting impression on Finnick by her comments about the nature of the Hunger Games. She came from the 15 section and can see herself getting along with her mentors. He wonders if she is smart enough to set up traps like the other victors from 3 did.

"Look at that cry baby." Sterling says when District 7 rolls around.

The female tribute comes to the stage already crying and screaming. She is shouting for someone to volunteer for her and that she is too young to die. To no one's surprise there was no volunteer. When their escort asks her questions her answers can't be deciphered because she is crying so hard.

"She's eighteen for crying out loud." Lena says.

The female tribute is acting how some of the younger children do when they get called but that is far and few between, even for twelve year olds.

"I know right." Sterling says.

"It's odd isn't it." Annie says.

"Yeah that an eighteen year old is having a complete meltdown" Lena says.

"No what I meant is she is from 7. She knows how to swing an axe and also looks pretty strong. She shouldn't be crying like that." Annie says.

Finnick can tell Zayden was thinking this as well. Annie isn't wrong, this girl does know skills unlike some Districts. She could probably name some plants as well.

"Well maybe she isn't quite right in the head." Scylla says.

"Could be a possibility." Zayden says.

There have been tributes like that before. You can tell they aren't all there. They aren't stupid just different.

"Or maybe Annie has a bias of District 7 because the girl beheaded Aden." Sterling says.

There's an uncomfortable tension in the room as the rest of the recaps play.

Finnick is sure even the tributes can feel it. All the victors and even Aries knows not the bring up that event when Annie is around. Just like they shouldn't talk about Snow's deal when Zayden is around. Or discuss birds when Lena is around.

In Lena's arena there were these dark purple almost black looking bird mutts that were carnivorous. They would screech loudly and come out every night. If you ran into more than one at a time then there was a strong chance you would lose large chunks of flesh or a small appendage. If there wasn't a way to remove scars Lena would have them all over her body.

Finnick still doesn't understand why she is still pro Hunger Games and doesn't have nightmares. Who wouldn't be haunted by birds that attacked and eaten your flesh.

Mags is more of an open book and things don't bother her as much in her old age. Even if someone brought up her dead husband she wouldn't mind.

For Finnick his family is the one thing you shouldn't bring up. He would be fine if Mags brought it up but no one else and not in front of a big group of people.

They all have things they want to avoid talking about at all costs. Most victors know what to not bring up around them. Even if they are from a different District.

Finnick glances over at Annie and sees she has that strange glazed look in her eyes. He thinks her brain just shuts down to avoid what is going on around her. Sometimes she even covers her ears.

Finnick watches the rest of the recaps. The boy from 9 this year is surprisingly well built and strong looking. A lot of the guys from Districts who work in the fields have a strong build and muscles. But there is something different about this guy.

Finnick gets a career vibe from him. If he hates the Capitol enough he could use that as a motive in the arena. "I hate all these people so I might as well beat them at their own game."

Once the recaps are over everyone heads back to the dinner table to have dessert.

"Annie." Finnick says and touches her shoulder gently.

"Yeah." She says and looks around the room. Almost confused why it is empty.

"It's time for dessert." Finnick says.

"I'm fine." Annie says. "I think I am just going to go to sleep." Annie says and heads to her room.

Finnick feels like he should go after her but knows he should get to know the tributes a little better. They're careers but he needs to know what makes them tick and get a good idea of their personality.

He can check on Annie later.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Annie closes the door and slides down it making a loud screeching noise on the way down.

 _Just focus on the tributes and ignore their comments about Aden or my arena._ Annie thinks to herself.

She puts her knees to her chest and hides her face pressing it against her knees.

 _I hate it here. I hate the Hunger Games. I hate that one or both of these tributes will die. I don't know how to be a mentor. I don't know how to talk to these tributes. I might be scared of these tributes._ Annie thinks to herself and lifts her head from her knees.

She didn't think about it until after dinner that these tributes are careers. She hated her career tributes, they were so ruthless. She was afraid of her careers even though she teamed up with them for a few hours. She did it for survival only but still feared them. She would be stupid if she didn't a little.

That doesn't mean she should be afraid of these tributes. She is supposed to give advice to them. She is supposed to keep them alive.

 _How can I if I don't know how to speak with then?_

Annie starts to feel claustrophobic in her room. She basically crawl out of her room and is breathing heavily.

She stumbles to the main car wanting to open one of the windows to get fresh air. She knows she won't be able to, they keep the windows barred so the tributes can try and escape. It would be a feat if they could. The windows are so small.

She sees Finnick out there on the couch. He is writing down notes about the recaps.

He looks up when he hears her.

She was hoping he would be out here.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm ready to talk about earlier if you still want to listen." Annie says.

She could talk about her nerves with the tributes but knows he still wants to know why she was so angry earlier.

Finnick nods and motions towards the couch across from him.

Annie looks around and grabs his wrist.

"Not out in the open." She says.

She doesn't want anyone else to hear this. She's not worried that the wrong person might overhear, but she wants to be alone with him. She only wants Finnick to hear this.

She pulls him up and takes him to her room. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks. At this point people already think they are having some love affair back in 4.

Annie let's go of him and sits on the bed. She expects Finnick to sit next to her but he just stands.

"You can sit down." Annie says.

 _Does he need an invitation when it comes to anything involving a bed?_ Annie thinks to herself remembering how he didn't want to sit in the same bed in his Capitol apartment even though it could easily fit three people.

Finnick sits next to her.

"So what was bothering you so much earlier?" Finnick asks.

'"It has to do with a friend that I told about being a victor." She says.

"You mean everything." He says. He knows that is a hard thing to do. No matter how close you are to this person you are still worried they won't believe you.

"Almost, I didn't get into the forced prostitution thing yet." Annie says.

Finnick nods

"They didn't believe you." Finnick says

Annie shakes her head.

"He did believe me, but when I saw him today before the reaping. He pretended like I didn't say it, like everything was normal."

"Maybe this person is just in denial. Do they like the Games?" He asks.

"He used to but then I came home. He liked seeing who would be the winner but he didn't like the bloody fights."

Finnick nods.

"Maybe he just needs more time to think it over. You thought I was lying when I told you."

"Only for a few minutes, and he said he believes me. Even though he ran for the door almost immediately after I told him everything."

"You don't talk to people about being a victor." Finnick says.

"I've never told anyone everything." Annie says.

"That's probably why you're so angry. You told someone everything and they didn't react the way you wanted."

"It's not because he didn't react the way I wanted. He could've called me crazy for all I care. It's that he pretended like it never happened. You can't pretend you didn't hear someone's darkest secrets. You can't do that. Especially after you practically force it out of someone."

"What do you mean force it out of you?" Finnick asks.

"They said that if their named got called it wouldn't be so bad because they knew they would have at least one mentor they could trust."

"Well that is true, you would trust your friend's decision no matter what" Finnick says.

"It's what I said after that made him mad." Annie say.

"What did you say?" Finnick asks.

"That I would want him to die in there." Annie says.

Finnick remembers her comment from earlier.

"Is that why you shouted they should just execute every kid whose name got called." Finnick says.

"It would be better if they all died. Don't you think so." Annie says.

"I get where you are coming from Annie but what about the families." Finnick says.

"What about them?" Annie asks.

"They wouldn't be able to live with it." Finnick says. He knows that is true for some families. Not all, not the majority

"Like I said when they were showing the scores. If I died my family would be able to get over it and move on." Annie says.

Finnick shakes his head.

"Your brother would have never moved on." Finnick says. Dawson reminds him too much of himself and his sister. Finnick still isn't over what happened to her. It is very different, but Dawson would never be able to get over his sister's death.

Annie sighs.

"I get where you are coming from though. Some would say it would be more humane if we all died in the arena. Not everyone though. The Capitol needs to have a victor, to show the power the Capitol has over the rest of us." Finnick says and rubs the back of my neck.

"What?" Annie asks. It looks like he is debating to tell her something.

"When I was seventeen I tried to kill myself." Finnick says surprising Annie.

"My whole family was dead. I started seeing the worst clients from the Capitol. All of the tributes from 4 were dying. I wanted it to just stop."

"Did someone find you or talk you out of it?" Annie says because he is alive at twenty right now.

"I wanted to do it in the Capitol. I tried to do it in the Capitol. I wanted one of Snow's guards to find me and tell him. I thought it would be ironic killing myself so close to him. But, it's like someone already knew what I was going to do. I didn't realize how closely I was being watched. In hindsight I probably should have hung myself instead of slitting my wrists. They probably wouldn't have gotten there fast enough to stop me."

Annie doesn't know how to respond.

"They got rid of the scars." Finnick says noticing her looking at his wrists. "They call it a full body polish. They gave you one in the recovery center. They do to most new victors to get rid of any imperfections." Finnick says.

"Why are you telling me this?" Annie asks.

"Because victors still have the choice to decide if they want to live or die. You may want all the tributes to die in there Annie so they don't become slaves but there is still a way out if someone wants it bad enough."

"You've thought about doing it again haven't you." Annie says.

"Once." Finnick says. Annie can tell by the grave tone in his voice that he isn't going to share that story.

"So that's your counter argument leave one alive but give them the option to off themselves later down the line."

"I didn't say it was a good one but there has to be a victor and some victors have done this Annie. It is just covered up by telling people they were sick or a tragic accident happened."

Annie wants to ask which victors have done this but gets the feeling he wouldn't tell her.

"This answer probably wouldn't please Zapp either." Finnick says

"How did you know I was talking about him?" Annie asks. She sounds a little angry.

"You don't have many friends and I figured your brother wouldn't have pissed you off that much." Finnick says.

"Oh." Annie says.

Finnick's eyes go to the clock.

"I should go it's getting late." Finnick says.

"So?" Annie asks. She wants to keep talking to him.

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea of us hanging out in your bedroom at long hours in the night." Finnick says.

"You said people already thought we are having some love affair."

Finnick smiles.

"Just Capitol people. I don't want the tributes to get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"That they think we are screwing around and don't care about them." Finnick says.

"I don't want that either." Annie says.

"What do you think of them anyway?" Finnick asks her.

"I don't really know much about them, but they are clearly careers. It is almost a guarantee they will make it far."

"Depends on the arena. If they don't have the right supplies at the cornucopia who knows what will happen." Finnick says.

Annie thinks back to previous arenas.

Once only weapons were given. Another almost all the water was poisoned so if you didn't use iodine tablets you would die. That affected everyone, not just the careers. Not offering matches so they don't know how to make fire without matches or flint.

When you think about it careers aren't well rounded tributes. They depend on brute strength and the cornucopia for supplies. If they didn't have food or medical supplies they would probably die. In years when that happens tributes from lower levels usually win.

"Do you always tell them to go to survival stations?" Annie asks. He told Annie and Aden to do this. Annie did but Aden didn't bother like the other careers.

"Yes, but mentors can't force their tributes to do anything. In the end we guide tributes but it is ultimately their choice. You didn't have to join the careers or run off on the first night. You trusted your gut but also your mentors. These tributes might be too stubborn to listen to any of us."

"Can you ever tell if you got the winner?" Annie asks.

"I can't. Some victors say they can but I think they are just lying." Finnick says and Annie nods."Caesar Flickerman is good at calling it though. He got it right three years in a row. Since he isn't allowed to bet he asks people to pay him for advice."

"He seems like such a nice man." Annie says surprised he would charge people for information or even give it out.

"He can be, but no one is always that cheery and happy." Finnick says.

"He broke the streak with me?" Annie asks.

"Yeah he broke a 2 year streak with me." He says with a smile.

"Who did he bet on for my Games?" Annie asks.

"I can't remember." Finnick says and Annie can tell he is lying.

"Girl from 7?" She asks.

Finnick nods.

"Well at least lots of people lost some money." Annie says.

She's pretty sure no one expected her to win. She's also pretty sure once she started crying she started losing sponsors.

Finnick looks at the clock again. It's almost eleven.

"I should really be leaving now." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

Finnick stands up from the bed.

He pats her shoulder.

"Goodnight Annie." He says with a smile.

"Goodnight Finnick." Annie says.

Once the door closes she falls back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

All she got from that discussion was that Zapp would probably never understand her comments about the games no how matter how much information he has.

Also that Finnick tried to kill himself at least once. She wonders if everyone knows about this or if he just told her. She assumes Mags knows but what about the others.

Annie rolls on her side and stares at the clock. She wonders what Zapp is thinking about right now. If he is thinking about her

 _What if he tells Dawson everything?_ Annie thinks to herself and sits up quickly.

 _He wouldn't. He knows it's my secret._

 **A/N: I know, I know this chapter is on the short side but it was a natural point to stop for me. Also updates probably won't come as quickly since winter break is now over. I will try to update every week though so don't go away.**

 **Also I want to go all the way through mockingjay but don't know if I should split it into a third story. I split A Train Ride to Nowhere and Burned Memories, but I think I lost a few readers and don't want that to happen again, so opinions on this would be nice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick presses the 9 button on the elevator. It whizzes up faster than he expected.

When the doors open he sees a woman in green who resembles a tree. He knows this is the escort and thinks her name is Evergreen.

"Finnick Odair." She says and giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah, are any of the mentors here?" Finnick asks.

There are only two mentors from 9 Blake a man who is in his late twenties and also 'works' for Snow. He could be seeing a client and he, like Finnick, use this as an opportunity to figure out information about the Capitol. The other is an elderly woman who is starting to go blind.

"Blake get out here now!" She shouts loudly.

A young man goes out with a strong build, tan skin, and brown eyes comes from the hall.

"I told you not to shout Evergreen." Finnick hears Blake say and walks to the main room.

"Finnick." He says and smiles.

"I want to make a deal with you." Finnick says not wanting to go over small talk. Blake is the kind of guy who can talk for ages before he gets to the point. He is also very caring and protective of the people he cares for.

"With me or with my tributes?" He says with a smile.

"Aren't they one in the same?" Finnick says with a smile.

"I know why you are here actually."

"And why is that?" Finnick asks.

"You think Barely wants to try and get in with the careers." Blake says and motions towards the kitchen table for them to sit.

"Yes." Finnick says.

"I thought one of you might show up. Zayden did a few years ago when they liked our female tribute- Poppy- thought she would be good enough." Blake says. Finnick can tell from Blake's tone that something clearly happened between the careers and Poppy.

"You thought it would be from 4 too didn't you." Finnick says.

"You guys are nicer and not always so bloodthirsty." He says.

Finnick nods.

"So why do you think Barley should join your little alliance. You haven't even seen if he is good enough." Blake says.

"The look in his eyes at the recap were good enough for me." Finnick says.

"You won't be able to sell that to the others though."

"If he gets a high enough score he should be good enough." Blake says. His tone of voice tells a different story though.

"You'll have to give money." Finnick says.

"I know how it works Finnick. I have been doing this longer than you have." Blake says.

Generally if you're from a lower District the careers get a decent percent of the tributes sponsor money. Careers already get enough money, but they burn through the lower level tribute's money first because they don't really belong.

Before talk of money or anything else the tribute has to prove they are worth joining. It can be anything from a training or score or information on how to find a tribute. If people bribe the people who know what the arena is they might try and make deals for tributes who know the terrain the best.

"I'll have to talk it over with Barley. He likes his District partner and he hates the Capitol. He would honestly probably enjoy killing them more than helping them." Blake says.

"Almost everyone from 9 hates the Capitol." Finnick says more to himself.

"Well, if you saw what District 9 was really like-"

"I was just there with Annie." Finnick says.

"I'm sure they have you clean up your District before the new victor arrives." Blake says.

"Of course. The mayor wants the square spotless." Finnick says.

"So does ours. Don't you remember what it looks like?" Blake asks.

Finnick always found the square of District 9 interesting because it is shaped in a half circle. Almost as if to keep the people trapped inside.

"The half circle." Finnick says.

Blake nods.

"It would look better if something was in the middle right?" Blake asks.

"What's usually there?" Finnick asks.

"Oh you know the normal punishment stuff." Blake says.

 _Right._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"What happens when people in 4 steal?" He asks.

Finnick thinks of this. He doesn't really know what the punishment is.

"I once saw a shop owner run after a man with a broom in his hand. Or someone used a lasso to drag them back for a peacekeeper to dull out the punishment. I think it is just some type of fine." Finnick says.

"Oh course paying money would be the solution in a well off District." Blake says.

Finnick is almost afraid to ask what they do to the citizens there if they break the law.

Mutilation suddenly comes to mind from a far off memory in his games.

There was a tribute from 9 who didn't have his left hand. Finnick always assumed some type of accident happened. But Finnick discovered it was no accident, he got caught stealing food for his family.

Finnick absentmindedly flexes his fingers. Blake notices this so doesn't see the need to explain any further.

"Exactly what you are thinking." Blake says. "You can understand why a kid like that wouldn't trust anyone with allegiance to the Capitol."

"He should still try and work with the others going at it alone could end badly." Finnick says.

"Like I said I will have to ask him." Blake says.

"What would you do?" Finnick asks.

"With all the rage he has I doubt he will even consider it. If you're talking about me personally than I would stay away. I don't trust them. I didn't trust anyone." Blake says.

Finnick tries to remember Blake's games but is having trouble, he was too young. The only thing he does know that for the final fight they each got lead pipes and Blake took a hard hit in the head right before the other tribute died. There are rumors that Blake has memory problems. Finnick would never ask but he sometimes think this is true as well. When he had a buzz cut you could clearly see a dent in his skull. If the Capitol people couldn't fix it than no one would be able to.

"You think he can win?" Finnick asks.

"I never bet on tributes. I know he is smart enough to make it pass the bloodbath no matter what the terrain is." Blake says.

Finnick nods.

"What about your tributes?" Blake asks.

"They are the classic career type." Finnick says.

Even though he is trying to cut Blake's tribute into the career pack he isn't going to give much information out to another mentor.

Blake nods.

"Good to know." Blake says then smiles.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"I heard someone has been a naughty boy." Blake says in a taunting voice.

Finnick roll his eyes.

"It's not funny." Finnick says knowing he is talking about Snow giving him a warning.

"I know, but you knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Blake says.

"Maybe." Finnick says.

"The Red Jewel put you in the hot box from the start." Blake says.

"I don't think so." Finnick says.

It was more about him talking to Molly.

Blake shrugs.

"You get paired up with too many high class citizens where everyone rubs shoulders. If you stick to the second ring it's harder for Snow to keep up." Blake says with a smile.

"It's not like I pick my clients and you aren't exactly in high demand." Finnick says.

"Well, not enough to get invited to Sapphire Rose's yearly party." He says and rolls his eyes.

"We all went." Finnick says.

"We?" He asks.

"Annie, Lena, and myself."

"Ah yes. Annie." Blake says. The way he says her name makes Finnick uncomfortable. "How is our newest victor?" Blake asks more seriously.

"She's fine." Finnick says.

"How did she take the party?" Blake asks.

"She was okay… Snow wants her to attend the Masquerade Ball." Finnick says.

Blake grimaces at the thought of another young victor being controlled by Snow.

"I'll see you there then." Blake says and stands up. "Our tributes will probably be back from training soon."

"Right." Finnick says.

"I'll come see you if Barely wants to work with the others." Blake says.

His voice is almost saying don't count on it.

"It was good to see you Blake." Finnick says.

"Try and stay safe Finnick." Blake says.

"I always am." Finnick says and presses the elevator button.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Okay my darlings let's see what you have accomplished so far." Aries says as they wait around the couch for the scores to show.

It's been an interesting couple of days for Annie.

Her worries about talking to the tributes didn't really matter because they don't talk to her unless necessary. They don't think she is 'good' enough to hold the title. Even though it is a guarantee at least one of them will be dead by the time the games are over. She is going to get further than one of them already.

Annie noticed that Sterling seems to not just ignore her but Lena and Mags as well. Mags she would understand but not Lena. Lena likes watching the games and would love to have another victor added to 4. However, Sterling is having none of it, he barely talks to Scylla. Annie has a suspicion that he thinks less of women than men. More boys have won the Hunger Games than girls, but here are lots of contributing factors to that.

Finnick stares at the television in the corner.

The scores go on and on the girl from 3 gets an eight surprising everyone in the room.

"A two? A two?!" Aries is shouting will disbelief.

"Well, I think it is safe to say Johanna Mason will be one of the first to die." Sterling says with a smile.

He bragged to everyone that he memorized all the tributes names. He thinks it is important to know the names of the tributes he will be killing. Sterling is good at multiple things and memory is one of them. Annie is certain that if he went to the edible plants section that he could've easily memorized them all. He is the type of person who can look at something and remember it forever. She had a kid in her class like that, he called it a photographic memory.

"If she didn't go for the cornucopia she could make it a few days. Water would be the-" Lena starts but is interrupted by Sterling.

"I don't care. Besides, a girl like that doesn't deserve the title of victor. She would be an embarrassment to everyone." Sterling says and looks at Annie.

"You're talking about Johanna right?" Lena says noticing this.

"Of course." He says but doesn't take his eyes from Annie.

"Just like I thought." Finnick says.

Annie thinks Finnick is talking to Sterling but his eyes are glued to the screen. The boy from 9 received a ten.

"Interesting." Zayden says.

"Not really. In the training center he was good at almost everything. He was also hostile." Scylla says. She wants to add he wanted to join us.

"That piece of trash got the same score as me." Sterling says.

Reminding Annie of her District partner. He was upset that Annie got the same score he did. He didn't call her trash, but he thought he was better than her.

"And what did you mean by 'just like I thought' Odair?" Sterling says annoyed.

"If you paid attention to anything I have been saying in the last few days you would remember I told you to keep your eyes on him." Finnick says annoyed. "It seemed like Scylla actually listened."

Sterling scoffs and goes back to look at the screen.

"Alright, there we go." Aries says and clicks the off button. "You should all get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow."

"What's so important? All we have is the interview?" Scylla says.

"You aren't nearly ready to face a crowd full of Capitol citizens darling." Aries says.

Scylla scoffs annoyed.

Everyone heads to bed shortly after except Annie and Finnick.

"So you really thought the boy from 9 would get a good score?" Annie asks.

"I talked to his mentor to see if he wanted a spot with the careers." Finnick says.

"Did he take the deal?" Annie says surprised.

"I haven't seen the mentor since so I'm guessing no."

Annie nods.

"So, how are you doing?" Finnick asks.

Annie shrugs.

"These tributes don't really need me." Annie says.

"Sterling doesn't like you or any female it seems and Scylla has a career mentality. Although it seems like she actually listened to what some of us said." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"I feel almost bad for him." Annie says.

"Sterling?" Finnick says making sure he heard right.

Annie nods.

"He's got a one in twenty-three shot in winning."

"They all do Annie." Finnick says confused.

"That's not what I meant both Scylla and Sterling have clearly wanted this for awhile. It was their choice to come here."

"Then why do you feel bad for Sterling?" Finnick asks.

"Sterling thinks he is the best. He might not come out and say it but he doesn't think I deserve the title. Which is why I feel bad for him if he dies."

"What?" Finnick asks.

"Because I beat him at something he has been training for, for probably his whole life. The undeserving girl wins yet again." Annie says sadly.

"So you're saying in the end if he doesn't win you're a winner." Finnick says.

"There isn't a winner in this Finnick. I'm just saying people who have trained their whole life don't always win. It makes me sad because what was the point of all that time if they just end up dying. The careers at home can be hardcore. Some of them say my life will only start when I've won. It's arrogant and annoying "

"They don't think like that Annie. They think dying in the Hunger Games means something. Some would say it is an honor." Finnick says.

"There is no honor. Not in the games. Not out of them either. Even Lena and Zayden they claim to like these games, but I don't think that is true." Annie says.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"Think about it Finnick. Zayden has seen dozens of our tributes die on his watch. Mags has seen more. I don't know how I'll be able to deal with this for the rest of my life."

"In recent years Zayden has started to become less interested in learning about the tributes. He still gives advice but not like he used to. He is tired of sending kids off to die. Lena doesn't like it either."

"But she likes-"

"She likes all the glitz, glamour, and celebrations. Sort of like Capitol citizens do except she doesn't like the killing. It might come across that way but she doesn't."

"How do you think the lone victors do it?" Annie asks.

"The victor from 12 drinks a lot. The victor from 6 is closed off and barely speaks."

"I thought someone from 6 just won and the other was like forty." Annie says. She remembers from her Victory Tour. When she visited there were two victors there.

"Didn't he look sick when we visited. I thought he looked sick. Daphne said he got sick." Finnick said hurriedly.

Annie remembers the conversation on the train.

"Finnick-" Annie starts.

"Annie." He says. In that tone of voice where Annie knows to stop talking.

They sit in silence.

Annie is looking around the room. She never took notice before. The last time she was here it was to fight to the death. This time she is trying her best to help the tributes even though they don't want it.

"What are you looking at?" Finnick asks.

"Nothing really. I never took much interest in this room before."

"It's nothing special." He smiles. "Just another Capitol room with bad decor." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Like you said to the tributes it's important to know your surroundings." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"So what happens after the interviews are over?" Annie asks.

"We go to the mentors room and set up shift rotations."

"Shift rotations?" Annie asks.

"We can't stay awake forever. For your games we did five hour shifts. There were always two people in the control room though."

"Is the control room where we send sponsor gifts?" Annie asks.

"Yup, which reminds me." Finnick stands up and holds out his hand. "I need to show you where the sponsor room is." Finnick says.

Annie takes his hand. They walk to the elevator holding hands.

Finnick presses the down button.

"No one will probably be here, but you should know where it is encase Scylla needs some money." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

She doesn't have to worry about Sterling because he isn't her tribute. Annie just has to worry about the female tributes.

When the door opens they are in a lounge type room. There is a bar, multiple blue couches, multiple screens, and ATMs everywhere.

"So how do you get sponsors?" Annie asks.

"You sell your tribute." Finnick says and leads them to one of the plush couches.

"Okay." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"Do you want a demonstration?" He asks.

Annie shakes her head.

"I just have to talk them up right." Annie say.

Finnick nods.

"Feel free lying if you think it might help." Finnick says.

"I'm not a good liar." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"I know but some lies they won't be able to figure out. Especially if you talk about District 4." Finnick says.

"Why _especially_ District 4?" Annie asks.

"It could be any District. I say especially because they have no idea what goes on there. Just like we don't know all of the inner workings of the Capitol." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

She just now notices that she is still holding his hand.

"Finnick." Annie whispers.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can you show me the rest?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." He says and stands up and finally releases her hand.

He walks her down the halls and discusses how to deposit the sponsor money and to make sure the exact amount enters the tributes accounts.

It's hard for her to remember everything. Not just because she is overwhelmed with the information, but because she can't figure out why she misses his hand holding hers.

* * *

"He is not winning any sponsors with this interview." Zayden says annoyed.

Sterling is practically yelling at Caesar about how he is the best tribute this year.

"Ironically Capitol people don't like when people declare they are the best." Lena says.

"But people do it all the time." Annie says.

"They do it more subtly and don't yell at Caesar." Aries says. He sounds angry.

"Oh." Annie says.

"Caesar is very beloved." Finnick whispers in her ear scaring her.

He left earlier. Annie didn't ask where he was going. She got the feeling the answer would just upset her. She is already worried about crying in front of the tributes. She doesn't want to cry in front of Finnick for something neither of them have control over.

"How did Scylla do?" Finnick asks.

"She was good. Her snarl means she couldn't do the cute girl act, but pulling up a sob story from home did the trick." Lena says.

"Sob story?" Annie asks.

For all she knows Scylla wanted for nothing. The only thing Annie can think of being terrible for her is her name.

"She talked about how her brother drowned during a terrible storm. She said he always wanted to play in the games so Scylla just had to volunteer to make his dream come true." Lena says.

"She doesn't have a brother." Annie says. She remembers her portfolio that stated she was an only child.

"I know." Lena says with a smile.

"It doesn't have to be true Annie." Zayden tells her.

"I know." Annie says. Aries wanted her to lie because she was deemed too plain by him. Annie didn't lie, but she didn't act like herself either.

"Sterling is costing himself sponsors." Zayden says again.

"We can do damage control later. Besides, he has a decent amount last time I checked" Finnick says.

Zayden, Lena, Finnick, and Annie get into a close circle.

"What do you think the arena will be?" Zayden asks.

Finnick shrugs.

"Can't you find out?" Lena says annoyed.

"No. I can't do that stuff anymore." Finnick says.

"Can't we just figure it out when everyone else does?" Annie asks.

"Do you think you could bribe 1 or 2?" Lena asks ignoring Annie's question.

"It doesn't matter. We can still help tributes without knowing what the arena is beforehand." Zayden says.

Annie sighs.

She doesn't have any input so she turns towards the screen.

District 7 has rolled around and the girl is crying once again.

Annie looks towards the mentors or mentor. He is rolling his eyes. Annie can't tell if it is from disappointment or annoyance.

Annie looks towards the screen again. The girl is crying and sobbing loudly. She answers Caesar's questions perfectly, but her voice is terribly high.

Caesar hands her his handkerchief as the buzzer goes off.

"You think she's gonna die?" Lena asks.

Annie shrugs.

"Well I would say yes, but she might be able to hide for awhile." Annie says.

"I didn't say die in the bloodbath I just said die." Lena says.

"I don't know there's something about this that doesn't make sense." Annie says.

"You mentioned that on the train as well." Lena says.

"I mean I didn't even cry in front of the cameras. She looks strong too, maybe she is just scared." Annie says.

"Well, her mentor isn't dumb enough to tell her not to cry." Lena says.

Annie nods.

"You're probably in the mind frame of what Finnick and Mags always say."

"What's that?" Annie asks.

"It's not over for them until the cannon goes off." Lena says.

"Isn't that true for everyone though." Annie says.

"Not if someone is mortally wounded, but Finnick would still say that the tribute has a shot. He can be annoyingly optimistic " Lena says.

Annie scoffs.

 _Does she really not know Finnick that well?_ Annie thinks to herself.

Annie hasn't known Finnick for long, but she would describe him more as a realist. He doesn't even like books with happy endings.

"What?" Lena asks.

"Nothing." Annie says.

A loud round of applause happens and then the tributes start to file out to be greeted by their mentors.

Annie sees the girl from 7 basically collapse in her mentor's arms. He is clearly displeased with this action, but doesn't push her away.

"Let's go." Zayden says and pushes everyone to the elevator.

As soon as the door shuts Aries is shouting at Sterling for his poor behavior on the stage and how disrespectful he was to Caesar.

When the elevator doors open he doesn't stop.

Sterling goes to his room and Aries follows him shouting the whole way.

"Hmm I thought last year couldn't top his anger but this takes the cake." Lena says.

"Anything else?" Scylla asks.

"Do you have any questions?" Zayden asks.

"No." She says.

"Just remember to have water with you at all times." Annie says.

They should travel with water even if they think they can just go back to the cornucopia to get more.

"Alright." Scylla says.

It looks like she wants to ask something.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Finnick asks.

"No." She says. Her eyes linger on Lena before she walks back to her room.

"I think you should go after her." Zayden says looking at Lena.

"Annie can go." Lena says.

"She was looking at you." Annie says.

Lena sighs in a big huff.

"Fine, but I'm sure she is just fine." Lena says and walks off.

"What happens tomorrow?" Annie asks stupidly.

"After the tributes leave we go to the mentors room. We have access to special feeds to always keep track of our tributes. We can order sponsor gifts from that room. We try and keep the tributes alive while we are in that room." Zayden says.

"Where is the room?" Annie asks.

"Don't worry, I'll take you down." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Okay." Annie says.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick walks out into the common room. Everyone minus the tributes are already waiting for them to come out.

"Did Scylla say anything to you last night?" Finnick asks.

"Nothing she wanted me to share." Lena says. "I got her more sponsor money last night and before you can ask Zayden I didn't do anything immoral." Lena says.

Zayden nods.

"Do you remember how much she has?" Finnick asks.

Lena shakes her head.

"We're about to find out though." Lena says.

"Did we ever find out what stations they went to?" Annie asks.

"It doesn't matter." Zayden says.

"If they didn't tell us then they probably didn't think it was important." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says. He can tell she isn't satisfied with this answer but he doesn't know what else to say.

The elevator dings signaling Aries has returned.

"Good Morning everyone." He says with a smile.

"I'm gonna go set up in the fishbowl." Zayden says and leaves.

"Fishbowl?" Annie asks confused.

"It's what we call the mentors room because every wall in there is glass." Finnick says.

"Why do you look so nervous Annie? It's not like you're about to fight to the death." Lena says.

"I'm nervous for them." Annie says.

Finnick can hear the footsteps of the tributes.

"Time to say goodbye." Aries says with a smile.

"Do you want any last minute advice?" Finnick asks.

"Nope." Sterling says and walks past them to the elevators.

"Scylla?" Lena asks.

"No." She says and also walks off to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors are closed Finnick turns on the television.

Caesar and Claudius are already talking and making last minute bets and guesses of the arena.

"So what are we doing?" Finnick asks.

"I'll go check for last minute sponsors." Lena says and heads for the elevator. "Mags can stay here. Finnick and Annie you should join Zayden." Lena says.

"She always so bossy?" Annie asks.

"Depending on how far away the arena is we could have two hours before the games actually start. Finding last minute sponsors is always a good idea." Finnick says.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" Annie asks.

"After we check their rooms we'll leave."

"What?" Annie asks but he has already left.

He goes to Scylla's first. He can tell from the covers she didn't sleep well. He doesn't find anything. He usually doesn't, Zayden is the only person who thinks this is worth doing.

He goes to Sterling's and is surprised with now neat it is. He even made his bed.

He notices a doodle on the desk. He picks it up, when he turns the page over it has a list of the tributes names on it.

 _He did want to memorize them._ Finnick thinks to himself.

Although he notices they aren't in District order. Their scores are written next their name. The higher the score the higher the name is on the list.

Finnick picks it up and goes back out to the common room.

"Find anything?" Mags asks.

"Sterling made a kill list." Finnick says and hands it to her.

"Does that really mean anything?" Annie asks.

"Not really but it is obvious he is gunning for the District 9 tribute." Finnick says.

"Time to leave?" Annie asks.

"Do you need anything Mags?" Finnick asks her.

"I'm fine. I'll check in with you later." She says with a smile.

"Okay Annie let's go." Finnick says.

He takes her hand and leads her to the elevator. He can tell her palms are sweaty.

"Annie relax we're just going into an office like room." Finnick says gently.

Annie nods.

"I know that… I just I'm not ready to see my tributes die." Annie says.

"Then stop thinking that they are already dead. Who knows the arena could involve swimming or something else District 4 is excellent at. Besides, you shouldn't give up until their cannon goes off, even if you think they don't have a shot." Finnick says.

"Did you think that about me?" Annie asks.

"I think that about all my tributes. I don't give up on them. That includes you Annie." He says and squeezes her hand.

Annie nods and smiles.

Finnick presses the down button

When the doors open it is chaos like always. Mentors putting new sponsor slips into machines to ensure their tributes have all their money, Capitol guards and the lowest people on the totem pole for game making, and the twelve conference rooms made of crystal clear glass.

Finnick can see from here that Lena is already in District 4's room Finnick heads into the room and looks around, he sees five monitors hanging on the walls. This is the room where mentors sit to view and help their tributes. Mentors don't have to stay in the room but they can keep a better watch on their own tributes because they have multiple video feeds.

Each District has their own feed. They can also always tell where the tributes are from their tracker. There is also the live feed, a topical map of the arena, and money accounts for each tribute.

"Hey guys." Lena says as she turns her swivel chair to the entrance to look at Finnick and Annie.

She could see their reflection in the shiny glass. The mentors from 4 call the rooms fish bowls because all the walls are made of glass. Maybe it is so you can see what all the other mentors are doing or maybe it was the cheapest material to use.

"Hey." Finnick says and looks towards Lena. She labeled each monitor with a sticky note.

 _Live feed. Sterling. Scylla. Arena map. Sponsor money._

"So did everything look good with the sponsors?" Finnick asks her.

"Yup. Everything was in order just like it was supposed to be." Lena says with a smile.

"So how do we send sponsor gifts?" Annie asks.

Lena shows her surprising Finnick.

"Where's Zayden?" Finnick asks confused. He should be here considering he left before all of them.

Lena points behind her showing Zayden talking to the mentors from 2.

"Ten minutes." A voice from a loudspeaker says. This singlas that the arena will now be shown to the victors.

"What the hell?" Is all Finnick can say when he sees the screen light up.

Everything in the arena seems to be a neon color. Even the cornonpoia is a highlighter yellow. Almost all the wildlife in the frame looks poisonous. However, if you paid close attention at the plant station you would know which brightly colored plants are safe to eat.

It's not the color that confuses Finnick though it is the terrain around it.

There are trees and bushes but they are placed in strange places. The trees and terrain looks like it came from a cartoon.

"It's a fun house." Lena says while briefly glancing at the screen. She was paying more attention to the aerial map.

She pulls up the map and Finnick sees it now.

There are a few mazes that when you reach the end you will come across something valuable. However, that means there must be other dangers lurking in there. There are also large sections of the arena that is just a forest. It will be easy to travel around, but Finnick thinks the important part of this arena are the mazes.

The mazes make up the majority of the arena. If the tributes get trapped in one it would be entertaining to watch them try to escape their way out, either trying to figure out the layout or running from tributes.

There is a small forest area where the trees have ugly pink leaves. This forest is filled with a maze full of mirrors. It will probably be hard to detect it at first and even harder to get out of.

The arena looks like something someone on a drug trip would make. Everything looks disproportionate, the ground even looks slanted.

"The ground looks uneven." Annie says.

"It's not though." Lena says looking at the map. "It's made to look that way on purpose so it will confuse the tributes making it harder to walk. The sight and mind are a very powerful thing. When you broke your arm you didn't even realize it until you looked down."

"I had adrenaline in my system." Annie defends.

"Are any of the plants edible?" Zayden asks.

Finnick doesn't even know when Zayden entered the room.

It's almost hard to look away from all the scenery in the arena. Considering Finnick is having a hard time doing so the tributes will as well.

"Quite a few of them actually. Although, most of them are also brightly colored." Finnick says.

"The trainers said to stay away from brightly colored plants." Annie notes.

"Well, they still tell you what is safe to eat." Zayden says. "Most of non-plant based food in the arena is found in the trees."

"Like?" Finnick asks.

"Peaches, apples, pecans, etc." Zayden says.

"What about animals?" Finnick asks.

"There's a multitude of them. The only threatening ones are poisonous snakes." Zayden says.

"What about water?" Annie says softly.

"There is a small pond in the place where all the mazes come into contact with another. There is also a large waterfall at the edge of the arena."

Finnick flips through the book that states what is at the cornucopia.

"They didn't give them much water, not even a 100 gallons." Finnick says.

"They obviously want the tributes to go through the mazes then." Annie says.

"Probably. I'm guessing that is the unique part of this arena." Zayden says.

"Unique?" Annie asks confused.

"You had the dam." Finnick says.

"It's so strange though." Annie says.

"Well we did get a new head gamemaker." Finnick says.

This arena looks silly but so do most of the Capitol citizens. It is bright and cartoonish just like they are.

Finnick can see the appeal of why Capitol citizens will like it. Seneca Crane night not be the idiot people think he is. There is no red room but all those mazes must have traps. Besides watching tributes struggle to find their way out of a maze could be considered interesting.

"The tributes are starting to rise." Annie says looking at the screen.

"Yes they are." Finnick says

The countdown ensues as they wait to see the bloodbath begin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

After the gong goes off a few of the tributes don't move from their circle. They are gawking at the brightly colored arena. It's not unreasonable, this arena is meant to be a distraction. The bright colors and cartoonish features makes this obvious. However, in this situation getting distracted will get you killed and that is exactly what happens to the gawking tributes.

"So what happens now?" Annie asks softly.

"Wait till the bloodbath is over. If our tributes are still alive we start making shifts." Finnick says.

"Holy crap." Lena says.

"What?" Zayden asks.

"That girl." Lena says and pulls up the picture of the female tribute from 7. "The one who got a two is…"

Because people lagged behind the girl was able to score a pack and an axe. She was able to avoid two of the careers to accomplish this. She got cut in the arm but not deep enough to be serious.

She also managed to kill two gawking tributes without hesitation.

"She's a threat." Finnick says.

"I told you it didn't seem right that she was so upset." Annie says to Lena softly.

Lena waves her off.

"I think she played her hand too quickly." Zayden says.

Annie turns away from the screens when she sees blood splatter. She can still hear screams but at least she isn't seeing that crimson red.

"You can look now Annie." Finnick says gently to her.

"How many left?" Annie asks.

"13. All of the careers are still alive." Zayden says.

Annie nods.

"It shouldn't be long until another death though… I mean they're almost all in the same maze. It will draw them together on purpose." Annie says.

"The gamemakers could easily change the layout of the mazes." Zayden says.

"So should we talk about the fact that they are probably going to blow through their water in a few days." Lena says.

"If they're careful they can save it." Zayden says.

Annie thinks back to her arena. Once Aden teamed up with her she had 2 sixteen oz water bottles filled. Annie wanted to divvy them out in small amounts but Aden demanded that they each get one. By the end of the day more than half of his water was gone.

"They won't be careful." Annie says.

"Somebody sounds so sure." Lena says with a smile.

"Aden couldn't control himself." Annie says.

"Aden was a lot of things." Lena says.

"I think Annie has a point. Career tributes are known to be arrogant." Zayden says.

"They probably think if they run out of water sponsors will be there to save them." Finnick says.

"In an arena with a small amount of water, water will be expensive from the get go." Lena says.

"I'm curious how the maze will affect the careers from hunting the others." Annie says.

"The mazes don't look very hard, just a few dead ends and not a lot of options to turn left or right. You're pretty much following a path, the only interesting thing is that there are different entrances." Lena says.

"So." Lena says with a smile.

"So what?" Annie asks.

"The bloodbath is over and everything looks like it will be calm for awhile. Can we start to make a shift schedule." Lena asks.

"Just come back in five hours. Two of us should probably always be in here, we can figure out the rest later." Zayden says annoyed.

Lena is satisfied with this and leaves the fishbowl.

"She always leave first?" Annie asks.

"Yes." Zayden says annoyed.

"She figures she saw the most exciting thing for the day." Finnick says.

"I see." Annie says.

"God this place is hot." The male tribute from one says wiping sweat from his forehead.

"This place looks like something straight from a dream." Scylla says.

"You must have pretty wild dreams then. I'm not creative enough to cook something like this up, even in my dreams." Sterling says.

"Whatever let's just get situated so we can get ready to hunt later." The boy from 2 says.

They nod and go through the supplies.

The live feed changes to a small blonde girl running into a maze. After making a sharp left a pair of vines come from the wall of the tree like maze. The vines grabs her by her waist and starts to drag her back.

She screams loudly.

There were tributes close by so that is probably why they did it.

It looks like the vines are getting tighter around this girl's waist. Her panic is getting worse. It looks like the vines are about to snap her in two. It looks like blood is coming from her mouth.

"I gotta… go." Finnick says awkwardly and leaves the room quickly.

As soon as he leaves a sword comes down and frees the girl from the vines.

"Thought those screams belonged to you." The boy says with a smile.

Zayden looks down at the tributes pictures.

"District 5 tributes." Zayden says.

"The girl looks hurt." Annie says.

"Might have internal damages. The grip of the vines looked tight. I don't think the gamemakers intended to let her die especially when another tribute was so close."

"They're from the same district." Annie says.

"Doesn't mean they will work together." Zayden says.

Annie looks out the door.

"Where did Finnick go?" Annie asks.

"Probably the vines got to him." Zayden says.

"What?" Annie asks.

"You were only twelve when he won so you might not remember. His arena was a swamp. They had vines just like that. They would capture the tributes, hurt them or strangle them to death. Finnick saw one get strangled. He wasn't hunting the boy down. In fact if that boy wasn't there Finnick probably would've suffered that fate."

"Fate?" Annie asks.

"It wasn't a pretty death. Finnick was close enough to get a good view of the boy. His face swelled and turned purple. His eyes looked like they were about to fall from their sockets and clear liquid seeped from them. Getting strangled to death is messy and the vines probably made it worse." Zayden says.

Annie gets uncomfortable hearing this.

"Instead of a hovercraft getting the body he was just dragged through the swap by the vines never to be seen again." Zayden says.

"You think they're the same?" Annie asks.

"If they aren't they are very similar." Zayden says. He looks at Annie. "Don't worry Finnick will be back soon. He just needs to get away from everyone for a few moments. He likes confined spaces when he gets upset." Zayden says.

"So do I." She whispers.

Annie likes locking herself in the bathroom at her house. Some people are claustrophobic but not Annie.

Zayden shrugs.

"As long as he doesn't start banging on the walls people won't care." Zayden says.

"Does Finnick-" Annie starts.

"You can talk to him about his personal problems at a different time. Besides, it isn't my business to discuss this. Just like talking about what you do when you start crying." Zayden says.

Annie sighs.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Finnick's chest feels tight and every screen in the room is showing that tribute in the vines.

Good she got saved. Finnick thinks to himself.

Zayden didn't notice that the boy called out for Finnick before he lost the ability to speak.

Killing his District partner, the boy's death, and the mugginess of the arena is what have stuck with him most over the years. It is all bad, but those are the strongest memories he has from the arena. Those are the moments that haunt his dreams.

He goes to the elevators but instead of hitting the four button he hits the emergency stop and leans against the wall. The elevators that go up and down the mentors room aren't glass. There are at least six other ones on the floor so people won't be trapped on the floor.

He slides down the wall of the elevator and listens to the annoying ringing of the emergency brake. He flexes and unflexes his fingers many times before letting them rest on the dirty ground.

He bangs his head on the shiny elevator door trying to erase that memory.

The last thing that person said to him was help me. He saw the hope and then fear drain from that boy's life. Finnick was probably going to end up killing him, but Finnick made quick painless deaths what those vines did to him was not quick or painless.

The saliva pooling and dripping out of his mouth. His eyes bulging and running down with a mixture of tears and clear liquid falling from his eyes. His face was so purple that it looked like a plum. What part of his body Finnick could see was starting to turn blue. Finnick could've done a mercy killing but was too worried the vines would go after him next.

He massages his temples trying to get the thoughts of the arena to stay away.

"Get it to stop." He whispers.

That one memory of the boy makes everything come back. The mugginess of the arena. The eating of the unnaturally large bus. The haunting noise of swamp animals that seemed to get louder as the games went on. The muddy tainted water that no matter how many times you filtered and purified it, it would still taste of dirt. Separating himself from the careers. The joy he felt when he received the most expensive sponsor gift in the history of the games.

With that trident in his hand he felt invincible. After he made nets from the cursed vines he knew what to do. It was easy hunting down the remaining tributes. He killed nine of them. Those faces are burned into his mind. He doesn't remember their names though. He still didn't know most of them during his recaps. He still doesn't know all of them to this day.

After about ten minutes he undoes the emergency break. The doors open he knows he should go back to the fishbowl and help them, but he can't. He is frozen in place. He hits the four button instead and is taken back up to his floor. He wonders how deep the mentor station is from the rooms. Sometimes he thinks it is underground.

He doesn't see anyone and is glad. He doesn't want to speak with anyone, even Mags. He just needs to be alone. He locks his room and sits on the floor. He grabs the tablet that all mentors are given to watch the games on and puts it on just in case he thinks of something useful.

However, it is all just going in one ear and out the other. They could've been showing footage of District 4 getting bombed and he wouldn't flinch. He's back in the arena and is having a hard time trying to get out of it.

He takes his shoes off and starts to undo the laces on his right one. Once the laces are undone he takes the shoelace and starts playing with it. He starts tying knots with it, trying to keep the memory of the arena to fade away. The swift moves his fingers make with the shoelace is somewhat relaxing.

He doesn't know how long it's been when he finally feels relaxed again.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"Where's Finnick?" Lena asks when she comes for her shift.

"I don't know." Annie says truthfully.

"He got uncomfortable about an hour ago. He shouldn't take a break for another two hours, but I think we can let this slide." Zayden says.

Lena shrugs and Zayden leaves the fishbowl.

Annie watches Lena carefully.

"Did the girl from 7 kill anyone else?" Lena asks.

"What?" Annie asks confused. She hasn't stopped thinking of Finnick since he left and is worried that he hasn't come back yet. She could tell Zayden was worried as well.

"The female from 7 did she kill anyone else or tracking our tributes?" Lena says.

"I don't… I don't-"

"Stop worrying about Finnick he can take care of himself. Your job is to look after the tributes." Lena says annoyed.

"She didn't kill anyone else. She's been heading for the pink trees for about an hour." Annie says.

Lena nods.

"I think she was following the guy from 6. She muttered about wanting his supplies." Annie says.

"Why would she want his supplies? I'm sure this girl has loads of sponsors. To actually pull off the weakingly who is really strong is hard to accomplish." Lena says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"Most die before they can prove themselves. Although this girl knew what she was doing since reaping day. She didn't need to be coached she already had a plan." Lena says.

"Maybe her name was in there a lot so she thought over a strategy over the years." Annie says.

"Maybe." Lena says.

* * *

"Annie." Finnick says. Making Annie jump. She didn't realize he had come back.

She turns towards him.

He looks terrible. She can tell he was crying and his hair is all messed up like he was pulling on it.

She can tell he is trying to smile and be his easy going self but it is obvious that something is bothering him.

"Why are you alone?" He asks.

"Lena went to the bathroom." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

She walks to him slowly.

"Are you okay?" Annie whispers and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He says.

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine Annie. I just felt... sick." He lies.

"You know how you tell me you can always tell me I'm lying." Annie says.

Finnick sighs.

"I'm not lying I did feel sick. I didn't like what I was seeing… thinking… remembering. " He says and rubs his forehead. "I didn't want to get in the way."

Annie smiles and hugs him.

"That's okay." She whispers. "And you wouldn't have been in the way." She says.

"Yes I would have. I didn't want to talk or even move. I needed to be alone… and that's okay." Finnick whispers

Annie gets the feeling he is talking about her as well.

Lena comes back into the room and sees them hugging.

"Break it up you two. We have tributes to watch." Lena says.

She sits down and looks at them curiously.

"Annie can take a break. She has been here the longest." Finnick says.

"O-okay." Annie says confused.

She gets the feeling he didn't want her to be in the room. She isn't tired but doesn't know where else to go. She heads to the elevator and hits the four button.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"Didn't want her to see that you were crying." Lena says uninterested. She is looking at the screens.

"You can leave too." Finnick says.

Lena rolls her eyes.

"She cries all the time too maybe seeing you cry would help her feel a little… different." Lena says.

"Different?" Finnick asks.

Lena shrugs.

"I can't think of the right word. She doesn't seem to get embarssed any longer, but I could just be speculating. Seeing someone you think has it all together fall part could be a very sobering thing for her."

"She doesn't think I have it all." Finnick says a little annoyed.

"No, but you don't break down. I can count how many times I've seen you break down on one hand.

"You can leave too you know." Finnick says.

"You can't handle two tributes at once. Besides, you've been awake since the start and I am fully rested."

Finnick sighs.

"If only one of them was alive I would probably leave. Besides, I just woke up from a nap and not helping when something exciting happens can be annoying." Lena says.

"Okay." Finnick says. He pulls out the chair and looks at the screens.

"So what did it, a dead tribute… the arena…"

"Lena don't-"

"Alright I'll leave it alone but all the time I've been mentoring you've never had to step out because you couldn't handle it."

Finnick sighs.

"How are they doing?" Finnick asks ignoring her.

"The usual hunting down tributes. I don't know how much the Capitol citizens like this arena. All mazes makes finding the tributes harder no matter how many boody traps they have." Lena says.

"Yeah, I've thought the same thing."

They left the girl from two back at the cornucopia to guard. The others are wandering around the maze.

"Hunting during the day would probably be more ideal with this arena." Finnick says aloud more to himself..

The mazes while simple are probably a nightmare filled with gamemaker creations. It would be easier to see during the day.

Lena shrugs.

"No one has died since the bloodbath although the District 5 female is probably on the way out." Lena says.

"What happened to her?" Finnick asks curious.

"Something in one of the mazes attacked her. Her District partner found her, but not fast enough."

"What's wrong with her how is she dying? Pull up her medical status." Finnick says frantically.

He suspects it is the girl who got trapped in the vines.

"Calm down Finnick." Lena says confused.

"I just need to see-"

"We can't look at her medical status Finnick, only the mentors from 5 can due to confidential reasons. It's the same for everyone else." Lena says.

He clicks on a few buttons to see the girl's picture.

Finnick sighs and feels sick again.

He runs his fingers through his hair and ends up pulling on it, like he's trying to pull it out.

"What are you doing?" Lena asks concerned.

"Nothing." Finnick says loudly. People from outside are looking at them.

"Maybe you are the one who needs to take a break." Lena says gently.

"No, I'm fine." Finnick says very defensively.

"Something clearly is bothering you, maybe you should go find Mags." Lena says.

"All I really want is to help these tributes so they don't end up like the girl from 5." Finnick says.

He would honestly hate to have one of his tributes suffer from those damn vines.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the others but this felt like a good place to stop.**


End file.
